Solo necesito un beso para quererte Y una vida para amarte
by pichicoy
Summary: La vida le pasa un trago amargor a Darien Chiba convirtiéndolo en el hombre frió que es ahora. Serena una chica sin pasado que llega a la vida de, el de una forma inesperada, pero el verdadero problema comienza cuando el pasado de ella salga a la luz. Traición, amor, codicia, deseo y mentiras. Es lo que se vivirá en esta historia.
1. Chapter 1

**SOLO NECESITO UN BESO PARA QUERERTE **

**Y**

**UNA VIDA PARA AMARTE**

**(Todos los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi)**

Capítulo 01 El Encuentro

Era una noche fresca y tranquila pero en la empresa SkyMoon se encontraba un hombre de unos veintiséis años aproximadamente trabajando en la computadora a la vez que revisaba algunos informes los cuales le estaba dando problemas. El estaba tan concentrado que no se percato de la presencia de la mujer que acababa de entrar a la oficina.

-Señor Chiba le traje un poco de café-le dijo dejándolo a un lado del escritorio

-Pero que hace a esta ahora todavía aquí-el pensaba que era el único que estaba en la empresa

-Cree que podría estar tranquila en casa sabiendo que usted estaría otra vez trabajando hasta tarde-

-Agradezco su preocupación pero aun así debería irse a casa-dijo para luego regresar a su trabajo

-Sabe que llamo su padre y dijo que se fuera a su casa con su esposa e hija y que dejara de ser un cabeza hueca-

Aquello hizo que el dejara lo que estaba haciendo, se reclino en su asiento y la miro a los ojos a la vez que levantaba una ceja haciendo que la mujer se pusiera algo nerviosa.

-…Esta bien lo de "cabeza hueca" lo dije yo pero en los dos últimos años que estado trabajando para usted nunca e visto a alguien que se esfuerce como usted y no se lo que haya pasado entre su padre y usted pero si quería demostrarle algo creo que ya lo a echo-se había atrevido a decirle eso a su jefe y ahora estaba arrepentida

-Disculpe mi atrevimiento pero…-

-Ha, ha, ha, esta bien Aurelia-esa mujer siempre decía lo que pensaba y eso le agradaba

-Señor…-estaba un poco apenada

-Tienes razón soy un "cabeza hueca" pero necesitaba que alguien me lo dijera…no se que voy a hacer cuando te vayas-de verdad que la extrañaría

-Bien creo que si me ayudas terminaremos antes-dijo pasándole algunos papeles

-Si señor Chiba-ella admiraba mucho a su jefe, de no ser por sus consejos nunca se había atrevido a retomar sus clases y ahora tenia una beca para estudiar en el extranjero

Para cuando el llego a su casa eran un cuarto para las diez de la noche y su mujer lo estaba esperando para comenzar otra de sus tantas discusiones, últimamente solo discutían, el sabía que tenia la culpa por poner el trabajo primero que a su familia pero después de que su madre muriera y se enterara de que su padre era Kimura Chiba.

-¡Papi!-grito una pequeña de unos seis años

-Harumi…-susurro el

-No pelen más-pedía con lágrimas en los ojos

El cargo a su hija y se la llevo de regreso a su cuarto en donde la dejo en la cama pero ella se aferro a su padre para que no se fuera.

-¿Ya no nos quieres?-

-¿Porque dices eso, Harumi?-esas palabras lo habían goleado

-Solo trabajas y peleas con mamá-

-Harumi…perdóname tienes un papá muy tonto-le dijo abrazando a su hija

-Yo siempre las voy a amar-dijo dándole un beso en la frente a su pequeña

El se quedo con ella hasta que se durmiera pero no podía quitarse esas palabras que su hija le había dicho y le dolía mucho tener que escuchar a su pequeña de tan solo seis años decirle aquello.

-Te quiero princesita-le dijo dándole un beso antes de salir de la habitación

Cuando entro en la de el se esposa estaba sentada al borde de la cama con la mirada fija hacia el balcón, el solo suspiro y empezó a quitarse la corbata y la camisa.

-¿Que nos esta pasando, Darien?-

-…-el se le quedo mirando pero no sabia que decirle porque esa misma pregunta se hacia el cada día

-Creo que lo mejor es que nos divorciemos-esto lo dijo dándole vuelta a su anillo

-Eso nunca va a pasar, Esmeralda-se arrodillo frente a ella y la tomo de las manos las cuales coloco sobre su pecho

-Este corazón late solo por ti y por Harumi-

-Entonces deja esa maldita empresa-todos sus problemas radicaban en ella

-Esmeralda…-pero ella no lo dejo hablar

-No Darien escúchame, tú no tienes nada que probarle a ese hombre-

-Ese hombre es mi padre-

-Ja, tu padre por dios Darien, nunca estuvo en tu vida y el día que muere tu madre decide aparecer en nuestras vidas para que dime puede que lleves el apellido Chiba pero la verdad es que no eres uno. Nunca te ha presentado en su familia como tal o en la empresa, para todos seguirás siendo el hijo de la amante que…-

-¡No más!-grito alejándose de ella y apretando los puños

-La verdad duele no, Darien yo te amo y es por eso que te digo este…ese hombre nunca va a aceptarte como su hijo, pero mira lo que este nos esta haciendo, solo nos lastimamos y ya casi no vez a tu hija…odio decirte esto pero te estas volviendo como tu padre-esas palabras eran una realidad poco a poco estaba abandonando a su familia

-Crees que soy tan estúpido como para dejarme ser como el-

-Darien-ella lo rodio con sus brazos desde atrás y le dio un beso en la espalda

-Estos últimos días e sido un completo imbécil al poner el trabajo de primero antes que a mi familia solo para impresionarlo y acércame a el aunque sea un poco y poder entender porque nunca…-acaricio las manos de su esposa y se dio la vuelta para mirarla a los ojos

-Perdóname Esmeralda-

Ella se dejo llevar los sus carisias y los besos de el, después de muchas noches de discusión ese día decidieron olvidarse de todo y se dedicaron únicamente a amarse toda la noche.

Darien comenzó a besándole el cuello hasta llegar a sus hombros en donde poco a como deslizo las tiras de su piyama la cual callo al suelo dejando ver los hermosos pecho de ella, el la tomo entre sus brazos y la dejo sobre la cama mientras que el terminaba de quitarse su ropa. El se acomodo a su lado y con su mano comenzó a redibujar cada contorno del rostro de ella, al llegar a sus labios ella atrapo uno de los dedos de el y comenzó lamerlo como si fuera un dulce aquello hizo que el sonriera y siguiera con su trabajo.

Retomo su camino de besos los cuales hicieron una pequeña parada en los pecho de ella los cuales mimo con mucho cariño asiendo que ella se volviera loca de deseo y pasión, dejo que sus manos vagaran por la ropa intima de ella logrando que soltara algunos gemidos y así mismo el se deshizo de esa prenda. Ella quería jugar con su marido pero el no la dejo y le susurro cosas al oído.

-Esta noche solo yo podré jugar así que disfrútalo querida-estaba dispuesto a compensar a su mujer y mimarla como se merecía

Definitivamente Darien cumplió lo que dijo esa noche ella disfruto de las delicias que su esposo le hizo. El estaba muy entretenido jugando con al intimidad de ella haciéndola que se estremeciera una y otra vez, cuando se coloco entre sus piernas las envestidas fueron lentas al comienzo y fueron subiendo de intensidad había momentos que sacaba su miembro por completo y la hacia rogar por más, entonces el le daba ese placer en medio de tanto deseo Esmeralda rasguño la espalda de su esposo y gritando su nombre en su oído y terminado juntos.

-Te… amo-susurro el con la respiración entre cortada

-Y yo a ti-respondió ella besándolo con mucha pasión

A la mañana siguiente….

Darien estaba en su oficina preparando todo para la presentación que tenia en la tarde con respecto a la cuña para presentar los nuevos productos de la empresa y comparar los trabajos anteriores con lo que estaban sacando la competencia, cuando tocan a la puerta de su oficina…

-Listo para esta noche-pregunto un hombre de cabello rubio y ojos verdes el cual tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Olvídalo Andrew le prometí a Esmeralda que no iría-

-¿Qué?, pero no puede hacerme esto eres mi padrino-

-Esta noche no voy a ir pero si te tengo un regalito-hacia tiempo que quería desquitarse por lo que paso en su fiesta de despedida de soltero

-Eso ya lo veremos-le dijo tomando su celular

-¡Oye!, que haces-

-Llamando a tu mujer-

-Andrew-pero este no le devolvió el celular y puso el speaker

-Hola mi amor de mis amores-dijo Andrew haciendo que Darien pusiera mala cara

-El no va a ir Andrew-

-Vamos como puedes hacerme eso es mi despedida de soltero y quiero que mi mejor amigo este ahí-la verdad es que le tenia algo preparado a Darien para compensar la broma que le hizo

-Darien no va a poder ir porque el ya tiene una fiesta privada esta noche, si me entiendes cariño-

-Y, ¿Dime que te vas a poner?-preguntó Andrew recibiendo un golpe de parte de Darien

-No le hagas caso amor, nos vemos esta noche-le dijo antes de cerrar la llamada y mirar con ojos de acecino a su amigo

-Era broma, Darien jejeje-

En eso Aurelia entro a la ofician salvando a Andrew de la ira de su amigo

-Disculpe señor pero su padre lo esta esperando en su oficina-

-Bien dile que ya voy-

-Darien sabes que Rei regreso-le informo ya dejando el relajo a un lado

-Esto va a ser un dolor de cabeza-el y su media hermana no se llevaban, era como tratar que un perro y un gato estuvieran en la misma habitación

-Bueno amigo suerte y recuerda que mañana es mi boda-

-Claro como voy a olvidar el día que mi amigo se tira la cuerda al cuello-

-Lita es la mujer mas comprensiva que conozco y…-

El siguió hablando de sus cualidades hasta que Darien lo tuvo que sacar de su oficina para que no molestara más. Para cuando fue a ver a su padre Rei estaba con el teniendo una conversación muy agradare por lo visto.

-Hola Darien, ¿como has estado?-

-Muy bien y ¿tú?-

-Excelente-en medio de ese pequeño dialogo y abrazos lo dos querían matarse

-¿Para que quisieras verme?-preguntó a su padre

-Veras a Natasha se le acuario hacer un almuerzo familiar el próximo domingo y ella quieres que estés ahí con Esmeralda y la princesita-le dijo un poco nervioso cosa que no era muy común en ese hombre

-Dile a Natasha que agradezco su invitación y que estaré ahí-había algo en las palabras de Darien que soban vacías y Rei lo noto

-Bien otra cosa con respecto a la reunión de hoy quiero tocar algunos temas-les dijo pidiéndole a sus hijos que se sentaran para discutirlo

En un pequeño bar en Nueva York….

Una chica de unos diecinueve años estaba terminado de darse los últimos retoques antes del gran espectáculo

-¿Ya estas lista?-preguntó un hombre calvo muy apuesto

Ella no le hablo solo se voltio y con una sonrisa coqueta camino hasta el escenario del bar el cual se ilumino apenas ella entro y dio comienzo el show.

-¿Dónde la encontrases?-

-Mas bien ella me encontró a mi-sabia de antemano que esa chica le daría mucho dinero por eso la cuidaba tanto

-Pues te encontró un ángel amigo mío-

-Tú lo has dicho es un ángel-dijo tomando un poco de su trago

Una vez que el show había concluido en el camerino se encontraba un hombre con un ramo de rosas para aquella chica quien estaba coqueteando con el y susurrándole algunas cosas cuando sintió una fuerte presión en su mano derecha

-Si la vuelves a tocar te mato-aquello asusto al hombre el cual salio rápidamente de ahí

-No tenías porque…-pero en eso se escucho un fuerte sonido

-¡¿Que crees que haces?, Serena!-le grito después de haberle dado tremenda cachetada

-Es que no te gusto el Show-respondió ella con la mejilla roja

-No juegues conmigo Serena-

-Suéltame que me lastimas-

-Tú no hablas con nadie y tampoco tocas a nadie sin que yo te lo diga-

-…-ella solo lo miro con rabia

-Es que acaso quieres regresar a esa pocilga donde te encontré, recuerda fuiste tu la que vino buscándome-le dijo soltándola con brusquedad

-Mejor prepárate que tienes trabajo que hacer-fue lo único que le dijo

Ella recogió sus cosas y aquel ramo de flores lo miro un instante antes de tirarlo a la basura dejando caer un par de lágrimas.

De regreso a Japón…

Darien estaba exponiendo muy buenas ideas para mejorar la empresa y de cómo mostrar los productos de una forma más simple pero llamativa a la vez sin que el presupuso fuera excesivo. Pero en medio de la reunión la secretaria de Darien lo interrumpió desciendo que era urgente

-Si me disculpa, aquí mi colega Furuhata seguirá con la reunión-dijo saliendo de la sala de reuniones

-¿Qué pasa Aurelia?-

-Su esposa lo a estado llamado…su hija esta en el hospital y…-pero el no la dejo que continuara

-¡Que mi niña esta en el hospital!-estaba alterado

-Si pero…-

-¿Se puede saber que esta pasando?-preguntó Kimura

-Lo siento tengo que irme-

-Espera un momento Darien estábamos en medio de una reunión…-

-Ustedes pueden seguir esa reunión sin mi ahora mi familia me necesita…pero que sabe usted de eso-le dijo dejando a su padre con la palabra en la boca

-Muchacho insolente-dijo entre dientes regresando a la sala de reunión con un muy mal genio

Para cuando el llego al hospital Esmeralda ya estaba saliendo con su hija en brazos la cual al ver a su padre lo llamo y Darien la tomo entre sus brazos y la lleno de besos.

-¿Que fue lo que pasó Esmeralda?-

-Amor tranquilízate si, la director mi llamo y me dijo que es que estaba jugando a las escondidas y a tu linda hija se le ocurrió treparse a un árbol para que no la encontrar y pues la rama se partió y se fracturo el brazo-

-Harumi nunca vuelva a hacer algo como eso no sabes lo preocupado que estaba-le dijo un poco molesto

-Lo siento papi-el solo suspiro y la abrazo como si su vida dependiera de ello

Cuando llegaron a casa Esmeralda de pregunto a su marido si regresaría a trabajar y el simplemente respondió que no y que se quedaría con la princesita y la reina de la casa lo que quedaba del resto del día. Ya entrada la tarde Darien había dejado a su pequeña descansar y fue a ver que estaba haciendo su linda mujer.

-Se nos acabo la fiesta esta noche-comento ella

-Bueno yo estaba pensando en…-

-Darien-ella le pego en el brazo con la cara roja por lo que le había dicho

-Me voy a morir si no le hago el amor a mi esposa hoy-

-Dudo que eso pase además…-pero fue interrumpida por el timbre de la puerta

-Pero…-protesto el pero el timbre de la puerta no dejaba de sonar

-Nada de pero, porque no sigues cortando esto mientras que voy a abrir la puerta-

-Te hago responsable de lo que me pase esta noche-le dijo antes de que saliera de la cocina

Cuando habría la puerta se llevo una sorpresa al ver quien estaba delante de ella.

-Buenas tardes, Esmeralda-

-Señor Chiba que lo trae por aquí-

-Supe que la pequeña tuvo un accidente así que yo…quería saber como estaba y le traje esto-dijo con un pequeño muñeco de peluche

-Pero pase por favor-le costo mucho trabajo decirle a ese hombre que entrara a su casa

-Ella ahora esta durmiendo pero descuide se el doctor dijo que era una fractura del brazo nada grabe en unas cuantas semanas le quitaran el yeso-espera que con eso tuviera y se fuera de su casa

-Ya veo…-

-Amor quien…papá-se sorprendió al verlo ahí

-Puedo hablar contigo un momento si no te importa claro-

-No esta bien yo también quiero hablar contigo-le dijo llevándolo al estudio

Una vez los dos solos se formo un terrible silencio entre los dos…Darien fue el primero en hablar

-Siento mucho la manera en la que te hable hoy-se disculpo

-No esta bien, comprendo perfectamente esas palabras y me las merecía-sabía que su hijo estaba en todo su derecho de sentir ese enojo hacia el

-…-pero Darien prefrío no decir nada más y solo se le quedo mirando

-Yo realmente amaba a tu madre-

-Claro como tu amante no es así-pero Darien no vio venir el tremendo puñetazo que le dio su padre

-¡Nunca vuelvas a decir que era mi amante!-

-Y es que acaso eso no era para ti o…-

-Cuidado con lo que dices muchacho-

-Serenity…ella era mi esposa no mi amante-

-¿Tú esposa?-Darien no se tragaba eso, porque su madre nuca tuvo secretos con el

-…Yo tenia una relación con tu madre mucho antes de que Natasha apareciera. Pero mi familia especialmente mi padre desaprobaba mi relación con Serenity así que nosotros nos casamos en secreto…el problema fue que no podíamos estar separados y ella se las arreglo para trabajar en la empresa como si secretaria y fue cuando mi padre arreglo el matrimonio con Natasha y así fusionar las dos empresas-

-Dices que la amabas, pero la abandonaste-estaba molesto porque el sabía cuando tu madre había sufrido y el que le dijera que ellos estaba casados no ayudaba en nada si al final no pudo luchar por la persona que amaba

-No las cosas no son así…yo no le di importancia a ese compromiso arreglado yo quería a Serenity nos amábamos, pero todo tiene u limite y el de ella llego a su fin. Le conté la verdad a Natasha pero ella estaba muy dolida pues ella se había enamorado de mi y yo la había lastima, ese día tuve que salir de viaje y no pude decírselo a tu madre y ella fue a buscarme a mi casa encontrándose con Natasha quien le dijo cuantas cosas y ella simplemente se fue…-hizo una pequeña pausa ya que le dolía mucho recordar eso

-Cuando regrese Natasha solo corrió a mi llorando y pidiéndome perdón por lo que había echo en ese ínstate confronte a mi padre y rompí ese maldito compromiso y fui por Serenity sabía donde encontrarla pero cuando llegue ella me extendió una hoja de divorcio con su firma y solamente me dijo que fuera feliz y que ella también lo haría…fui un imbécil por no haber luchado por ella y cuando me mando aquella carta una semana antes de morir yo…-

-¿Qué carta?-preguntó Darien

-Ella me escribió una carta en donde me decía que teníamos un hijo juntos y que su nombre era Darien, sentía mucho no habérmelo dicho antes también quería hablar conmigo de otras cosas pero yo estaba tan molesto que destroce aquella carta y cuando decidí ir a verla ya había sido muy tarde…-ya para este punto Kimura tenia la voz quebrada y un nudo en la garganta

-…Ahora comprendo porque apareciste del día del su entierro después de tantos años-ese día cuando el llego y dijo que era su padre, Darien lo había molido a golpes por la indecencia de aparecer así

-Solo la hice sufrí hasta el ultimo momento pero si tan solo hubiera echo las cosas de otro manera ya…-

-Igual estaría muerta, papá ella te amo hasta el ultimo aliento y no creo que te culpara por no haber ido haberla-ahora era el, el que tenia un nudo en la garganta

-Serenity…Darien quier disculparme contigo por la manera en la que te he tratado en estos dos últimos años…pero es que no se como tratarte, no eres un niño eres un hombre echo y derecho con una hermosa familia y yo me he perdido tanto que…siento que no me necesitas-

-Siempre voy a necesitar a un padre-

-Darien-

-Empecemos de nuevo, ¿si?-dijo extendido su mano

Kimura estrecho la mano de su hijo y lo jalo hacia el para abrazarlo y no pudo evitar que se le salieran algunas lagrimas. Después de esto Darien hablo con Esmeralda y le explico las cosas con calma pero a pesar de todo ella no confiaba en Kimura pero trataría de conocerlo y llevarse mejor con el.

El día de la boda de Andrew con Lita fue todo un éxito a pesar de algunos contratiempo con el clima y la pequeña broma de Darien hacia su amigo en donde su regalo de despedida de soltero habían sido un par de travistes claro eso había sido su pequeña venganza de lo que Andrew le había echo a el. También la relación entre Darien y su padre había mejorado y el día del almuerzo familiar realmente fue en familia, claro que no podía faltar ese cariño que Rei sentía por Darien y viceversa ya que esa relación era un poco complicada, en cambio con su media hermana Hotaru y Seiya era una relación agradable y compartían ciertos gustos.

Aquella reunión familiar se extendió hasta la noche cuando Darien y Esmeralda se despidieron de todos.

-Harumi quedo agotada-dijo ella al ver a su pequeña dormida

-Te amo tanto Esmeralda-le dijo besando la mano de ella

-Yo también te amo Darien-

Cuando la luz se puso verde Darien comenzó avanzar pero en eso una luz lo segó por unos minutos y todo se oscureció al instante…

Días después…

Darien sentía todo su cuerpo muy pero muy pesado y solo podía escuchar algunos gritos y luego…en eso abrió sus ojos sin saber donde estaba.

-Darien-

-Papá, ¿Donde estoy?-

-Estas en el hospital

-¿Hospital?-no entendía que pasaba

-Tuviste un accidente y…-

-¿Donde están Esmeralda y Harumi?, ¿Papá?-preguntó con desesperación

-porque no puedo mover mis piernas-

-Hijo…tuviste un accidente automovilístico y…ellas murieron-Kimura no pudo mirar a su hijo

-No, eso no…-no podía creer eso ellas no podían estar

Darien se desespero he intento levantarse de esa cama gritando los nombres de su esposa e hija con desesperación y amargura, las enfermeras y médicos tuvieron que sujetarlo para poder ponerle un tranquilizante, Natasha entro al cuarto al escuchar los gritos y no puedo soportar ver esa escena y se abrazo a su espero llorando con amargura.

-¡Nooooo!-fue un grito desgarrador

Al cabo de una semana los médicos le dijeron que había sufrido una lección en la Columba vertebrar pero dado que la gravedad de la lección no era mayor con terapias y mucho esfuerzo el podría volver a caminar, pero a Darien ya nada le importaba lo que mas ababa acababa de perderlo para siempre y nunca más las vería. El día del entierro Diamante no le importo que Darien estuviera en silla de ruedas y lo golpeo con todas sus fuerza por haber dejado que su hermana muriera, era algo que nunca le perdonaría en su vida.

Pero Darien después de todo esto se en cerro en su casa, no quería ver a nadie solo quería estar solo y si era posible morirse mejor así todo el dolor que sentía desaparecería para siempre. Su familia hizo todo lo posible por ayudarlo a superar aquella tragedia sin mucho éxito, Lita le prepara todos los días la comida pero el no la tocaba en cuanto a Andrew no aguanto mas esa actitud de el y lo confronto diciéndole que ni a Esmeralda ni a su hija le hubiera gustado verlo en ese estado en que estaba, echo un desperdicio humano.

-Tienes que vivir Darien y superar esto…se que será doloso pero todos estamos contigo-le decía

-Déjame solo Andrew, solo quiero morir-

Andrew se enfureció y lo tomo del cuello del suéter y le dio tremendo golpe dejándolo caer de la silla junto con la foto que el sostenía.

-Si quieres morir adelante-dicho esto se fue con rabia de ver a su amigo en ese estado

El se quedo ahí en el suelo y simplemente cerro los ojos pero cuando los abrió seguía en ese mismo lugar solo que era de noche y vio la foto de Esmeralda y su hija.

-Lo siento, lo siento…-repetía una y otra vez en llanto

Dos días después el mando a sacar todas las pertenencias de su esposa e hija ya no podía soportar verlas y mucho menos sentir ese olor. Aquello fue como si su alma se liberara un poco pero el dolor seguía ahí, reunió todo ese dolor y comenzó a ir a sus terapias pero el ya no era el mismo y su familia lo había notado.

Un año más tarde…

Darien había cogido la costumbre de salir a correr todas las mañanas antes de ir al trabajo del cual salía tarde he iba a un pequeño bar a tomarse unos tragos, haces iba con Andrew otra prefería ir solo y ese día había ido solo cuando estaba por su tercer trago las luces del bar se apagaron por un instante y una hermosa mujer con un traje blanco muy revelador comenzó a caminar entre la multitud cuando ella lo vio a el y el la vio a ella.

El no pudo verlo los ojos por aquella masca que traiga consigo pero ella llevaba unas alas en su espalda falsas que la hacia parecer un ángel caído del cielo entonces ella camino hacia Darien el cual no podía dejar de mirarla, ella tomo el rostro de el con sus delicadas manos y lo beso, pero no fue un beso cualquiera, fue uno con mucha pasión y deseo por parte de los dos.

Para cuando Darien abrió los ojos aquella mujer había desaparecido del mimo modo en que había llegado al bar.

Seis años después…

-Hay Darien un poco más-gemía una mujer

-Te gusta que te lo haga de este modo-le susurraba a la mujer

-¡Siiii me encanta…mmm…dame más fuerte ahhh!-

No paso mucho tiempo para que los dos terminara juntos y con la respiración entre cortada ella lo beso.

-Siempre es un placer tener sexo contigo Darien-dijo ella acomodándose la ropa

-Y después de esto aun planeas dejarme-reclamo el sentándola sobre su escritorio

-Prometo recompensarte cuando regrese-dijo ella con una sonrisa

-Eres una zorra Beryl-le dijo dejándole un chupete en el cuello

-Sabes que esto te va a costar señor Chiba-dijo al ver aquel chupete

-Pero me las cobrare cuando regrese-se bajo del escritorio y fue por sus zapatos

-¿A dónde vas esta vez?-preguntó el

-Tengo un desfile en Milán y otro en Brasil-

Beryl era una de las modelos más famosas en todo Japón y no hace mucho que conoció a Darien pero su relación solo se basaba en sexo nada más de lo contrario ya no seria divertido para ella.

-Estaré de regreso en un par de semanas, hasta entonces muñeco-

Cuando ella salio se topo con la secretaria de Darien la cual estaba un poco sonrojada porque había alcanzado a escucharlos.

-Señor aquí tiene los informes que pido-

-Gracias Celeste-

Darien en los últimos años había cambiado mucho era algo frío y muy cotizado por las mujeres de la empresa con las cuales ya se había acostado con unas cinco. Pero con Beryl el sexo era diferente, cuando uno necesitaba al otro solo tenían que llamar y listo nada de coqueteos o citas. Aunque el único que sabía de sus andanzas era su viejo amigo Andrew el cual había tenido que cubrirlo en algunas ocasiones cuando ella pasaba por la empresa.

-Ya se fue la víbora-se escucho la voz de un hombre en la puerta

-¿Que quieres, Andrew?-

-Vengo a recordarte de la inauguración del restaurante de Lita-

-Es esta noche cierto-

-Si, pero trata de no llegar con alguna de tus amiguitas-el todavía recordaba aquel incidente en la fiesta de recaudación de la empresa cuando el llego con una tipa nada agradable

-Descuida iré solo-

Tal como Darien lo prometió fue solo a la inauguración pero lo que no sabía era que le habían arreglado un pequeño encuentro con una linda mujer pero el había cerrado su corazón para el amor ya que a pesar de haber pasado siete años desde la muerta de su esposa una parte de el había muerta junto con ella y por eso trataba de no tener ninguna relación romántica con nadie, no quería pasar por lo mismo una vez más.

Para cuando llego a casa un tremendo aguacero comenzó a caer y cuando fue a cambiarse para terminar de empacar algunas cosas para la mudanza se genero un tremendo apagón por toda la cuadra.

-Genial-

Cuando encontró la linterna por fin, escucho un ruido que provenía del jardín, a pesar de la tremenda lluvia salio a fuera con un bate de béisbol por si se trataba de algún ladrón pero delante de el se encontraba una mujer de cabello largo rubio y desnuda completamente. Los dos se miraron a los ojos fijamente

-Te encontré-susurro para ella

Darien corrió hacia ella antes de que cayera incontente al suelo…

Continuara…

Bien aquí les dejo el primer capitulo de esta historia, espero que sea de su agrado.

Pichicoy


	2. Chapter 2

**SOLO NECESITO UN BESO PARA QUERERTE **

**Y**

**UNA VIDA PARA AMARTE**

**(Todos los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi)**

Capítulo 02 ¿Quien eres?

Darien corrió hacia ella antes de que cayera incontente al suelo…

-¡Ey!-

-¡Despierta!-

Darien dejo el bate a un lado y sostuvo la linterna con la boca para quitarse la camisa y así cubrir a la chica, en medio de aquella lluvia el empezar a revisarla para ver si tenia alguna herida y fue en se momento que sintió que algo calido detrás de la cabeza de ella, al verse la mano se dio cuenta de que era un poco de sangre. Llamo a una ambulancia rápidamente y no solamente tenia una herida en la cabeza sino que también estaba con mucha fiebre. Con mucho cuidado la tomo entre sus brazos para llevarla adentro de la casa cuando escucho la voz de un hombre.

-Esa perra es mía yo la compre-lo dijo en un tono amenazante caminado hacia a el, sin impórtale que fuera el dueño de la casa o quien fuera

Darien no tuvo otra alternativa que dejarla de nuevo sobre el césped con cuidado a la vez que tomaba su bate.

-Mejor se va de aquí antes de que llame a la policía-le advirtió

-No me voy a ir sin ella-

La lluvia empezó a coger más fuerza, pero ahora poco a poco comenzó a regresar la luz y uno de los vecinos de Darien que estaba revisando algo en la sala vio como su vecino estaba peleando con un sujeto y le pedio a su mujer que llamara a la policía. Darien le había dado una buena paliza al tipo con el bate pero en medio de un descuido, el hombre le dio una patada en el estomago a Darien haciendo que soltara el bate y fue en eso cuando el sujeto saco una pequeña navaja y lanzo el bate lejos para comenzar a atacarlo logrando hacerle un pequeño corte el brazo. En eso Darien le dio un tremendo golpe en la mandíbula dejando al tipo en el suelo. Para cuando el vecino de Darien salio a ayudarlo vio como este le estaba dando una brutal golpiza al hombre que estaba en el suelo.

-Señor Chiba ya es suficiente, lo va a matar si sigue así-le dijo separándolos del tipo y tratando que se calmara

-¡Cálmese ya la policía esta en camino!-tuvo que gritarle

Aquello hizo que el entrara en razón y se acordada de la chica

-Suélteme, la chica…-

-¿Qué chica?-y fue cuando vio a una mujer tirada en el suelo

Darien corrió hasta ella y con la ayuda de su vecino la llevaron dentro de la casa, no paso mucho tiempo para que llegara la ambulancia, la condición de la chica era grabe pero cuando el trato de ir con ella en la ambulancia la policía llego al lugar y lo retuvieron para hacerle algunas preguntas de lo que había pasado mientras que mientras que esposaban y metían al tipo que Darien le había dado tremenda golpiza en la patrulla. El tuvo que explícale lo sucedido a la policía y que solo estaba actuando en defensa propia.

-Muy bien señor Chiba es todo por ahora, si va a presentar algún cargo puede hacerlo nosotros vamos a investigar más a fondo lo sucedido-le dijo dado a como sucedieron las cosas parecía un caso de trafico de persona

-Gracias oficial-

-Haré que uno de los oficiales lo lleve al hospital usted también necesita atención-

En ese momento a Darien le ímproba más saber sobre la condición de la chica que los pequeños rasguños que el tenia, cuando llego al hospital pregunto por la chica pero nadie le dio respuesta alguna y no fue cuando Sara lo vio.

-Darien, ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó ya que sabía que ese hombre odiaba los hospitales a tal punto que la única forma de que el entrara a uno fuera si estuviera muerto

-Sara necesito que…-le contó lo sucedido y quería saber donde estaba aquella chica y si estaba bien

-De acuerdo le pediré a una de las enfermeras que me averigüe quien la esta atendiendo pero ahora tu vienes conmigo-le dijo haciendo referencia a la herida que tenia en el brazo

-Es un simple rasguño-protesto el

Al cabo de unos minutos Sara ya había terminado de limpiarle la herida

-Tuviste suerte de que no fuera más profunda-

Sara había sido quien lo ayudo en su terapia de rehabilitación hace ya seis años pero la relación que ellos habían tenido iba más haya que la de un paciente con su doctor. Estuvieron juntos por dar de veces pero entonces ella se comprometió y decidieron hacer como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos, quedando de amigos.

-Ya terminaste con eso-era obvio lo incomodo que se sentía ya que ese lugar solo le traía amargos recuerdos

-Si-termino de vendarle la herida

En eso una de las enfermeras los interrumpió, al parecer el esposo de Sara había ido para recogerla y también le dijo sobre quien estaba atendiendo a la chica que Darien estaba buscando.

-Darien la chica la esta ateniendo la doctora Mizuno y están el quinto piso-

-Gracias Sara-se despidió de ella con un pequeño beso en los labios

Al llegar al quinto piso, las enfermeras no podían dejar de murmurar al ver a Darien y no era para menos el estaba con su camiseta blanca mojada la cual se le pagaba al cuerpo dejando ver su buen estado físico. Al preguntarles por la doctora Mizuno una de las chicas no pudo evitar sonrojarse y le dijo estaba en el siguiente pasillo a mano izquierda, cuando el iba llegando se topo con un hombre de cabello plateado y ojos azules quien tenia mas o menos su edad el cual lo miraba con desprecio.

-Chiba-le costo mucho decir aquel apellido

-Diamante-

Después de siete años era la primera vez que ellos dos se volvían a ver, pero el resentimiento y el odio entre los dos permanecía presente, desde que se conocían había una pequeña rivalidad pero a pesar de eso se podían soportar mutuamente, el problema comenzó cuando el se caso con la hermana de el Esmeralda y Diamante eran muy unidos y cuando ella murió culpo de todo a Darien, a pesar de que el conductor que los invistió aquel día estaba cumpliendo su condena en la cárcel. Diamante nunca le perdonaría a Darien lo que paso.

Los dos se quedaron mirándose fijamente por un segundo y luego cada uno tomo su camino. Cuando encontró a la doctora Mizuno ella le comunico que el estado de la paciente era delicado, no solo había recibido un fuerte golpe en la cabeza sino que tenia una fuerte pulmonía y con una fiebre muy alta.

-Si le soy sincera señor Chiba me sorprende mucho que esa chica haya podido llegar caminando hasta su casa estado en el estado en que se encontraba-le dijo

-¿Se repondrá?-preguntó preocupado ya que no estaba seguro que hubiera echo algo por esa chica

-Es una chica fuerte y estoy segura que se mejorara en algunos días-

-…Pero lo que me preocupa es el golpe que recibió en la cabeza aunque no hay una hemorragia interna si tiene una fractura craneal y la tendré unos días en observación-Darien entendió lo grabe de la situación ya que cual quier golpe en la cabeza podía ser peligró

-¿Cree que pueda verla aunque sea por un segundo?-

-Adelante-le dijo ya que al fin y al cabo el la había salvado aunque no se diera cuenta de eso. Al verla ahí se le estrujo el corazón, se acerco la tomo de la mano

Darien no dijo nada y solo le acaricio la mejilla…

-Manténgame al tanto de su estado por favor-dicho eso se marcho del hospital.

Una semana después…

-No hagas eso-decía una mujer

-Ahhh…mmm-gemía de placer

-Eres simplemente deliciosa-dijo haciendo un camino de besos hasta llegar a sus labios

En donde sus lenguas comenzaron a jugar entre si logrando que los dos se quedaran sin aliento haciendo que se separaran, al hacerlo el la miro a los ojos y con una sonrisa bajo hasta los pechos de ella en donde comenzó a lamerlos y mordisquearlos un poco arrancándole algunos gemidos y haciendo que deseara más. El la penetro con fuerza y la hizo sentarse sobre el mientras que el marcaba el ritmo con las caderas de ella y jugaba con los senos de ella. Por toda la casa se escuchaban los gemidos de ellos dos y no paso mucho para que terminaran juntos.

Ella se dejo caer sobre el pecho de el….

-Me encanta despertar así-dijo ella

-Bueno ahora que los mocosos no están hay que aprovechar-

-¡Oye!, esos mocosos como les dices son tus hijos-le reclamo acomodándose a su lado

-Jajaja no me malinterpretes cariño, yo quiero mucho a mis hijos pero amo hacer el amor contigo cada mañana-le dijo robándole un beso a su esposa

-Te amo tanto Natasha-

-Yo también te amo-dijo abrazándose a su esposo pero extrañaba los gritos de sus hijos

-Como quisiera tener otro hijo-

-Natasha-suspiro ya que ese tema ya lo habían discutido antes

-¡Que!, tú sabes que yo siempre quise una familia grande-

La verdad es que al ver a su nieto a ella se le hizo ilusiones de ser madre otra vez y es que la casa se sentía tan vacía, Rei después de separarse de su esposo encontró a un buen hombre que la amaba y a su hijo Bradley, ahora ella contaba con tres meses de embarazo y estaban planeando la boda. En cuando a su hijo Seiya después de graduarse de la universidad consiguió un trabajo en Sapporo como arquitecto y de ves en cuando los visitaba pero entre sus hobbies estaba la música y la verdad que era muy buen cantante. Y por ultimo estaba Hotaru quien ya estaba terminado la secundaria, pero ahora se encontraba en Canadá por una beca estudiantil.

-Pues yo estoy viejo como para estar cambiando pañales a estas alturas-no es que no quisiera tener más hijos el problema fue que después de que Hotaru naciera Natasha estuvo a punto de morir por algunas complicaciones y el no quiso tener más hijos después de eso

-Vamos no digas que estas viejo porque a pesar de tener cuarenta y nueve eres el hombre mas sexy que he visto-

-Y el único que veras cariño-le recalco y ella lo beso

-Sabes deberías hablar con Darien-

-¿Sobre que?-

-Kimura tu sabes sobre que, yo quiero mucho a Darien a pesar de que no es mi hijo pero lo quiero como tal y ya han pasado siete años…el merece ser feliz-le dolía ver cuanto sufría su pequeño

-Tú sabes muy bien lo que paso la última vez que hable con el sobre ese tema-Darien se había descontrolado ya que cuando alguien tocaba el tema de la muerte de Esmeralda se molestaba tanto, que al final los dos quedaron peleándose

-Kimura…-

-Ya nosotros hemos hecho lo que estaba en nuestras manos por el y ahora solo le corresponde a el superar ese dolor por su cuenta-

Por otro lado…

Darien llego al hospital muy temprano como lo había estado haciendo en las últimas semanas y ahora sabía el nombre de aquella chica por una pulsera que encontró en el jardín con el hombre de ella grabado. Al tomar el ascensor se encontró con Diamante, el también había estado viniendo para ver como se encontraba ella.

-¿Ya sabes algo relacionado con, Serena?-preguntó Darien

-Eso es algo que no te incumbe Chiba-el no iba a estar compartiendo información con alguien como el

-…No será que ni la misma policía a podido averiguar algo que sierva-aquel comentario enojo a Diamante

-Cuando pueda hablar con ella averiguare lo que necesito-

Al salir del ascensor se dirigieron al cuarto de Serena solo para enterarse de que ella no estaba en la habitación, la doctora Mizuno mando a buscarla y al igual que los demás Darien y Diamante tomaron caminos diferentes para encontrarla. Al cabo de unos minutos Darien estaba cruzando uno de los pasillos cuando la vio desde el ventanal sentada en uno de los bancos del jardín, se apresuro para llegar antes de que se fuera de ahí.

En otro parte de la ciudad…

Un hombre de cabello rojo corría para no ser atrapado, pero se quedo sin salida cuando llego a uno callejón sin salida.

-Pensaba ir algún lugar, Rubeus-

-Jedite, todavía con rencores mi ya te dije que…-pero este le dio un golpe en el estomago y lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa

-¿Dónde esta la chica?-preguntó

-…No se de que me estas hablando-pero aquello solo hizo que le dieran otro golpe

-No tengo tiempo para perderlo con una basura como tu, porque mejor no me dices donde esta la chica y puede que te perdone la vida-pero Rubeus solo sonrío y le escupió la cara

-Vamos a ver cuanto amor le tienes esa mujer-

El chasqueo los dedos y sus hombres se llevaron a Rubeus a otro lugar para poder hablar con más tranquilidad.

-Señor Jedite una de nuestras fuentes dice que hay una chica con las descripciones que buscamos en el hospital general de Tokio-le comunico una mujer de cabello corto de color plateado con mechas azules

-Bien, encárgate de eso y si es nuestra chica mantenla vigilada yo tengo otro asuntos que resolver-

-Si señor-

En el hospital Darien ya había llegado al jardín y solo estaba a unos cuantos pasos de ella

-¿Serena?-la llamo

Ella se quedo en silencio por un segundo y se voltio fue cuando vio a un hombre alto, cabello negro y de ojos azul oscuro, el cual se acerco un poco mas a ella.

-Serena-volvió a llamarla y esta vez ella se levanto de la banca caminado hasta el

-Serena-dijo ella un tanto confundida

-¿Quien es usted?, ¿Acaso me conoce?, ¿Sabe quien soy yo?, ¿Que hago aquí? y ¿Porque no…?-de repente se sintió un poco mareada

-¡Oye!-dijo sujetándola de la cintura

-¿Quien soy?-preguntó ella mirándolo a los ojos

-No lo se pero lo averiguaremos juntos-fue lo único que le dijo antes de tomarla entre sus brazos

Serena no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco cuando este la tomo entre sus brazos y fue comiendo con ella hasta llegar a la habitación del hospital en donde Ami los esperaba junto con Diamante. Darien le explico lo que pasaba a la doctora quien les pidió que esperar un momento afuera para ella revisarla.

Diamante al enterarse de que la chica sufría de amnesia y que en algunos casos nunca el paciente recupera la memoria y que en otros puede pasar años para que recuerde. También le dijo que el proceso podía ser mas efectivo si ella estuviera con persona que la conocieran o en lugares donde ella hubiera estado eso la ayudaría pero dado a que nadie sabía sobre ella era más difícil y solo con el tiempo quizás ella podría recordar algo.

Ami les pidió que se fueran y que la dejaran descansar por hoy, claro Diamante no estaba nada contento porque eso significaba soltar aquel tipo y eso se lo dejo muy claro a Darien, quien se quedo por unos segundos solo con Serena y de su bolsillo saco una pulsera de plata.

-Esto te pertenece-le dijo tomando la mando de ella para colocárselo

-Serena-susurro ella repasando con su dedo aquel grabado

-Pienso que la persona que te la dio debió quererte mucho-dijo tratando de sonar amigable pero el tono que uso fue uno indiferente

-…Espera…puedes decirme, ¿Quien es usted?-le preguntó antes de que se fuera

-Chiba Darien-fue lo único que le dijo antes de irse

Ahora que Diamante llego a la estación de policía su capitán lo mando a llamar y le dijo que cerrara la puerta.

-¿Que paso con la muchacha?-

-Capitán…-al ver la cara de su superior tenia que decirle que pasaba

-El golpe que recibió la muchacha le provoco amnesia y según lo que dijo la doctora Ami Mizuno puede que no la recupere-

-Ya sabes que hacer realiza tu informe y suelta al hombre-

-Pero capitán el…-

-¡Sabes a quien tenemos aquí encerrado hace una semana, lo sabes tú ex cuñado tiene mucha suerte de no ser el que este aquí encerrado por la tremenda paliza que le propino!-

-¡Eso es lo que menos me interesa pero estoy seguro que ese tipo tuvo que haber estado en contacto con…!-

-¡Se acabo Black tu crees que eres el único que quiere capturar al mandito que mato a Naomi!, ¡Ese hombre que tenemos encerrado no nos va a conducir a el, lo que paso esa noche con ese tipo fue que estaba ebrio y drogado! lamento lo que le haya podido pasar a esa chica pero sin testigos o evidencias no lo podemos encerrarlo así que sácalo de aquí ya tuve suficientes problemas con el tío de ese idiota-

El salio de la oficina del capitán echo una fiera y en eso se topo con una mujer a quien le grito para que se quitara de su camino, ella entro a la oficina del capitán.

-¿Ese era Diamante Black?-preguntó una mujer alta de cabello largo de color verde

-Tendrás que disculparlo-

-No le ha dicho nada capitán-

-Creo que los dos se van a llevar muy bien-dándole a entender a ella que tenia que decirle que era su nueva compañera

En los vestidores Diamante estaba tan molesto que le dio un golpe a la puerta de su casillero.

-Naomi-susurro

Ellos no solo eran compañeros de policía sino que ella era su prometida, pero ellos estaba trabajando en un caso en el cual Diamante se oficio para estar de infiltrado pero el antiguo capitán que tenían decidió poner a Naomi en el caso de infiltración y a tan solo tres años de que su hermana Esmeralda muriera descubrieron que Naomi había traicionado a la policía, el no pudo creer eso, desobedeciendo las ordenes el quiso averiguar que pasaba y lo que descubrió fue que el capitán un policía corrupto que delato a Naomi haciendo que toda la operación cayera. Ella estaba en la casa del traficante cuando esta exploto.

-Si ya te desquitaste entonces empecemos a trabajar-

-¿Quien eres tú?-

-Meio Setsuna tu nueva compañera-dijo extendiendo su mano

-No necesito a una compañera-contesto pasando a su lado

-Pues te guste o no estamos en esto juntos ahora-

-Haz lo que quieras-le contesto saliendo de los vestuarios

-Va a ser un día muy largo-se dijo a si misma hiendo detrás de Diamante

A las afueras de la estación de policía un hombre joven salía de ese lugar junto con su abogado después de una semana en se asqueroso lugar, antes de montarse en su limosina se acerco a uno de sus hombres de confianza

-Ya perdí mi dinero con esa perra y no voy a arriesgarme a que me hunda-

-Señor-

-Solo has tu trabajo-le dijo

Ya al caer la tarde en la empresa SkyMoon….

Kimura fue a la oficina de su hijo para llevarle algunos documentos y de paso decirle que en su ausencia lo dejaba a cargo de la empresa entre otras cosas.

-Y ¿que hay de la reunión con el señor Tsukino?-

-Te dejo a cargo, se que eras muy bueno con los negocios-

-Entonces estas pensando en hacer algunos negocios con ellos-

-Pienso que nos vendría bien tener algunos tratos con ellos y dejar a un lado esa rivalidad que empezó tu abuelo y si el señor Tsukino tiene una buena propuesta creó que deberíamos pensarlo-

-Te entiendo y descuida yo me are cargo de todo-

-Darien que te párese y después del trabajo vamos a tomar unos tragos, es que quiero hablar contigo-

-…Lo siento quede con Andrew y Lita para cenar-en estos momentos el no quería hablar con su padre

-En otra ocasión entonces-Kimura lo dejo para que siguiera en lo que estaba haciendo pero sabía que algo entre ellos había cambiado

En otro lugar un hombre de unos cuarenta y siete de cabello castaño, alto y con lentes acaba de llegar a su casa en donde su esposa lo recibió con un beso y le dijo que pronto estaría la comida

-Y, ¿Sammy?-

-Esta en el estudio al parecer esta buscando un libro-

Cuando entro había un montón de libros sobre el escritorio un poco complicados

-No crees que son muchos libros para ti-

-Hola papá, la verdad es que solo este me interesa ya pongo los demás en su lugar-el sabía que a su padre no le gustaba que estuviera en el estudio sin su permiso

Cuando su hijo empezó a acomodar los libros vio un pequeño oso sobre la mesa el cual tomo entre sus manos y Sammy lo vio

-Lo siento papá lo puse ahí para…-

-Esta bien hijo, no pasa nada-

Una vez que todos los libros estaban en su lugar el puso ese pequeño oso sobre el estante

-Papá algún día me dirás porque es tan especial ese muñeco-desde que podía recordar se oso había sido muy importante para su padre

-Cuando seas mayor-

-Pero si tengo quince-se quejo el

-No tienes tarea que hacer-dijo con el libro en la mano

Con esto Sammy se fue a su cuarto para terminar su tarea, pero el se quedo mirando ese oso con nostalgia y tristeza, en su cabeza resonaban las palabras de una pequeña que lo llamaba con una sonrisa. El estaba tan sumido en sus recuerdos que no escucho que lo llamaban

-Cariño-al no tener respuesta camino hasta el

-Kenji-dijo rodeándolo con sus brazos desde atrás haciendo que regresara a la realidad

-…Ikuko-

-Se que no te gusta hablar del tema pero tarde o temprano me lo tendrás que contar-

Cuando Ikuko conoció a Kenji sabia que era un hombre divorciado pero no le gustaba hablar del tema, ella lo entendía porque también tuvo una relación que no funciono. Es mejor olvidar el pasado y seguir adelante pero Kenji si fue muy claro con ella desde el principio le dijo que no quería tener hijo, lo cual eso era un problema para Ikuko porque ella si quería tener un hijo. Pero respeto su deseo ya que ella lo amaba solo esperaba que con el tiempo cambiara de opinión, lo cual no sucedió y al enterarse de que estaba embarazada quiso dejarlo pero al final el se entero de lo que pasaba y le dijo que era un tonto y que estaba feliz de tener un hijo con ella.

-Cariño yo…-

-Sabes porque mejor no te cambias y yo termino de cocinar y puede que mas tarde te de tu postre-esto se lo dijo al oído mientras que baja su mano hasta la intimidad de el y lo acariciaba

-Pero yo quiero el postre ahora-le dijo pero ella se alejo y le dijo no había postre hasta después de la cena

Al caer la media noche Serena no podía conciliar el sueño y solo daba vueltas en la cama del hospital, cerró los ojos y solo veía la cara de Darien haciendo que su corazón latirá rápidamente no entendía porque ese hombre que acaba de conocer le provocaba esos sentimientos. Ya cansada se volteo para el otro lado y abrió los ojos cuando vio a un hombre frente a ella, trato de decir algo pero este le apretó el cuello con fuerza, Serena luchaba porque la soltara pero le era imposible sentía como se quedaba sin aire lentamente, en eso ella logro rasguñarlo muy cerca del ojo haciendo que la soltara, no tuvo mucho tiempo para recuperarse y se dejo caer de la cama para salir de ahí y buscar ayuda.

Pero el hombre no la dejo salir y la tomo de la pierna con fuerza arrastrándola hacia el, Serena comenzó a gritar rogando que alguien la escuchara. Fue cuando alguien entro al cuarto enfrentándose al sujeto aunque ella no pudo verle muy bien la cara se dio cuenta de que era una mujer quien le dijo que se fuera, Serena corrió por los pasillos hasta que dio con un guardia de seguridad que estaba con unas enfermerazas y le dijo lo que estaba pasando, pero cuando llego solo estaba el hombre quien ya hacia muerto en la habitación.

La policía no tardo mucho en llegar y Diamante se llevo a Serena a la estación de policía aprovechando que su capitán no estaba y sin importarle lo que la doctora Mizuno o su nueva compañera le decía. En la estación todos sabían que Diamante cuando se trataba de interrogar a alguien era muy violento y rudo con los hombres y con las mujeres era muy frío pero con Serena fue diferente.

-Le traje un poco de té-dijo cerrando la puerta detrás de el

-Gracias señor…-

-Sargento Black-contesto acercando una silla para sentarse a su lado

-Muy bien señorita Serena ahora estamos los dos solos si que hablemos-

La conversación que ellos tenían no llego muy lejos ya que el capitán de Diamante los interrumpió en el momento en que Serena estaba llorando el capitán lo miro muy molesto pero el no era el único que estaba ahí Darien y otro sujeto también esta ahí que Diamante reconoció al instante.

-Zafiro-a el no le sorprendía que estuviera ahí después de todo era el abogado de Chiba

-Serena-Darien se acerco a ella y esta lo abrazo con fuerza

-No quiero regresar al hospital-le dijo

Darien no sabia que hacer sintió el impulso de abrazarla también y decirle que toda estaría bien y que la protegería pero simplemente le dijo que la llevaría a casa con el.

-Si la señorita ya dijo lo que tenía que decirle sargento nos vamos-

-Ya hablaremos después conejita-aquello molesto a Darien y se llevo a Serena lejos de su presencia

-Black te quiero en mi oficina-dijo muy molesto saliendo de ahí

-Si quieres ayudarla hermano deja a un lado la rivalidad que tienes con Darien-lo retuvo antes de que se fuera

-Claro ahora estas de su lado-

-Yo no estoy de lado de nadie-

Alrededor de las dos de la mañana Darien llego a su departamento después de que la doctora revisara a Serena.

-Hoy puedes dormir en mi habitación y ya mañana veremos que hacemos-dijo indicándole donde estaba el cuarto

-Esto le sonara extraño pero con usted me siento segura-le dijo dándole un beso a Darien en la mejilla cosa que lo sorprendió

-Buenas noches-

-Si buenas noches-

Darien se tiro sobre el sofá diciéndose que era lo que estaba pensando al traer a esa chica a su departamento, desde aquel día que la encontró no podía dejar de pensar en ella y esa sensación no la habían sentido desde hace años por alguien. Pero al recordar a su esposa e hija lo hizo entrar en razón para el todo lo que fuera amor estaba muerto al igual que ella y con este pensamiento se quedo dormido.

Cuatro días más tarde…

Darien ya se estaba desesperando Serena lo había interrumpido en medio de reunión importante por unos gatos que encontró seca del apartamento y le pidió que el los ayudara y lo peor de todo fue que comenzaron una ridícula discusión frente a las personas que estaba en la reunión con las cuales se tuvo que pero lo que molestaba era que al final le había cumplido el capricho a esa niña y ahora tenia a dos gatos en su apartamento Luna y Artemis.

-Y ¿Donde esta tu linda novia?-comento Andrew

-No ayudas Andrew-

-Vamos Darien si tanto te desespera entonces deja que se quede con Diamante-pero Darien lo miro de una manera tan fría por aquel comentario

-Ya entendí retiro lo dicho, pero no puedes negar que Serena es muy sexy y linda-

-No se porque somos amigos-

-Porque yo te quiero y tu me amas y compartimos muchos momentos que…-

-Ya Cállate-

-Si de verdad quieres ayudarme deja que ella se quede contigo y con lita unos días quieres, es que hoy regresa Beryl y pues tu sabes…-

-Claro me olvidaba de la víbora-

-Será lo que quieras pero esa mujer es una delicia en la cama y esa lengua que tiene hace maravillas amigo-y es que Beryl me había mandado unas fotos en unas posiciones muy provocativas

-Si su marido se llega a enterar que tú te revuelcas con su mujer…-

-Eso es algo que no va a pasar-

-…Bien si lo que quieres es ayuda con Serena le puedo pedir a Lita que la contrate en el restaurante y tu tienes que entenderla la pobre esta sola, hace poco la quisieron matar y al parecer tu eres la persona mas cercana que ella conoce-

-No tienes que recordarme eso-

-Lo que tienes que hacer es hablar con Diamante sabes muy bien que el puede conseguir información sobre Serena si es que quieres ayudarla a recuperar su memoria-

Darien sabia todo eso a la perfección pero el problema era que Serena no quería saber quien era. Le había dicho que tenia miedo de descubrir quien era en realidad pero la verdad era que el quería saber sobre ella y que había pasado esa noche cuando apareció en su jardín en ese estado.

Pero no muy lejos de ahí Serena estaba caminado sin rumbo fijo y es que estar todo el día en se apartamento era aburrido así que empezó a ver si podía encontrar un lugar para trabajar pero empezó a sentir como si la estuvieran siguiendo, todavía no se le quitaba el pánico de aquella noche, al final había llegado a un barrio algo desolado y cuando quiso regresar por donde había venido, un hombre de cabello rojo y unos ojos de igual color la tomo del brazo

-Suélteme-decía forcejeando con el tipo

-Tranquilízate soy yo-le decía

En eso Serena lo patio en la entrepierna y salio corriendo de ahí, el tipo quedo tirado en el suelo por unos segundo para luego ir detrás de ella. Serena no sabía por donde se metía solo quería escapar del hombre eso, miraba hacia atrás y no lo veía.

-…Lo perdí-dijo con la respiración entre cortada en la esquina de un restaurante

-Te encontré-dijo el hombre detrás de ella

El la cargo sobre sus hombros y a pesar de los gritos de Serena aquel hombre se las ingenio para que pensaran que eran una pelea de parejas logrando llegar a un pequeño cuarto de un motel en donde lanzo a Serena sobre la cama.

-¡Déjame ir!-pedía tratando de llegar a la puerta pero este la aprisiono contra el colchón

-¡Serena tranquilízate soy yo!-le grito sujetándola con fuerza las manos y mirándola a los ojos

-Yo no se quien es usted-

-Mírame Serena soy Rubeus-

Después de la paliza que recibió por parte de Jedite escucho la conversación que ese maldito tenia con una mujer en donde decía que habían supuestamente encontrado a Serena pero que al parque no podía recordar nada sobre su vida. Entonces lo dejaron ir porque ya tenían la información que buscaban, hace poco fue que vio a Serena de lejos que iba acompañada de un hombre quien la dejo sola por un momento y cuando el se acerco ella no lo reconoció. Por eso la había estado siguiendo esperando la oportunidad de estar solo con ella, lentamente comenzó a soltarla a la vez que se quitaba sobre ella y se sentaba en la cama. En ese momento Serena aprovecho para salir corriendo de ese lugar y esta vez el no la detuvo.

Una vez lejos de ese motel ella dejo de correr y comenzó a llorar no era por el susto que acababa de pasar sino era por otro cosa algo muy adentro de ella se estaba destrozando por completo y entonces camino de regreso a ese motel entro de nuevo en aquel cuarto y aquel hombre la abrazo como si de su vida dependiera de ella. Serena sintió una sensación extraña al estar entre los brazos de aquel hombre.

-¿Quién eres?-

Continuara…..

Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo siento haber demorado en subirlo pero es que habían cosas que no me convencía pero bueno poco a poco se ira descubriendo el pasado de Serena y como fue que ella fue a parar en la casa de Darien. En el próximo capitulo las cosas van a estar subidas de todo es todo lo que les puedo decir.

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, nos vemos en el próximo

Pichicoy


	3. Chapter 3

**SOLO NECESITO UN BESO PARA QUERERTE **

**Y**

**UNA VIDA PARA AMARTE**

**(Todos los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi)**

**Capítulo 03 Heridas que no sanan**

-¿Quién eres?-

Serena se separo un poco de el y se fijo más detenidamente en el, era alto, delgado pero con una buena condición física y su cabello estaba sujeto por una cola, pero no era muy largo solo lo suficiente como para sujetárselo con una pequeña cola y su color era de un rojo intenso al igual que sus ojos. En eso momento ella comenzó a recorrer las facciones masculinas de ese hombre su la áspera barba, algunas heridas todavía eras recientes, debajo de su ojo izquierdo tenia una pequeña cicatriz ella cerro los ojos por un instante y la acaricio con sus dedos fue cuando recordó algo.

Era una noche lloviosa y ella corría por las calles hasta llegar a un apartamento abandonado en donde corrió por las escaleras cuando lo vio a el sentado en uno de los escalones.

-Dije que lo recuperaría-dijo enseñándole el brazalete

Ella camino hasta el y lo abrazo…

-Tonto solo era un brazalete-le dijo

-Pero muy especial para ti-

-Hermano Rubeus-dijo mirando la herida que tenia debajo de su ojo izquierdo

En ese momento Serena abrió sus ojos y lo miro a el, había recordado quien era para ella pero sin saber porque ella le dio una chateada.

-¿Eso porque fue?-preguntó Rubeus un poco confundido

-No lo se pero sentí que te la merecías hermano-le dijo pero el al escuchar la ultima palabra se le quedo mirando

-Serena tú…-

-Se porque tienes esa cicatriz-dijo mirando para otro lado

-Pero no somos realmente hermanos, ¿no es verdad?-

-Así es-

-Nos criamos y conocimos en las calles aunque la verdad fuiste tu la que me encontró a mi y…-quiso deciles más pero la vio temblar

-Lo siento hoy te hice pasar un mal rato y creo que lo mejor para ti es que no recuerdes nada mas, mereces vivir una vida normal-el la abrazo y le dio un beso en la frente

-Haré todo lo que pueda porque el te deje libre-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Rubeus?-en eso el celular de el comienza a sonar

-Ya es hora de que te vayas-

-¿Qué?, no tu me trajiste aquí y si bien es cierto que no quiero saber sobre mi pasado, si quiero saber quien me quiere hacer daño más porque en estos últimos días he conocido a personas que apreció mucho y no quiero que nada les pase-

-Solo te pido que confíes en mí-

-¡Como puedo confiar en ti el hecho de que recordara algo no quiere decir que te tenga confianza!-

-De quien se supone que me quieres proteger-ella no se iba a ir sin alguna respuesta

-…Del hombre a quien te vendiste…tú esposo-esto lo dijo apretando sus puños

Al escuchar aquello sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió todo el cuerpo, que clase de mujer era ella acaso ella era una zorra o alguien peor realmente ella no quería saber solo quería que todo acabara. Al final Rubeus le pido que lo que había paso hoy se quedara entre ellos dos solamente.

Para cuando Serena llego al apartamento se topo con Diamante quien le dijo que tenía que hablar con ella ya que tenían al hombre que había ordenado que la mataran.

-Entonces sargento Black…-pero el la interrumpió

-Puedes llamarme Diamante-le dijo tomándola de la mano

-Diamante, quiero saber porque ese hombre me quiso matar-

-…En la declaración que dio que no quería que una prostituta lo involucrara en un escándalo solo para quitarle mas dinero y también dijo que como te resistías te golpeo en la cabeza y cuando dejaste de moverte el te quito la ropa, solo que no espero que recobras la conciencia y lo golpearas al y salieras corriendo…-termino de contarle lo sucedido, claro que para el era una razón muy estúpida de querer matar a alguien pero ese tipo tenia tantos problemas

-Ese hombre no saldrá por un buen tiempo te lo prometo-le dijo mirándola a los ojos

-Pero a pesar de todo el dijo que…-

-No importa lo que haya dicho de ti, lo que hayas hecho en el pasado ya se borro, no existe y tienes la oportunidad de rehacer tu vida-realmente el no se comportaba de esa manera con las victimas pero ella tenia algo especial que hacia que se comportaba diferente y muy pocas personas le hacían reaccionar de ese modo

Diamante tenia razón pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo que Rubeus le había dicho y ahora lo que le dijo aquel hombre a Diamante de ella, estaba dudando se realmente merecía esa oportunidad de vivir una vida nueva.

-¿Serena?-la llamo haciendo que ella reaccionara

-Tienes razón Diamante tengo la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo y eso voy hacer-

-Me alegra escuchar eso y puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea-dijo antes de despedirse de ella ya que no podía soportar más estar en aquel apartamento

-Diamante, esperar quiero pedirte algo-lo tomo de la mano antes de que pudiera marcharse

En la empresa SkyMoon….

Darien estaba de un humor nada agradable y se debía aquel no se había podido comunicar con Serena pero la que estaba sufriendo el mal genio que tenia era su secretaria.

-¿Se puede saber que pasa?-

-¡Oh!, señorita Rei si fuera usted no entraría a la oficina, hoy su hermano no esta de muy buen humor-

-Eso no es de extrañarse-dijo entrando a la oficina de Darien el cual acababa de colgar el teléfono muy molesto y diciendo un par de cosas

-Se puede saber, ¿Porque estas como perro rabioso?-aquel comentario no le hizo gracia a el

-Sea lo que sea Rei tendrá que ser para otro memento-le dijo tomando alguna de sus cosas para irse

-Espera un momento Darien hoy tenemos una reunión con los proveedores y…-

-Eso lo puedes atender tú, ahora si me disculpas tengo que irme-dijo pasando a lado de ella

-Ella esta con Diamante-dijo ella poniéndose muy cómoda en el sofá que había en la oficina

-¿Disculpa?-

-Tú mal genio se debe por Serena no es así-

Darien cerro la puerta de la oficina y se puso enfrene de su hermana y es que para Rei su medio hermano era como un libro abierto y desde que había conocido a Serena, el no paraba de nombrarla y quejarse de ella pero cuando Rei la conoció sintió que quizás ella podía ayudarlo a el y el a ella.

-Y quien dijo que iba a verla, además y ¿Qué es so de que esta con Diamante?-cuestiono el

-Así que lo admites-dijo con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro

-Rei-

Era más que obvio que ya estaba irritado pero a pesar de eso ella le encantaba molestarlo un poco.

-No hace mucho la compañera de Diamante vino a buscarte pero como estabas ocupado yo la atendí y dijo que ya tenían preso a aquel hombre y que pasara mucho tiempo en prisión-dicho esto se levanto del sofá

-Ahora deja ese humor de perro rabioso y ponte a trabajar que tienes mucho que hacer-Darien quiso contestarle por lo de "perro rabioso" pero recordó que estaba embarazada y solo se limito a sonrío un poco

-Otra cosa puede que papá te dejara a cargo de la empresa pero eso no quiere decir que te vea como mi jefe-

-Porque Siempre tienes que hacerme mi trabajo más difícil-ellos nunca se han llevado muy bien desde que se conocieron pero en los últimos años era muy difícil que llevaran una conversación

-...Simplemente detesto el Darien que eres ahora-sin mas se fue de la oficina

Hace años que el Darien que todos conocieron una vez había muerto ya no quedaba nada de el. Cerró los ojos por un momento y por su mente paso el nombre de una sola persona

-Serena-susurro al momento que abrió los ojos y su corazón palpito con fuerza

El no podía estar tranquilo sabiendo que ella estaba a solas con Black así que se fue a la oficina de Andrew a quien encontró hablando por teléfono con Lita, pero el no tenia mucho tiempo como para esperar a que terminara de hablar así que le arrebato el teléfono a su amigo.

-Discúlpame Lita pero necesito a tu marido-

-Pero me lo tendrás que mandar temprano a casa-

-Esta bien lo dejare salir antes-le prometió mientras que traba de que Andrew no le quitara el teléfono

-Eres un encanto Darien y dile que hoy le toca recoger a Kyle-

-Yo le digo, hasta luego Lita-dijo terminado la llamada

-Sabes que tenia una conversación muy interesante con ella-dijo eso para no entrar en detalles

-Me di cuenta de eso, pero bueno dijo que busques a tu hijo-

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó sin mucho ánimo

-Necesito que vayas a mi departamento y veas si Serena se encuentra bien-

-Entonces, nunca respondió a tus llamadas-

-No, y según Rei la compañera de Black vino para decirme que ya tienen al muy maldito tras las rejas pero me preocupa que no me conteste-

-…No será que te preocupa más que este a solas con Black y que por eso no te conteste el teléfono-

-¡¿Que estas insinuando, Andrew?!-aquello le molesto y lo tomo del cuello de la camisa

-No insinúo nada-el pensó que lo tomaría como una broma pero no pensó que se molestara de ese modo y es que las únicas veces que se ponía así era cuando…

-Discúlpame-dijo una vez que lo soltó

-Yo no debí decir eso-

-Mira Andrew yo iría solo para saber que ella esta bien pero tengo cosas que hacer y Rei no me quita los ojos de vida-esto lo dijo un poco más tranquilo

-Ok, iré pero por interrumpirme con mi mujer tendrás que darme la tarde de hoy libre-

-…De acuerdo-

Por otro lado en el algún bar un hombre de cabello rojo acaba de entrar siendo recibido por algunas de las chicas que acaba de terminar con un cliente.

-Dime guapo, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?-dijo ella frotando su cuerpo contra el de el

-Busco a Jedite-al decir eso la chica se separo de el

-El no esta y si no quieres problemas será mejor que se marche-le dijo con la intención de irse pero el la tomo del brazo con fuerza

-Ese no es el modo de tratar a una mujer, Rubeus-al ver quien era soltó a la chica

-Joe-

-Nunca pensé ver tu cara por estos lugares, bienes a pagar tu deuda-

-De eso quisiera hablar con…-

-El no esta y creo que estará un tiempo afuera pero descuida ya se le a informado de la situación así que cualquier cosa que quieras tratar con el puedes hacerlo conmigo y yo le diré el mensaje-

-Solo dile que quiero hacer un trato con el-

-Tan desesperado estas…bien cuando el regrese te avisare-

-Otra cosa dejen de vigilarla-

-Eso no es negociable Rubeus y tú lo sabes-

Frustrado por no haber podido hacer nada salio del lugar pero una mujer de cabello corto de color plateado lo estaba esperando dentro de un auto negro.

-Quizás yo pueda ayudarte-

-¿Quien eres?-

-Puede que tu única salida-

Cuando Andrew llego al departamento llamo varias veces a la puerta pero nadie le respondió, sabía que no se podía ir hasta que por lo menos hablara con ella. Llamo una vez más a la puerta cuando escucho la voz de una chica

-Hola, Serena soy un amigo de Darien el me pidió que viniera a verte-

-Podrías abrí la puerta por favor-

Cuando ella abrió la puerta el se llevo una sorpresa al verla en toalla entonces Serena le dijo que si podía esperar un momento, rápidamente ella se cambio y lo dejo pasar pero no pudo evitar sentir algo de pena.

-Déjame presentarme me llamo Furuhata Andrew-

-Mucho gusto, Serena-

-Dijo que Darien lo mando-

-Si veras es que estaba preocupado por ti, el estuvo llamando varias beses, el quiso venir personalmente pero esta algo enredado en este momento-

-Lo siento no quise que se preocupara…-ella no había querido contestar ya que después de que Diamante se fuera, se quedo llorando en el balcón y sabía que si Darien la escuchaba en el estado en el que estaba se alarmaría

-Estaba algo cansada y me quede dormida, además yo…-

-Entiendo, el solo quería saber si estabas bien ya que se entero sobre lo del sujeto que…-en ese momento su celular comenzó a sonar

-Es el, ¿verdad?-preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa

-Toma habla con el-le entrego su celular

Andrew escucho el grito de Darien y como le decía que era una cabeza de chorlito entre otras cosas, pero el vio que la expresión de Serena había cambiado a una más alegre y hasta su forma de hablar había cambiado y se preguntaba si lo mismo le había pasado a Darien. Cuando ella termino de hablar con el, Andrew le comento que su esposa estaba necesitando ayuda en su restaurante y que Darien le había dicho que ella estaba buscando trabajo.

-Te interesaría trabajar en el restaurante-

-Me encantaría aunque no soy muy buena en la cocina-

-Descuida haber con Lita para en que puedes ayudar-

-Muchas gracias-

-Bueno yo me tengo que ir a buscar a mi hijo antes de que se me haga tarde-

Claro que antes de irse le dio la dirección del restaurante de Lita y el teléfono para que cuadrara una cita con ella pero antes de que se fuera Serena quiso saber un poco más de Darien al fin y al cabo estaba viviendo con el y no sabía mucho sobre el.

-Se que no es de mi incumbencia y a pesar conozco a Darien pero el siempre es así-

-¿Así como?-

-Bueno frío y distante ya sabes-ella lo había visto actuar de ese modo con las persona pero con ella no era siempre así

-…La verdad es que el nunca fue de esa manera-

-Yo no soy el indicado para decirte esto pero el perdió a su esposa e hija en un accidente-

-Eso no es…-no podía creer lo que escuchaba

-Por favor olvida lo que dije, ¿si?-no sabía porque se lo había dicho

-No diré nada-dijo con un nudo en la garganta

Una vez sola se dirigió hasta el cuarto de Darien, sentándose al borde de la cama se dejo caer hacia atrás y ahora podía entenderlo un poco mejor

Entrada la tarde en la empresa Tsukino…

Kenji estaba trabajando en su oficina cuando un hombre de unos cuarenta años aproximadamente, de cabello castaño un poco largo entro con un chico de unos quince años con la camisa manchada de sangre y algunos moretones en el rostro.

-Mira a quien me encontré-

-¡Sammy, ¿Qué demonios te paso?!-grito levantándose de su escritorio

-Por favor papá…-

-¡Por favor papá que!, ¡Sabes lo que dirá tu madre cuando te vea llegar así!-realmente estaba molesto porque no era la primera vez que esto sucedía

-¿Esta vez que pasó?-preguntó luego de revisar esas heridas

-Vamos dile-lo alentó aquel hombre de cabello castaño

-…Esta vez no fue mi culpa papá te lo aseguro pero ese tipo estaba molestando a Chiharu y no me pude el problema fue cuando el hermano de este llego yo que iba a saber que entrenaba como boxeador-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Como lo oyes Kenji el chico era unos años mayor que Sammy y lo llevo al gimnasio de boxeo para resolver el problema. Pero hermano tenia que ver esa pelea estaba emocionante-decía todo emocionado y Kenji al escuchar a su hermano que le decía eso tenia ganas de matarlo

-De verdad crees eso tío-decía un brillo en los ojos

-Claro con un poco de entrenamiento…-

-¡Neflyte deja ya de alentarlo!-ya estaba cansado de esos dos

-Y en cuanto a ti jovencito ya pensare en un castigo-

-No es juntos yo…-

-Por más que hayas tratado de ayudar a tu prima eso no justifica tu comportamiento-dicho esto llamo a su secretaria

-Ahora ve con Estrella para que te cure esa heridas y ya ve pensado que le dirás a tu madre apenas lleguemos a casa-

-Genial-sabia que no se salvaría de un regaño de su madre

Luego de Sammy se fuera Kenji le reprocho a su hermano por estar alentando a su hijo con las peleas entre otras cosas también le pregunto porque lo habían llamado.

-La que me aviso fue mi hija y pues como estabas ocupado preferí ir yo mismo además como si tu no hubieras echo lo mismo cuando tenia su edad-

-Y es por eso que no quiero que cometa las mismas idioteces que yo-le dijo sentándose detrás de su escritorio

-¿Qué?-preguntó al ver a su hermano quien tomaba asiento delante de el y lo miraba raro

-No nada-es que el sabía que su hermano tenia mucha curiosidad por saber como había sido aquella pelea

-Y, ¿Chiharu?-

-Esta en mi oficina haciendo su tarea y me pidió que no castigaras a Sammy-

-…-el no dijo nada y solo se le quedo mirando a su hermano

-No tienes trabajo que hacer-le incomodaba que Neflyte estuviera ahí

-Si, pero quería hablar contigo-

-¿Se puede saber de que?-preguntó al ver que se había puesto serio

-Este fin de semana Molly esta planeando una cena y quiere que ustedes vayan, pero el problema es que invito a sus padre-le dijo un poco molesto

-Eso quiere decir que Molly no sabe de…-

-No pude decírselo Kenji, para ella fue muy difícil estar separada de sus padres y más después de lo que paso hace dos años como yo iba a decirle que su padre me ofrecido una buena suma de dinero para que me separara de ella-

Los padres de ella siempre estuvieron en contra de su relación ya que cuando el se caso con Molly el tenia treinta y ella veinte y ya estaba embarazada de Chiharu fue cuando decidieron cortar todo tipo de comunicación, para ellos su hija estaba muerta y Neflyte era el culpable. Pero no hace unos dos años atrás el padre de ella estuvo a punto de morir de cáncer y quiso hacer las paces con su hija.

-Ese hombre nunca va a cambiar, pero por muy dura que se la verdad Molly tiene derecho a saber la clase de hombre que es su padre-

-Si fuera tan simple decírselo-el no podía ver a su esposa triste por eso había preferido no decirle nada

Entonces se formo un silencio entre los y Neflyte tomo una de las fotos que Kenji tenia en su escritorio y sonrío al verla.

-Recuerdo ese día-

-Es la única foto que tengo de ella-dijo quitándosela a su hermano

-Deberías contarle a Ikuko-

-…Decirle a Ikuko que tengo una hija de veintiséis años que quien sabe donde este es abrir esta hiedra que tengo aquí-dijo señalando su pecho

-Kenji, no me acabas de decir que por muy dura que se la verdad tiene derecho a saberla-

-…-odiaba cuando su hermano hacia eso con el

-Las cosas son muy diferentes-

-No sabes cuanto he soñado con abrazarla de nuevo y decirle que la amo y que yo…solo espero que donde quiera que este sea feliz-

Neflyte quiso decirle algo a su hermano mayor pero en eso una mujer de unos treinta años de cabello corto de color rojo y con unos lindos ojos verdes y con unos niños en brazos de unos tres años. Saludo a los dos y pregunto donde estaba su hija mientras que de baja a los pequeño para que fueran con su padre, Neflyte se le había pasado llamar a Molly para decirle que Chiharu estaba con ellos así que se disculpo con su esposa mientras que jugaba con uno de sus hijos mientras que el otro saludaba a Kanji quien decidió llamar a Ikuko para decirle que Sammy estaba con ellos y que llegarían a la hora de la cena.

En cuanto a Molly fue a buscar a su hija pero Neflye le hizo señas a su hija para que no le contara lo que había pasado, pero ella se dio cuenta de que esos dos se traían algo.

-¿Que me ocultan?-

-Nada cariño ven te acompaño al auto-dijo ya que el no quería tener problemas

Kenji se despido de su cuñada y sobrinos para luego decirle a su hijo que saliera debajo del escritorio de su secretaria.

-Espero que hayas inventado una buena escusa para tu madre cuando te vea-le dijo mientras que le ordenaba que entrara a su oficina

-No vas a ayudarme papá-

-Esta vez no cuentes conmigo-

Sammy sabía que estaba perdido una vez que llegara a casa y ya no le podía peder ayuda a su tío.

Al caer la noche en la ciudad….

Darien llamo a Serena solo para decirle que llegaría tarde a casa para que no se preocupara y no lo espera despierta como lo había echo hace dos días atrás, termino lo que tenia que hacer y tomo rumbo al ya conocido hotel en donde Beryl lo esperaba.

Cuando llego a la habitación Beryl lo recibió con un conjunto de ropa interior muy sexy y provocativo, ella comenzó a jalarlo de la corbata hasta llegar al borde de la cama en donde lo empujo y se coloco arriba de el rozando su intimidad con la de el.

-Me extrañaste cariño-le susurro al oído con una voz muy sensual

-Porque no lo averiguas-

Beryl se acerco peligrosamente hasta los labios de Darien en donde sus lenguas empezaron a jugar entre si, el fojas de aquel beso comenzaba a parecerles muy poco para ellos así que el la tomo con fuerza de la cintura y se sentó en la cama haciendo que ella le quitara la corbata, camisa y camiseta quedando todo en el suelo de la habitación, cuando ella iba por el cinturón de el este la cargo y la levo a dentro del baño donde la sentó sobre el lavamanos.

Comenzó a lamerle el cuello y dejarle pequeño chupetes hasta llegar a las tiras del brasier dejando sus pechos libres los cuales, lamió y mordisqueo haciendo que gimiera de placer, luego la hizo bajarse y darse vuelta para quitarle esas bragas tan lindas de color rojo con encaje para poder lamer su intimidad la cual ya estaba húmeda y deseosa por el. Ninguno de los dos podía esperar más, Darien dejo al descubierto su miembro palpitante y grueso lo introdujo con fuerza en Beryl arrancándole un gran gemido por parte de ella y uno de el, las envestidas eras rápidas y fuertes, a la vez que ella se inclinaba un poco para atrás haciendo que el le besara con deseo y haciéndola que se mirara al espejo solo para que viera la mirada llena de lujuria que el tenia por ella. No pasó mucho tiempo para que los dos llegaran al clímax gritando con fuerza.

En la estación de policía…

Diamante estaba trabajando en su computadora sobre el favor que Serena le había pedido y también el estaba haciendo su propia investigación para encontrar al responsable de la muerte de Naomi y como ahora que el capitán no estaba podía inversita con calma pero en eso Sestsuna apareció con dos vasos y una botella de whisky que dejo sobre el escritorio de el.

-Si vamos a ser compañeros es mejor que nos conozcamos un poco-dijo sentándose en el borde del escritorio

-Ya te dije que no necesito un compañero-el simplemente la ignoro y siguió en lo que estaba haciendo pero por mas que quería entrar a los archivos no podía

-Para ingresar a los casos cerrados de hace cuatro años se necesita una contraseña, por si no sabías-le dijo cruzando las piernas

-Y debo suponer que tu la conoces, ¿no es así?-esta vez se acomodo un poco para atrás sobre su asiento para poder mirarla a los ojos

-Puede ser-

-¿Que quieres?-

-Eres un hombre interesante, vamos cuéntame un poco sobre ti-dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Porque te convertiste en policía?-preguntó abriendo la botella de whisky y sirviendo un poco en cada vaso

-Mi madre nos crío sola a mis hermanos y a mí, pero yo era el que más problemas le daba hasta que un día asaltaron el lugar donde trabajaba y la tomaron de rehén fue cuando vi al capitán Shigeno fue el quien salvo a mi madre y yo solo quise ser como el, proteger a las personas del mismo modo que el lo había echo…solo que al final falle…y tu porque eres policía-ahora era el, el que preguntaba ya que si iba a seguir con el juego era mejor saber con quien estaba tratando

-Bueno lo mío es de familia aunque después de estudiar dos años en la facultad de medicina termine siendo policía como mi abuelo y mi padre-contesto ella tomando de un trago su bebida

-Acaso la medicina no era lo tuyo-le hacia gracia escuchar eso pero ella solo lo miro y sonrío un poco

-No era tan emocionante como yo pensaba-comento ella mientras que le servia un poco mas de whisky a Diamante

-¿Cual es tu obsesión con Mayumura?-había tocado un tema sensible para el

-Estoy seguro que ese miserable esta vivo en alguna parte y cuando lo encuentre pagara por la muerte de Naomi-

-Ahora se un poco más de ti y solo tienes que confiar un poco en mi-dicho esto escribió la contraseña y antes de marcharse le dejo una copia de los registros de Serena que había logrado conseguir aunque no era mucho por ahora

De regreso a la habitación del hotel…

Darien estaba en el balcón fumando un cigarrillo

-Vamos regresa a la cama o es que ya te cansaste de jugar-

-Es que quieres una cuarta ronda-dijo apagando el cigarrillo para entrar al cuarto

-Que te puedo decir me he hecho adicta a ti-confeso ella poniéndose de rodillas sobre la cama

-Mmm eso es un problema-dijo enfrente de la cama y con una sonrisa

-Y como lo remediamos cariño-

Como respuesta el comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo desnudo de ella con sus manos hasta llegar a la intimidad de ella en donde comenzó a introducir sus dedos, volviendo loca a Beryl quien intentaba jugar con el miembro de Darien pero este no se lo permitió y siguió en su tarea de estimularla hasta que no pudiera más.

-La quiero Darien-decía ella

-Di que me deseas-

-Te deseo-susurro ella excitada

Darien saco los dedos de la intimidad de ella y la hizo que saboreara su propio jugo para luego empujarla sobre la cama en donde comenzó a rosar su miembro en la intimidad de ella, de arriba a bajo solo para hacerla rogar un poco más

-Darien métela ya-la estaba volviendo loca ese hombre

El complació sus decesos y la penetro una y otra vez con fuerza para luego sacar su miembro por completo y volver a meterlo pero con lentitud, los gemido de ellos inundaba la habitación por completo.

-¡Siiii, Darien siiii!-

-¡Con fuerza, dame más!-gritaba aruñando la espalda de el

Al cabo de unos segundo los dos terminaron gritando a todo pulmón, con la respiración entre cortada el salio de ella y se acomodo a su lado en donde ella aprovecho para limpiar el miembro arrancándole uno que otros gemido a el, para después besarlo con deseo y pasión. Unos minutos mas tarde Darien estaba en el regazo de Beryl quien jugaba con su cabello.

-Darien, ese abogado tuyo es bueno-

-A pesar de que solo tiene veintisiete Zafiro es uno de los mejores, ¿Por que lo preguntas?-

-Pienso ponerle fin a mi matrimonio-dijo dándole un beso

-No lo hago por ti si eso piensa-aclaro ella

-Voy extrañar se tu amante-

-Cariño tu siempre serás mi amante hasta que yo lo decida-

-Bueno ahora tengo que irme-

-¿Quien es ella?-preguntó ya que desde que se conocieron el nunca tuvo a fan por irse a casa

-¿Celosa?-

-Un poco porque alguien más te tiene-confeso ella abrazándolo desde atrás

-Ajajaj no es nada de eso, ella es…una amiga que estoy ayudando-ella se percato de que dudo al decir quien era esa mujer

El termino de vestirse y aunque ella no quería que se fuera tan pronto tuvo que dejarlo ir, cuando recibió una llamada de su marido.

-Nos vemos en un par de días muñeco-se despidió de el con un beso

Para cuando Darien llego a su departamento eran alrededor de la una de la madrugada, se quito la corbata, el saco y empezó a desabotonarse la camina cuando entro a su cuarto se encontró a Serena dormían en su cama y usando solamente una camiseta, pero ella parecía que estaba teniendo un mal sueño al acercarse un poco más pudo ver que estaba llorando. El intento despertarla

Pero ella comenzó a pelear entre sueños y gritando hasta que Darien la sacudió y grito el nombre de ella haciendo que despertara.

-Da…Darien-se aferro a el con fuerza

-Tranquila solo fue un mal sueño, estoy aquí-le dijo abrazándola

-¿Quieres contarme que paso?-preguntó una vez que ella dejo de temblar

-Yo estaba buscando a una persona y corría por las calles cuando todo se volvió oscuro y frío, el aire me comenzaba a faltar fue cuando alguien me tomo con fuerza de la muñeca y me susurraba al oído que era suya y de nadie más, fue cuando sentí su lengua que recorría mi cuello hasta llegar a mi boca para luego colocarse detrás de mi y abrazarme de una manera posesiva y me apretaba con fuerza el cuello en ese momento el lugar se ilumino…y tú estaba en ese lugar desplomado en un charco de sangre y yo…-

Darien no dejo que dijera una palabra más. Sin saber porque lo había hecho le dio un pequeño y suave beso en los labios y la miro directamente a los ojos al hacerlo su corazón latía a mil por horas, esa mujer lo estaba volviendo loco desde el momento en que la vio.

-Estoy aquí Serena y no dejare que nada te pase-por un momento sintió un dolor en el alma y que no podría vivir si algo le pasara

-Darien-susurro mientras que el la abrazaba contra su pecho

Esa noche Darien durmió con Serena entre sus brazos y Al estar así con el sus miedo desaparecían poco a poco, para el le pasaba lo mismo ya que por primera vez en años pudo dormir sin tener esos remordimientos, pulpa por la muerte de su esposa e hija.

Un mes y medio más tarde…

Han pasado muchas cosas desde que Serena comenzó a vivir con Darien, una de ellas fue que empezó a trabajar en el restaurante con Lita como mesera ya que en la cocina era un desastre pero ese carisma y sonrisa que ella tiene había hecho que la clientela aumentara, además de que la familia de Chiba ya consideraba a Serena como parte de la familia y solo esperaba que Darien se diera una pequeña oportunidad con ella y Natasha iba a intentar unirlos, a pesar de los esfuerzo de Kimura porque su esposa no se metiera en donde no la llamaban fueron en vanos tan solo esperaba que las cosas no se salieran de control.

Por otro lado Hotaru ya estaba de regreso en Japón, había adelantado algunas materias y con las buenas notas que tenía se podía graduar antes así que prefirió terminar las pocas materias que tenia en su país y así poder asistir a la boda de su hermana aunque también tenía otras razones por las cuales había regresado y la otra persona que también estaba de regreso era Seiya quien al conocer a Serena quedo embobado cosa que empezó a molestar a Darien. Pero hoy se celebraba la boda de Rei y Nicholas, fue una boda sencilla al aire libre a la luz de la luna.

Una vez que la boda termino la fiesta siguió en el gran salón del hotel del padre de Nicholas quien no midió en gastos, Kimura dio un breve discurso a los novios pero fue muy emotivo y luego de eso la fiesta empezó con buena música que estaba a cargo de Seiya, Taiki y Yaten los cuales eran amigos de la infancia y se reunían de vez en cuando para tocar y como regalo para su hermana Seiya le dedico una canción. En otro lado Darien se había quedado sentado en el pequeño bar que había en el lugar mientras que todos bailaban y se divertían el era el único que estaba solo pero cuando estaba por pedir otro trago alguien lo jalo del brazo.

-Hoy vas a bailar conmigo Darien Chiba-

El no se había dado cuenta de que era Serena quien estaba delante del, lucia tan hermosa y sexy con ese vestido largo de color peach y con un escote que resaltaba los pechos de ella y su cabello estaba recogido en una cola alta haciendo que se viera tan elegante. Darien no tubo oportunidad de verla antes ya que Mina la hermana de Andrew se la había llevado consigo para terminar los arreglos de la boda. Cuando comenzaron a bailar la música era diferente y mas movida ya que ahora era Mina la que estaba cantando.

A medida que Serena se movía al ritmo de la música, Darien no podía dejar de verla y se dejo llevar por ella pegando su cuerpo con el de ella, rozando cada parte con sus manos quedando a unos pocos centímetros de los labios carmesí de Serena los cuales lo estaban citando a besarlos.

-Me estas volviendo loco, Serena-no pudo evitar susurrarle eso al oído

-Darien…-cuando estaba a punto de decirle algo, Mina dejo de cantar aquella música y puso algo más romántico para los novios

Entonces Seiya bajo del escenario y le pidió a Serena que bailara con el pero apenas sonó la canción el semblante de Darien cambio radicalmente a uno frío y con mucho dolor de lo cual ella se percato.

-Darien no te importa que baile con ella, ¿verdad?-

-No-fue una respuesta muy seca y sin decir nada más se fue del lugar

Al final Serena quedo bailando con Seiya toda la canción y después Kimura le pidió una pieza quien luego de unos minutos el le dio las gracias por bailar con el.

-Porque no vas a buscarlo-

-¿Señor Kimura?-

-Mejor ver antes de que le entren las ganas de irse a casa-

-Gracias-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Entrometiéndote cariño-escucho la voz de su esposa detrás de el

Su esposa lo había atrapado con las manos en la masa si se podía decir pero el tomo una postura seria y le dijo que el no andaba en esas cosas.

-Porque mejor no vamos a bailar, ¿quieres?-en verdad se estaba incomodando con esa mirada de su mujer

-Encantada amor-dijo tomando la mano de su esposo con una sonrisa porque sabía que a la larga el le daría la razón y terminaría ayudándola para juntar a Darien y a Serena

Ella comenzó a buscarlo por todas partes del hotel y sin darse cuenta tropezó con un hombre de unos treinta y cinco años de cabello plateado y unos ojos azules claros.

-Lo siento tanto-

-No pasa nada-dijo con una sonrisa antes de irse

Al final el único lugar que ella no había buscado eran en los jardines en donde lo encontró sentado en una pequeña banca que estaba frente a un hermoso estanque.

-¿Puede sentarme?-preguntó y ese se corrió hacia un lado

-¿Porque te fuiste?-

-Detesto las canciones románticas-contesto en su forma habitual

-Y tú, ¿Porque estas aquí?-ahora era el, el que preguntaba, pensó que se la estaba pasando mejor con Seiya que con el

-Te extrañaba-dijo con una sonrisa al ver la cara que ponía el

-Que grande esta la luna hoy-

-Tienes razón…-no se había percatado de lo hermosa que estaba la luna y claro que Serena también lo estaba

-Nunca había visto la luna así…bueno que yo recuerde-

-¿Segura que estas bien así?-

-Si, porque ahora puedo tener recuerdos nuevos y este es uno de los que voy a atesorar con mucho cariño-dijo apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombre de Darien

-Serena…-

A muy poca distancia de donde estaban ellos un hombre los veía fijamente con una copa de champaña en la mana

-Disfruta de tu libertad mientras puedas-dijo alzando su copa al aire antes de tomar su trago

Unos días más tarde…

Como Natasha y Kimura se estaban haciendo cargo de su nieto hasta que Rei regresara de su luna de miel se le ocurrió hacer un almuerzo familiar y celebrar el traslado de Seiya ahora podría ver a su hijo con mas frecuencia y eso le alegraba mucho pero Darien no estaba muy contento en ir al almuerzo pero al final Serena lo convenció como últimamente pasaba no se podía negar a las peticiones de ella.

En el almuerzo todos estaba contando algunas anécdotas muy graciosas de cando uno pero como siempre Darien se había apartado de todos y se había ido al estudio para servirse un trago.

-Porque serán que siempre te escondes, Darien-ya se estaba volviendo costumbre que el desaparecida cuando trataba de divertirse

-Quien dijo que me escondía-el simplemente no le gustaba esas reuniones

-El día que tu padre me invito a comer aquí, toco una melodía muy linda en el piano y creo que iba así-

Ella torpemente toco alguna de las notas pero Darien suspiro y se coloco detrás de ella guiándola en las notas correctas de aquella melodía logrando que ella sonriera.

-No sabía que podías tocar el piano-cada día aprendía algo nuevo de el

-…Hace años que no lo hago-

-Y que tal si tocas algo ahora-

-Olvídalo-dijo con la intención de irse pero Serena no se lo permitió y lo obligo a sentarse delante del piano con ella a su lado

-Vamos anímate-

Ella no lo iba a dejar tranquilo hasta que tocara algo, al final el no entendía porque ella hacia esto siempre terminaba saliéndose con la suya pero no podía negar que se sentía bien a su lado entonces una canción se le vino a la mente. Y comenzó a cantar un pedacito de la canción sin querer

No te conozco  
Pero te quiero  
Mayormente por eso  
Las palabras caen a través de mi.

Los demás miembros de la familia Chiba lograron escuchar aquella canción y sus semblantes cambiaron porque esa canción la había escuchado el día en que murió Esmeralda y Harumi. Natasha quiso levantarse pero su esposo no la dejo.

-Déjalos-

-Pero…-ella no pudo evitar sentir un dolor en el pecho

Darien siguió cantando pero cuando miro a su lado por un momento le pareció ver a su esposa con Harumi en brazos y eso lo hizo parar de tocar, Serena vio que lloraba y al tocarlo el se levanto con brusquedad gritándole que ella era la culpable por haber abierto una herida y una parte de el que ya estaba muerto en su corazón. Salio del estudio como alma que lleva el diablo y se largo de esa casa dejando a Serena preocupada ya que su intención no era herirlo.

Serena decidió esperar a que Darien regresara al apartamento y no fue hasta las doce de la madrugada el decidió aparecer apestando a licor, camino con dirección a su cuarto y ahí se encontró con Serena quien tenia en sus manos un portarretratos.

-¡Que haces con eso!-grito

-Darien yo…-pero este no la dejo que se explicara y le dio tremenda cachetada la cual Serena le respondió también pero solo logro que Darien se enfadara más de lo que ya estaba

-¡Con que quieres jugar no!-dijo tomándola del cabello y tarándola a la cama en donde coloco las manos de ella arriba de su cabeza para sujetarlas con fuerza

-¡Suéltame Darien!-

-¡Cállate!-le dijo pegándole otra vez

El estaba fuera de si y comenzó a rasgarle la ropa, dejando al descubierto los pechos de ella los cuales empezaba a lamer por su parte Serena al sentir que el bajaba cada vez mas por su cuerpo dejo de luchar contra el y cuando el la escucho gemir se detuvo. La miro a los ojos y un dolor muy grande recorrió su cuerpo, se separo de ella llevándose las manos a la cabeza al darse cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de hacer.

Camino hasta llegar seca del balcón y fue cundo el se dejo caer al suelo sintiéndose como la peor basura del mundo.

-Sal de aquí, Serena-dijo con un nudo en la garganta

-¡Que te largues!-grito dando un puñetazo al suelo

Con la ropa rasgada ella se levanto de la cama y camino hasta donde estaba Darien y se arrodillo frente a el.

-No tienes porque sufrir más Darien, ella no van a culparte porque seas feliz-dijo abrazándolo

-Solo quiero estar con ellas-en ese momento Serena coloco sus manos sobre el rostro de el y lo miro a los ojos

-No digas eso Darien, yo te necesito a mi lado-

-Serena…-acaricio con cuidado la mejilla de ella

-¿Es que piensas dejarme aquí sola, Darien?-preguntó uniendo su frente con la de el

-…-el no le respondió y solo la rodio con sus brazos pegándola contra su pecho

-Hazme olvidar, Serena-le susurro al oído

Después de aquello los dos se quedaron abrazados por un tiempo hasta que Serena ayudo a Darien a levantarse para que se acostara en la cama y ella se quedo a su lado cuidando de el, hasta que cayó dormido pidiéndole perdón.

-Darien…-se acerco al rostro de el y lo beso

-Te amo-dijo en casi en un pequeño susurro

Continuara…

Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo 03 es pero que les haya gustado. Espero con ansias sus comentarios, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.

Pichicoy


	4. Chapter 4

**SOLO NECESITO UN BESO PARA QUERERTE **

**Y**

**UNA VIDA PARA AMARTE**

**(Todos los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi)**

**Capítulo 04 El precio que debo pagar**

**Por un beso tuyo**

Darien amaneció con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y al ver la hora volvió a ocultar su cabeza debajo de la almohada pero luego recordó lo que había echo anoche, salio de la cama buscando a Serena, pero no la encontró aunque sus cosas todavía estaban en su cuarto.

-No la culpo si no quiere verme-sabía que se había comportado como un imbécil pero lo que el nunca se perdonaría es haberle pegado y tratado de…

Cuando iba a regresar a su habitación escucho que la puerta del apartamento se habría y vio a Serena cargando un montón de cartuchos y al verlo a el, ella solamente le dedico una sonrisa.

-Pensé que te levantarías más tarde-

-No hables tan fuerte que me duele la cabeza-le dijo ya que todavía tenia los efectos de la resaca

-En ese caso…-Serena fue hasta donde estaba el y comenzó a empujarlo hasta el comedor

-Serena…-

-Tú siéntate aquí y déjame preparare algo para esa resaca tuya-

Fue a la cocina a prepararle algo de comer y una bebida que estaba segura que eso le ayudaría pero cuando Darien vio aquel vaso lo único que pudo descingir de todo lo que había eran los huevos crudos y el se le quedo mirando con una cara de perro degollado.

-Aquí tienes, con esto te sentirás mejor-le dijo pero antes de que se fuera Darien la tomo de la muñeca y la jalo hacia el sentándola sobre sus piernas

-Tenemos que hablar de…-

-No hay nada de que hablar tu estaba ebrio y no eras tu-

-Eso no justifica que te pegara o que tratara de abusar de ti-el estaba muy conciente de lo que había echo y el no era de las personas de hacer ese tipo de cosas

-¿Porque no te fuiste?-preguntó ya que otra persona se hubiera ido pero ella seguía con el y lo estaba tratando como si nada hubiera pasado

-Me gusta estar a tu lado Darien y…-el vio cuando ella hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor

-Déjame ver-pero ella volteo la cara para el otro lado

-No es nada Darien-aseguro ella tratando de bajar del regazo de Darien pero este la sujeto de la cintura con fuerza pegándola más a el

-Serena-la tomo suavemente del mentón para que lo viera a los ojos

Se dejo llevar por las suaves caricias de Darien quien echo el cabello de ella para atrás solo para ver el moretón que tenia en la mejilla izquierda, si ya la resaca lo tenia mal ver aquel golpe lo hizo sentir peor de lo que estaba. El se había descontrolado anoche que no se dio cuenta con que fuerza le había dado esa bofetada.

-Lo siento tanto-dijo abrazándola

-No quise hacerte daño, perdóname-realmente se sentía mal

-Se que no fue tu intención y claro que te perdono-le dijo y le advirtió que si volvía a hacer algo como aquello ella le dejaría un ojo morado lo que ocasionó que Darien riera un poco y le prometió que nunca en su vida se repetiría lo de anoche

Los dos se quedaron un rato en silencio y Darien no dejo de abrazarla ni por un momento hasta que Serena le tuvo que pedir que la soltara ya que se estaba poniendo roja al estar así en esa posición con el. En eso Darien le diese que quiere comenzar de nuevo con ella y que separa poder ser buenos amigos aunque eso no era lo que Serena tenia en mente espera que algún día el pudiera darse cuenta de los sentimientos que ella tenia por el.

-Serena, ¿Tengo que tomarme esto?-

-Si te quieres sentir mejor-dijo con una sonrisa y a el no le quedo otra alternativa que tomárselo

Un hombre de unos veintisiete años estaba terminado de hacer una llamada cuando escucho el timbre de la puerta y al abrirla se llevo una sorpresa al ver aquella mujer delante de el.

-Hotaru-

-No me voy a dar por vencida Zafiro-

-…Entiéndelo Hotaru entre los dos no…-pero ella lo callo con un beso el cual fue subiendo de tono, el comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de ella con sus manos que a cada caricia le quemaban las manos la deseaba con todo su corazón. Zafiro no pudo más y la llevo a dentro cerrando la puerta de tras de ellos.

Afuera del balcón se encontraba Serena con su celular en manos el cual tenia un mensaje de texto que decía: "Quiero arreglar las cosas. Rubeus", ella comenzó a recordar lo que había pasado más temprano esa mismo día.

Alrededor de las siete de la mañana, Serena despertó abrazada de Darien a quien ella acaricio las facciones de el, no quiso despertarlo así que salio de la cama con cuidado, al llegar al cuarto de ella vio que su celular estaba vibrando al parecer Rubeus la había estado llamando toda la noche. Así que cuando contesto se llevo un pequeño regaño por parte de el y le pidió que lo fuera a ver.

Hace un mes que estaba en contacto con el y empezó a conocerlo mejor aunque no tenia recuerdos de el si sentía una conexión con Rubeus aunque no sentía esa seguridad que le brindaba al estar a lado de Darien. Con el estaba cómoda pero no podía dejar de sentir algo de angustia.

Cuando llego donde Rubeus se acomodo el cabello para que no viera aquel moretón y al entrar este la abrazo con fuerza.

-Estaba preocupado por ti-

-Lo siento-

-No importa ahora que estas aquí podemos irnos-

-¿Irnos?-

-Con la ayuda de una persona conseguí una casa en Kioto en donde podrás vivir tranquila y…-

-No, yo no pienso irme a ningún lado Rubeus-

-Entiende es por tu bien y cuando el…-

-Te refieres a mí supuesto marido-

-…-

-Tan peligroso es ese hombre que hasta tú le temes-

-Yo no le temo Serena el ya hizo mi vida un infierno y pienso cobrarle lo que me hizo pero contigo en el medio de todo…yo quiero protegerte-

-Como es que termine casada con un hombre así Rubeus, que clase de prostituta era ello para que…-

-No tu no eras nada de eso, Serena…si te uniste a el fue por mi y estoy dispuesto a liberarte de el como sea-le dijo

Pero cuando el le quito el cabello del rostro se enfureció al ver el moretón en la mejilla de ella, aunque no era muy grande no podía evitar molestarse y a preguntar si había sido el hombre con el que ella estaba viviendo pero Serena no le contesto de inmediato y las cosas se salieron un poco de control ya que el la estaba sujetando con fuerza del brazo.

-Me haces daño-

-Ese miserable va a pagar por lo que te hizo-pero en eso Serena logra darle un puñetazo a Rubeus haciendo que este la soltara y se le quedara siendo son asombro

-No te atrevas Rubeus-

-Lo que paso fue un accidente y no pienso irme a ningún lado Rubeus mi lugar es estar a lado de Darien pase lo que pase-

El sonido del celular hizo que Serena saliera de sus recuerdos pero al ver quien era cerro la llamada y puso el teléfono en silencio

-Por hoy no quiero hablar contigo-se dijo para ella misma

Darien ya se había dado un baño el cual le sirvió para despertarse y sentirse un poco mejor cuando recibió una llamada de Andrew con quien se quedo un buen rato hablando, luego termino de arreglarse fue a la sala en donde vio a Serena en el balcón y sin hacer ruido alguno se acerco por detrás y la abrazo.

-Darien-

-Lo siento solo quise abrazarte-había algo que en ella que lo hacia hacer ese tipo de cosas

-¿Como te sientes?-preguntó luego de un rato de estar abrazados

-Viviré-

-Entonces es hora de irnos-dijo volteándose y quedando frente a el

-A don…-pero ella lo cayo colocando sus dedos sobre los labios de el

-Hablaremos cuando estemos ahí-le dijo

Serena lo tomo de la mano y le pido que le diera la llave de su auto la cual el no quería dársela ya que el apreciaba mucho su auto y no era para menos con un acura nsx concept quien no le tendría cariño.

-No actúes como un bebe dame la llaves-

-Y ¿Desde cuando manejas?-preguntó con cierta intriga

-Desde hace un mes como tengo mas tiempo libre que tu le pedí el favor a Lita que me enseñara, ahora las llaves por favor-

Sin mucho ánimo le dio la llave de su "bebe" pero antes de salir Serena le vendo los ojos y le advirtió que no se lo quitara hasta que ello se lo dijera lo cual no le causo mucha gracia a Darien.

Diamante había llegado al apartamento de su hermano cuando vio a una mujer joven de cabello corto de color negro salir acompaña de Zafiro de quien se despedía de un apasionado beso.

-Así que te revuelcas con la hermana menor de Chiba-

-Diamante-

-¿No piensan invitarme hermano?-preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa

-¿Que quieres?-dijo una vez dentro del apartamento

-Si la razón por la cual le pediste matrimonio a Petzite fue para alejar a esa niña me parece algo cruel de tu parte-

-Y, ¿Desde cuando te interesa mi vida privada?-

-Desde que mamá enfermo-

-Iré a verla mañana…pero no has venido a darme un sermón, ¿verdad?-el sabía que su hermano no era de hacerle visitas sin tener algún motivo

-Necesito que me consigas un trato con este sujeto-le dijo mostrándole una foto del sujeto

-Para que me estés pidiendo algo como esto es porque…-

-Tengo mis razones Zafiro solo quiero saber si puedo contar contigo o tendré que hacerlo a mi manera-

-…Sabes que puedes contar conmigo al fin y al cabo somos hermanos-

-Gracias y ahora tengo trabajo que hacer-

-Otra cosa Zafiro será mejor que claras las cosas que la hermana menor de Chiba antes de que Petzite regrese-le dijo antes de irse

Una vez que su hermano se fuera se dejo caer sobre el sofá ya que ahora tenia un gran problema que resolver pero no paso mucho tiempo para que el teléfono sonar al contestar era su prometida Petzite quien estaba en Inglaterra presentando una de sus exhibiciones de arte.

-No sabes cuanto te echo de menos-decía ella

-Yo también…y ¿Como vas con la exhibición?-preguntó el cambiando un poco el tema

-A pues…-mientras ella le contaba el estaba en otro lado

El había conocido a Hotaru hace dos años atrás y no podía negar que apenas la vio se enamoro de ella pero por el bien de ella intento alejarse lo cual le era algo difícil de hacer y ahora tenia un gran problema el cual tenia que resolver antes de que su prometida regresara.

En el estacionamiento del apartamento de Zafiro, Diamante recibió una llamada urgente de su capitán debido a un accidente en la estación de policía y que algunos detenidos habían aprovechado para fugarse y entre ellos estaba uno que habían atrapado ayer por la noche y que era muy peligroso. También le informo que Setsuna estaba detrás de el pero no podía comunicarse con ella. Al escuchar eso se preocupo porque aquel hombre que ella perseguía era peligroso ya había matado a varios policías solo por diversión.

-Es una idiota-dijo golpeando su auto

Por el momento no sabía por donde buscar así que llamo a uno de sus contactos para que rastreara a Setsuna y no paso mucho tiempo cuando tuvo su ubicación

Por otro lado y ajenos a lo que pasaba se encontraban Darien y Serena quien había vendado los ojos de el y ahora lo conducía hacia dos persona que hace tiempo ya no visitaba.

-¿Ya puedo quitarse esto, Serena?-dijo algo fastidiado ya que su paciencia estaba llegando al limite

Ella le dijo que si se la podía quitar pero al hacerlo y ver donde estaban Darien no pudo evitar enojarse y solo apretó los puños para luego dar media vuelta para irse de ese lugar que lo atormentaba.

-No te vayas Darien, tienes que dejar de huir de esto-le dijo tomándolo de la mano con fuerza

-¡Tú que sabes lo que yo siento si ni quiera puedes recordar quien eres!-grito molesto pero al verla a la cara se dio cuenta de que otra vez se le había ido la mano con ella, el problema que Darien tenia era que cada vez que alguien tocaba el tema de su familia se molestaba ya que para el era algo muy personal y solo quería olvidar y dejar de sentir ese dolor cuando alguien los mencionaban

-Discúlpame Serena no era mi intención…-

-No, tienes razón no se como puedes sentirte perder a tu familia…pero quiero sentir lo que tú sientes para poder superarlo juntos-le dijo mirándolo a los ojos

-¿Cómo murieron, Darien?-

-No hagas esto, Serena-pedía con e corazón desgarrado

-Dime que paso-comprendía que era muy duro para el pero si no dejaba salir seguiría cayendo en ese oscuro ayo de dolor e ira

-Darien-

-…Esa noche regresábamos de la casa de mi padre…Harumi dormía en el asiento de atrás, solo esperábamos que la luz cambiara y Esmeralda miro a nuestra hija y luego dijo que me amaba…todo paso tan rápido cuando la luz cambio avance pero un camión nos impacto, después todo quedo a oscuras y desperté en el hospital sin poder sentir las piernas y mi padre me dijo que…-

-Fue mi culpa yo debí morir en vez de ellas-

-Darien yo no creo que haya sido tu culpa, pero y si la historia hubiera sido otra manera, no se como era ella pero si tu fueras mi esposo y mi hija también hubiera muerto me sentiría desgarrada pero haría todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance para tratar de ser feliz, el echo de que ella no estén no quiere decir que no se preocupen por ti. Se que ella quisieran que fueras feliz Darien, no tienes que olvidarlas para ser feliz porque siempre estarán en tu corazón y te estarán cuidado siempre, quisiera conocer al hombre que vi en la foto con su familia-ella solo expreso lo que sentía

-Ese hombre murió hace mucho tiempo-dijo con la mirada perdida en el cielo

-Pues yo no creo eso, Darien-

-Creo que tienes muchas cosas de hablar con ellas así que te dejara un momento a solas-Serena se acerco un poco mas y parándose en puntas le dio un beso en la mejilla

Al quedarse el solo sintió una punzada en el alma después de mucho tiempo era la primera vez que estaba en ese lugar, lentamente comenzó a darse media vuelta quedando frente a frente a las lapidas pero al ver los nombres de ellas grabados no pudo más y se dejo caer sobre sus rodilla con un nudo en la garganta.

-Discúlpenme-dijo tocando cada lapida

El se quedo en ese lugar por un buen tiempo y para cuando Serena regreso el se había liberado un poco de la cargar que el sentía pero pasaría un tiempo hasta que su corazón y las heridas sanaran por completo y eso era algo que Serena lo tenia muy presente y aunque tuviera mucha curiosidad de saber como era el antes de que la vida lo golpeara tan duro ella misma tendría que enfrentar un pasado que ahora ya no existía para ella pero el cual estaba surgiendo lentamente.

Rubeus estaba reunido con un hombre alto de cabello largo de color plateado.

-Sabes que tu deuda conmigo es muy grande-dijo prendiendo uno de sus cigarrillos

-Por eso quiero hacer un trato contigo-

-Recuerdas la ultima vez que hiciste un trato conmigo verdad Rubeus-

-¿No quieres recuperarla?-preguntón ignorado aquel comentario

-La venderías con tal de saldar tu deuda-el no esperaba menos de un tipo como el

-La quieres de regreso si o no-

-Jaja y que te hace pensar que te necesito para tener a mi mujer a mi lado-

-…-Rubeus se le quedo mirando detenidamente ya que su plan no estaba resultando como el quería

-Ella vendrá a mí tal como lo hizo la primera vez…pero si lo que quieres es saladar tu deuda ya sabes solo tienes que trabajar para mí-

-¿Cuanto debo pagar por que ella sea libre?-

-No te equivoques conmigo Rubeus a ella la deceso más que al dinero-dijo con una sonrisa

Ya para este punto Rubeus estaba no solo desesperado sino que estaba furioso ya que por ahora no podía hacer nada por Serena, pero el no iba a volver a trabajar para ese hombre después de lo que paso hace algunos años atrás.

-Pagare lo que debo pero no trabajare para ti-esas fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de retirarse

-No confío en ese hombre-comento una mujer alta de cabello medio largo de color rubio cenizo y ojos verdes quien se sentó en el regazo de aquel hombre de cabello plateado

-Tranquila Zyocite recuerda mantén a tus amigos cerca pero a tus enemigos aun más-le recordó

-Lo se pero no puedo evitar preocuparme por ti-decía desabrochando la camisa de el

-Si te hace feliz puedes vigilarlo y si hace algo que no te guste lo puedes matar-

-Eso me encantaría pero se lo dejare a Jedyte creo que le daría mucho gusto acabar con el pero en cuanto a ella, ¿que piensa hacer?-

-Te disgusta que quiera recuperar a mi mujer Zyocite-

-Más de lo que crees-dicho esto lo beso apasionadamente a la vez que sus manos iban bajando hacia su excitado miembro

Apenas Rubeus salio del local se topo con la mujer que supuestamente lo iba a ayudar

-El plan no funciono así que mejor piensa en otra cosa-

-Solo confía en mí-

-Has algo para que lo haga-

El se había molesto pero ninguno de los dos se percato de que alquilen los había visto de lejos.

Diamante no estaba muy lejos de donde se encontraba Setsuna y en eso freno con brusquedad su auto cuando un hombre cayó de lo alto de uno de los edificios sobre el auto de el.

-Demonios-

Diamante pidió refuerzos por radio y salio del auto con su arma, las personas a su alrededor gritaba y otros señalaban hacia el edificio fue cuando se percato de que Setsuna trataba de atrapar al sujeto. El corrió hacia el lugar para tratar de llagar al piso donde estaba ella antes de que la mataran, al tomar el ascensor varias personas se asustaron al verlo con el arma; el trato de tranquilizarlos para conseguir algo de información y uno de los civiles le dijo que un loco estaba en el piso veinticinco, que varias personas estaban muertas. El les pidió que salieran del edificio y que la policía ya esta en camino.

Mientras tanto Setsuna hacia todo lo posible por atrapar al muy maldito y para eso tuvo que guardar su arma.

-Si das un paso mas la mato-le advirtió apuntando con su arma a una de las trabajadoras

-Deja que todo el mundo se vaya…porque no me tomas a mi como rehén al fin y al cabo yo te soy de mas utilidad que ellos-ella trataba de ganar tiempo

-…Sabes tienes razón pero primero te voy a matar-

Disparo dos vez en el pecho pero el no era estúpido sabía que esa mujer traía un chaleco antibalas así que se acerco a ella para tomarla del cabello y lanzarla por la ventana solo que no espero que se recuperara tan pronto, ella enredo sus piernas con las de el haciendo que cayera al suelo y tirara su arma fue cuando los dos comenzaron una pelea en donde los dos se acercaron al borde del ventana. Setsuna tenia fragmentos de cristal rotos enterados en su brazo fue cuando el sujeto tomo uno trozo grande y se lo enterró en la pierna haciéndola que se distrajera por un segundo el cual aprovechó para golpearla en la cara y que cayera por la ventana. Ella trataba de sujetarse del marco de la ventana pero el tipo este comenzó a pisarle la mano y que cayera de una buena vez al suelo, algunas de las personas intentaron ayudarla pero fue en vano el hombre los mato con el arma de Setsuna el cual le había logrado quitar.

Diamante estaba a tan solo dos pisos debajo de donde estaba Setsuna cuando el ascensor dejo de funcionar y no le quedo de otra que salir por la parte de arriba, cuando pudo salir hacia el pasillo vio a uno de los guardias mal heridos y algunas personas que trababan de ayudarlo mientras que otras quitaban que una mujer estaba apunto de caer del piso de arriba. Al asomarse un poco la vio, no perdió tiempo y tomo una silla para romper la ventana y…

-Te tengo-fue cuestión de segundo que tomo la mano de ella ya que por poco casi la pierde

-Diamante-la mano de ella se comenzaba a resbalar

El la sujeto con fuerza ya que no estaba dispuesto a dejar que muriera de ninguna manera, comenzó a jalar de ella para subirla con la ayuda de las personas que estaba ahí y una vez que la subió ella quedo sobre el pecho de el escuchando el corazón de el latiendo con fuerza.

-Eso estuvo cerca-dijo ella con la respiración entre cortada y apoyando su mano sobre el pecho de el

-¡En que rayos pensabas!-grito al verla ensangrentada

-Deja los reclamos para después, tememos a un criminal que atrapar-dijo mirándolo a los ojos

-¿Puedes levantarte?-

-Descuida he tenido peores-comento quitándose el trozo de vidrio de la pierna y separándose un poco de Diamante

Ahora era que el comprendía porque su capitán la había puesto como su compañera ya que era muy parecida a el, Diamante la ayudo a ponerse de pie para ir hacia la azotea en donde ya los helicópteros tenia el aria radiada.

-Suelta el arma-grito Diamante pero el sujeto comenzó a dispararle haciendo que ellos retrocedieran y que se ocultaran detrás de la puerta

-Siempre quieren hacerlo por el modi difícil-comento el esperando la oportunidad para salir

-Yo te cubro-dijo Setsuna tomando la otra arma de el

Cuando Diamante vio la oportunidad de salir Setsuna lo tomo por sorpresa y lo beso dejándolo un poco confundido.

-Por lo de hace rato-dijo con una sonrisa ya que de algún modo tenia que darle las gracias por salvarle la vida

Ella aprovecho para darle la ubicación del tipo, con cuidado Diamante logro escapar de algunos disparos y al final logro ponerle fin a todo esto con la ayuda de Setsuna quien le dio en la pierna y el lo remato con un tiro certero en el corazón.

Una vez que todo acabara la policía se hizo cargo de lo demás mientras que los paramédicos atendían a Setsuna quien ya se había quitado el chaleco antibalas y se negaba a ir al hospital y uno de los paramédicos fue hablar con Diamante para ver si la podía convencer.

-Vienes a obligarme guapetón-dijo al verlo

-La herida que tienes en la pierna es graves y tú más que nadie lo sabes-dijo con los brazos cruzados y mirándola de reojo

-Si soy buena chica, ¿Me invitaras a cenar?-preguntó con una voz coqueta

-No fue suficiente aquel beso-

-Bueno es que…-

En eso ella empujo a un lado a Diamante y comenzó a caer lentamente…

-¡Setsuna!-grito sujetándola antes de que cayera al suelo y en eso comenzó a sentir algo calido que recorría su mano

Los paramédicos la auxiliaron de inmediato al ver la herida de bala fue en ese momento que Diamante vio que los vidrios de la patrulla tenían un impacto de bala y varios policías desplegados buscando de donde había venido eso. Diamante le pidió que lo informaran de todo ya que en ese momento su mayor prioridad era estar a lado de Setsuna.

-Quédate conmigo Setsuna por favor-pedía apretándole la mano

Ella trataba de mantener los ojos abiertos pero sentía mucho sueño y la cara de Diamante se hacia cada vez mas borrosa

-Su presión esta cayendo-

Para Diamante todo pasaba en cámara lenta al ver a los paramédicos tratando de reanimarla el corazón de el se detenía a cada minuto, en medio de su desesperación grito el nombre de ella pidiéndole que no lo dejara y como si alguien escuchara su petición el corazón de ella comenzó a latir nuevamente. Solo estaba a diez minutos del hospital pero esos minutos se le hicieron eternos a Diamante y aunque no lo quisiera admitir era su compañera y si ella no lo hubiera empujado el estaría en el lugar de Setsuna.

Al llegar al hospital Setsuna fue llevaba al quirófano en donde las ahora se hacían eternas y nadie salía de decirle nada a Diamante el cual ya se estaba desesperando.

-Diamante-

-Capitán han podido averiguar algo-

-Los chicos están en ellos pero no cabe la menor duda que era un franco tirado-le dijo pero ellos estaban buscando el lugar exacto desde donde disparo para ver si encontraban algo más

-Yo soy el que debiera estar ahí y no Setsuna-el no podía dejar de sentirse responsable

-No te culpes de esto Diamante, ella no va a darse por vencida además creo que ella sabía que era el blanco-

-¿Que dice capitán?-preguntó con el seño fruncido

-No estoy completamente seguro pero creo que ella…-y poco a poco le comenzó a contarle sus sospechas

En el parque de diversiones acuático una familia disfrutaba…

-Andrew no lo sujete así-le decía a su esposo ya que tenia sujeto a su hijo de los pies

-Pero si a el le encanta-

-Andrew-al escuchar el tono de voz de su mujer bajo a su hijo

-Mamá aburrida-

-Si-contesto el pequeño

Andrew miro a su hijo con complicidad y le susurro algo al oído, Lita miro como su esposo se acercaba a ella y rápidamente el la tomo entre sus brazos acercándose a la piscina.

-Andrew no te atrevas-

-¡Andrew!-pero el no le hizo caso y se lanzo al agua con ella en brazos haciendo que su hijo riera

Lita no pudo enojarse con su marido pero si se las iba a cobrar por eso en eso su hijo se lanzo a los brazos de su padre y los tres comenzaron a jugar pero Lita no podía dejar de ver a su marido con mucha ilusión no podía esperar para llegar a casa y decirle la buena noticia. Alrededor de una hora después estaba de regreso a la casa pero en la puerta de la entrada se toparon con Mina quien tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar.

-Mina que te paso-

-Andrew-se lanzo a los brazos de el

-Yaten estaba con otra-dijo rompiendo en llanto

Las facciones de Andrew se tensaron y tenia ganas de matar al muy infeliz pero Lita al intuir lo que pensaba su marido le pidió que se calmara y que entraran a la casa para poder averiguar lo que había pasado.

-Mami, ¿Porque tía Mina esta llorando?-preguntó Kyle

-Esta algo triste pero si vas y le das un montón de besos tuyos seguro que se animara-le dijo con una sonrisa

Kyle hizo lo que su madre le dijo corrió hasta donde estaba su tía y la abrazo llenándola de besos haciendo que Mina riera un poco entre lagrimas, Andrew dejo a su hermana sola un momento con su hijo y se dirigió a la cocina en donde Lita lo vio descargar su enojo dándole un puñetazo a la pared.

-¡Andrew!-lo detuvo antes de que le diera otro golpe y se lastimara

-Lo siento Lita es que…-

-Lo se es tu hermana y no la quieres ver sufrir pero si quieras golpear a Yaten por engañarla no la ara sentirse mejor-

-Pero a mi si-

-Muy graciosa Andrew pero porque mejor no vas con tu hermana y yo…-

Pero en eso se escucho los grito de un hombre que llamaba a Mina Andrew se fijo por la ventana de la cocina que era Yaten y quiero salir para romperle la cara pero Lita no lo dejo y le advirtió que si salía lo dejaría los jueguitos de noche lo cual el no estaba dispuesto a renunciar.

-Mina por favor déjame que te explique-le decía desde la entrada

-Déjame tranquila Yaten-

-Las cosas no son como…-pero ella le dio tremenda cachetada

-No más Yaten, no más-tenia el corazón destrozado ya que no solo lo había encontrado con otra en la cama si no que el día anterior el le había propuesto matrimonio cosa que no pensaba decirle a su hermano pero ya era suficiente

-Mi…-pero ella le cerró la puerta en la cara

Para el fue un duro golpe ya que no estaba dispuesto a perderla por un mal entendido. Yaten comenzó a golpear la puerta sin parar llamando a Mina repetidas vez diciéndole que la amaba y que lo que había pasado no era como parecía pero ella no lo quería escuchar y se fue a refugiar en los brazos de su hermano quien se la llevo al cuarto de invitados, mientras Lita se encargaba de la situación.

-Lita déjame entrar tengo que aclarar las cosas-pedía ya que sin Mina no era nadie

-Sabes que si te dejo pasar Andrew te usara como bolsa de boxeo-ella no quería meterse en ese problema pero si lo dejaba entrar estaba segura que no podría contener a su marido

-Me importa muy poco lo que tu marido me haga solo quiero que Mina me escuche por favor Lita-estaba desesperado no quería que las cosas terminaran de ese modo y de ningún otro modo la amaba demasiado

-Yaten deja que las cosas se calmen un poco y yo se que tu no eres capas de hacerle semejante cosa…solo déjala que se tranquile-

-…Creo que tienes razón-dijo con tristeza pero el también estaba molesto y no quería discutir con Mina y decirle algo que después se arrepienta

-Lita dile que la amo y que es la única en mi corazón-

-Se lo diré-le dijo y lo vio partir cabizbajo

Ya al caer la noche Mina se había quedado dormida en le cuarto de huéspedes y Kyle se quedo dormido en los brazos de su padre quien lo llevo a su cuarto y le dio un beso de buenas noches para cuando Andrew entro a su cuarto vio que Lita estaba doblando y guardando algunas de las camisas de el en una maleta.

-Vamos deja eso-le dijo abrazándola desde atrás

-Pero tu vuelo sale temprano mañana-

-Solo estaré una semana fuera no creo que necesite llevarme todo mi armario-pero a pesar de que le dijo eso ella siguió doblando dos camisas más

-Dime que te sucede Lita has estado actuando extraña últimamente-

-No es nada es solo que no me gusta que te vayas-dijo con un suspiro

-Cariño-el comprendía que no le gustara que viajara en avión ya que eso le recordaba a lo que le había pasado a sus padre

-Andrew yo…-

-No tienes que preocuparte cuando regrese pediré un mes de vacaciones para ir a donde tu quieras solo los dos-

-Y, ¿Kyle?-

-Dejamos al renacuajo con su tía favorita-le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Amor no te gustaría tener otro hijo no se ¿que tal una niña?-preguntó enredando sus brazos alrededor el cuello de su marido

-Me encantaría y más si es una niña tan linda como su madre-

-Bueno es que yo…-intento decirle algo a Andrew pero este la interrumpió

-Pero en este momento no, me malinterpretes Lita claro que quieto tener más hijos contigo pero yo estoy ocupado en el trabajo y casi no paso mucho tiempo con mi hijo y tener otro me seria difícil dedicarle el tiempo que ellos requieren además tu estas con el restaurante y…es por eso que has estado actuando rara últimamente-

-¿Quieres tener otro hijo?-le preguntó mirándola al los ojos

-Claro que quiero pero…tienes razón los dos estamos muy ocupados y Kyle todavía esta pequeño talvez cuando este un poco mas grande-dicho esto se separo de su esposo y fue al baño para que el no viera las lagrimas que querían salir

-Lita-susurro con la vista hacia el baño

Andrew trato de no darle mucha importancia al tema y solo pensó que estaba algo sensible así que acomodo lo que tenia que acomodar y se fue a dormir mientras que Lita lloraba en silencio

-"Ahora como hago"-pensaba ella ya que tenia dos mese de embarazo y ahora el le salía con eso y sabia que tarde o temprano se lo tendría que decir ya que pronto se aria mas evidente su estado

Luego de que saliera del baño se acostó en la cama pero no dejo que Andrew la abrazara y solo le dio la espalda.

-Andrew tonto-dijo antes de dormir cosa que su marido escucho perfectamente quien decidió mejor no decir nada

Tres días después…..

La relación que tenia Darien con Serena había mejorado mucho y no solo eso si no que la actitud de el ya no era tan fría pero a un le faltaba mucho ya que Serena era la única por ahora que lo podía ver sonreír sinceramente. Por otra parte se supone que el era el que iba a ayudar a Serena pero todo resulto al rever era ella quien lo estaba ayudando a el así que quería hacer algo por ella y no le quedo de otra que ir a ver a…Diamante Black. Cuando llego a la estación de la policía el acababa de terminar con un interrogatorio.

-Se puede saber, ¿que haces en un lugar como este?-pregunto con cinismo

-Quiero hablar contigo-

-De veras pues yo no tengo nada de que hablar-el no iba a peder si tiempo con una persona como el

-…Por favor Diamante quiero tu ayuda-tuvo que tragarse su orgullo para decirle ese

-Vaya esto si que es interesante el señor Chiba pidiendo mi ayuda-le dijo con una sonrisa burlona

-Muy bien entones hablemos-dijo tomando su chaqueta para ir al bar que estaba enfrente de la estación

-Y, ¿bien?-

-Necesito que me ayudes a encontrar algo del pasado de Serena se que…-

-No puedo ayudarte en eso-dijo rápidamente

-Porque no, pensé que querías ayudarla en algo se que ella no quiere porque tiene miedo de descubrí algo que no le guste pero…-

-¿Que ganas con esto Chiba?-preguntó sinceramente ya que no lo entendía

-Solo quiero ayudarla-

-Seguro que es solo eso-el no era siego y Serena no estaba mal

-No lo hago para acostarme con ella si es lo que estas insinuando Black-

-Yo pienso que si ella esta feliz con la vida que lleva ahora porque tratar de regresarle malos recuerdo…si quieres un consejo deja las cosas como están y si quieres ayudarla pues piensa en otra cosa como un lugar donde vivir o es que piensas tenerla viviendo contigo para siempre-

-…Puede que tengas razón…-odiaba admitirlo pero vivir sin ella en la casa seria algo incomodo ya que se había acostumbrado a verla todos los días

-De todos modos no hubiera podido ayudarte-

-Porque me odias-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa ya que eso no era algo nuevo viendo de parte de el

-Bueno ese es un buen punto… pero la verdad es que Serena ya me lo había pedido-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

-…Bueno creo que ya no importa si te lo digo fue alrededor de un mes cuando atrapamos al tipo ese y ella me pidió que buscara a la persona que le dio aquel brazalete, al parecer en la parte de atrás estaba grabado las iniciales de una persona aunque estaba algo borroso pudimos descubrí quien era-

-Entonces Serena…-

-Ella ya lo vio a su padre de lejos con su familia y decidió no interferí con su vida, ahora si me disculpas tengo trabajo que hacer-ahora que Setsuna estaba en el hospital recuperándose tenia mucho que hacer

-…Espera un momento Diamante se que hubieras preferido que yo hubiera muerto en lugar de Esmeralda y Harumi, créeme yo también lo he deseado y se que nunca nos llevaremos bien…pero pensé que me había deshecho de todas las pertenencias de ella…Serena encontró esto y creo que te pertenece-dijo sacando de su bolsillo un medallón con forma de gota

Diamante tomo el medallón y lo apretó entre su puño con dolor y nostalgia aquel había sido un regalo que le había comprado para su hermana el día de su quince años y claro que recordaba lo que ella le había dicho ese día.

-No creas que esto cambia las cosas-dijo el

-Eso lo se-de alguna forma sabía que le daba las gracias

-Kenji Tsukino-

-¿Qué?-dijo sin comprender

-Kenji Tsukino es el padre de Serena-fue lo ultimo que le dijo antes de retirarse

Darien se quedo sorprendido al saber que Serena era la hija de ese hombre claro que había cosas que no comprendía pero el echo que Diamante le diera aquella información sabía que podía tratar de ayudar a Serena de algún modo. Ella llego a su vida de la nada y revolvió su pasado solo para que pudiera enfrentar la realidad de las cosas y si ella pudo hacer eso por el, el ahora lo mismo por ella aunque fuera doloroso y duro el también en lo más profundo de su corazón quería compartir ese pasado que la atormentaba.

-"¿Por qué hago todo esto?"-se preguntaba y cuestionaba el mismo

Decidió regresar a la empresa y ya en la noche hablaría con Serena el problema fue que cuando llego a la empresa se topo con un hombre de unos treinta y cinco años, alto de cabello plateado y ojos azules el cual miro con desprecio a Darien y el le devolvió la misa mirada solo que más fría si se podía.

-Pero si es el joven Chiba, ¿Como a estado?-preguntó con hipocresía y una sonrisa falsa

-Nakazawa-

El odio que los dos se expresaban esos dos se podía sentir a distancias y la ultima vez que le vieron les falto muy poco para matarse a golpes. Nakazawa camino un poco le lanzo un puñetazo a Darien quien lo detuvo y comenzó apretar su mano.

-La próxima vez no seré cordial contigo-dijo soltándole la mano

-Difunta todo lo que puedas-le susurro a Darien

Darien trato de tranquilizarse pero solo ver a ese hombre lo hacia hervir la sangre y no era para menos ya que el año pasado la empresa paso algunas crisis fue cuando apareció Nakazawa Malachite quien no solo ayudo a que la empresa saliera de aquella crisis sino que por su ayuda el quería la mitad de la empresa cosa que su padre no accedió y ahora ellos estaban pagando aquel préstamo pero eso no era la verdadera razón por la cual el odiara a ese hombre si no que antes de que Esmeralda muriera ya el había tenido un encuentro con Malachite del cual estuvo internado en el hospital por casi dos semana.

Malachite se despidió de Darien y solo le dijo que lo vería en la recaudación de beneficencia.

-Pronto recuperare lo que me pertenece-se decía Malchite a si mismo subiendo a su auto

Al llegar a su oficina Darien estaba hecho una fiera así que su secretaria decidió no molestarlo para no escucharlo gritar cosa que al final no se pudo evitar. Mientras el estaba con su mal humor en la oficina de Kimura Chiba se estaba llevando una pequeña reunión la cual termino cuando el vio a su despampánate esposa llegar.

-Hola cariño, ¿como has estado?-salido el a su mujer con un beso apasionado

-Súper ocupada con el evento para la fundación, solo vine para buscar lo de la subasta-

-Que mal y yo que pensaba que venias a jugar conmigo un rato-le decía escurriendo su mano por debajo de la blusa

-Me encantaría jugar un poco contigo cariño pero tendrás que ser un buen niño si quiere postre-aquel comentario le saco una carcajada a su marido

-Sabes que si necesitas que te ayude con…-

-Descuida ya tengo casi todo listo además ese día es el aniversario de la muerte de mi padre y hacer el evento ese día será un gran homenaje-

El padre de Natasha fue el que inicio la Fundación Lirios Blancos la cual se dedicaba a ayudar a las familias con niños especiales en donde ellos les proporcionaban todas las terapias que el niño necesitara de forma gratuita ya que muchas de esas familias no tenían los recursos para las terapias o tratamientos y ellos se las brindaban. También la fundación albergaba a niños huérfanos o cuidaban de ellos si los padres tenían alguna adicción.

El fin la fundación era un lugar muy especial donde los niños iban a la escuela y en algunos casos los niños eran adoptaos por buenas familias en si ellos hacían todo lo posible para que los pequeños no quedaran en el sistema de orfelinatos. Natasha había logrado que el lugar se sentirá un gran amor y cariño para esos niños que ahora tenían una gran familia que velaría por ellos pasara lo que pasara, ella solo quería que todo el esfuerzo que su padre había echo se mantuviera.

-Estoy seguro que tu padre estaría muy orgulloso de ti así como yo lo esto-

-Gracias amor-ella no pudo evitar que se le cristalizaran los ojos un poco

Un rato más tarde la secretaria de el le, le trajo varias cajas con joyas y otros productos para la subasta la cual Natasha estaba segura que rompería su record este año y claro tenia otra idea en mente la cual no convencía mucho a su marido.

-Natasha yo te apoyo en todo pero subastar unos cuantos besos no me gusta mucho y mas si mi hija va a participar en tu brillante idea-claro el echo de que Hotaru se prestara para estar besando tipos no le gustaba para nada

-Vamos no te enfades que solo es un simple beso en la mejilla y fue a tu hija quien me dio la idea-

-Mmm no me gusta-protesto con el seño fruncido

-Bueno yo también voy a participar-le dijo

-!Que!-pego el grito en el cielo

-Ni lo piense Natasha-no iba a dejar que su mujer estuviera besando a cualquier tipo aunque sea por una buena causa

-Lo siento amor pero ya tome la decisión y si quieres un beso tendrás que ofrecer para tenerlo-dicho esto se despido de su marido quien estaba indignado por todo esto

Claro que Natasha estaba planeando algo para Darien y de paso también para Seiya ya que esa actitud de donjuán que tenia su hijo no le gustaba mucho y quería que encontrara a una chica adorable y eso era mucho pedir para ella acaso.

Algunos días más tarde…

Era el gran día del evento para la fundación Lirios Blancos y todo estaba saliendo a la perfección más de lo que Natasha tenía pensado ya que el lugar estaba llenísimo, no solo los grandes empresario estaba reunidos sino que artista de peso habían llegado al evento y eso la hemocianina mucho de ver cuantas personas apoyaba la fundación.

Por su parte Darien estaba reunido con su padre y algunos otros colegas hablando de negocios pero el no estaba prestando mucha atención si mente estaba por otro lado o mejor dicho pensado en Serena, en los últimos días estuvo muy ocupado y hasta tuvo que viajar a Osaka por negocios y no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con ella claro que si le sumamos los encuentros con Beryl los cuales no estaba nada mal pero la ultima vez que la vio se preocupo por ella.

Claro Darien no era el único en el evento que estaba hecho un lío ya que Zafiro trataba de dejarle en claro a Hotaru que lo de ellos no podía ser pero cada vez que estaba con ella su corazón y su mente se volvían locos. Los dos estaban ocultos detrás de unos rosales del jardín

-Dime algo Zafiro, ¿de verdad amas a Petzite?-

-…Si-dudo por un momento

-Eres pésimo para mentir-

-Hotaru-

-Se que nos llevamos algunos años de diferencia pero no me impide amarte-

-Las cosas no son solamente eso-el simplemente quería negar lo que sentía de alguna manera

-Entiendo pero si vas a casarte con alguien a quien no amas solo para alejarte de mi…solo vas a terminar lastimándote y a ella también…no importa lo que digas o hagas se que lo nuestro es real y que me amas como yo te amo-

-Adiós Zafiro-

En lo más profundo de su corazón Zafiro reacciono ante aquellas palabras y tomo de la mano a Hotaru para luego besarla con pasión, amor y desea el cual fue también correspondido de la misma manera o quizás más pero era claro que los dos se amaban solo que el no quería aceptar que una chiquilla de dieciocho lo había atrapado en un loco y profundo amor.

-No puedo estar si ti Hotaru-susurro el

Estaba seguro de la decisión que acababa de tomar pero sabía que al final Petzite seria la única lastimada en todo eso.

Mientras tanto adentro se estaba llevando acabo el final de la subasta de las diferentes prendas, vestidos y cuadros en esa sala ya que en la otra parte se estaba llevando acabo la subasta por un beso la cual era todo un éxito.

-Darien no vas a ver la subasta-preguntó Seiya a su hermano

-Pensé que ya se había acabado-

-Es que a mamá se le ocurrió a hacer dos aunque la segunda parece estar muy interesante-

-Creo que paso…de casualidad no te has encontrado con Serena-llevaba rato buscándola pero no la encontraba

-Con el bombón no pero se la veo le digo que la estas buscando-le dijo antes de ir detrás una chica muy guapa

Pero al tratar de seguir aquella chica lo llevo a la sala de subasta en donde se quedo con la boca abrita al ver quien estaba en la pasarela

-Bueno caballeros quien será el afortunado de llevarse un beso de esta hermosa chica-decía un hombre presentando a una mujer blanca de cabello rubio sujeto por una cola alta y con un vestido de color blanco con diseños de rosas rojas a un costado

Los hombres comenzaron a decir cifras muy altas y Seiya tuvo que salir para buscar a Darien en medio de eso se topo con Andrew y Lita quienes tampoco sabían quien era la persona por la cual estaban gritando sifras descomunales.

-Andrew tienes que ganar esta subasta-

-Un momento Seiya yo no voy a dejar que mi marido lo bese otra-le reclamo ya que aunque fuera un beso en la mejilla ella cuidada a su marido de las harpías

-La que esta ahí es Serena-

-Que-ninguno podía creer eso y al verla a Andrew sintió un frío que recorría su espalda porque últimamente Darien estaba un poco posesivo con Serena

Al final a Andrew no le quedo de otra que sumarse a la subasta y solo le pidió a Seiya que no se le ocurriera buscar a Darien ya que estaba seguro que no reaccionaria muy bien.

-¡Trescientos aquí!-grito Andrew

Pero otro le subió el precio y Andrew lo subió un poco más y cuando el subastador estaba por cerrar la subasta se escucho la voz de otro hombre que grito

-¡Ochocientos mil!-todo el mundo se le quedo mirando y susurrando

-Ochocientos mil a la una, Ochocientos mil a las dos y Ochocientos mil a las tres-Andrew ya no pudo hacer nada esa cifra estaba fuera de su presupuesto

En eso Darien decide asomarse por la subasta ya que estaba murmurando las personas de que alguien había pagado Ochocientos mil dólares por un beso o algo así. Como había tanta gente le costo llegar y casi no podía ver, poco a poco se fue adentrando y fue cuando pudo ver a Andrew.

-Ey, ¿que sucede?-

-Darien-dijo un poco asustado de lo que pudiera hacer

Fue en ese momento que vio al maldito de Malachite que se dirigía una mujer hermosa que estaba parada en el escenario y al ver mejor a la mujer sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder.

-Serena-

Malachite estaba con una sonrisa delante de aquella mujer que parecía un poco sorprendida.

-Sorprendida de verme ángel-

-Porque será que nuestros encuentro son así-ya era tercera vez se que curaba con ese hombre y algo de el la perturbaba un poco

-Estoy ansioso de recibir mi premio-le dijo

Serena se acerco a el para besarlo en la mejilla pero este tomándola de la barbilla y le dijo que lo que el quería no era un simple beso.

-Si este es el precio que debo pagar por un beso de mi esposa entonces encantado-

-Que…-pero ella no pudo decir nada ya que este la beso en la boca

Darien al ver aquello no pudo aguantar más y…

Continuara…

Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo 4 siento la demora pero estaba algo bloqueada con el capitulo espero que les haya gustado. Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo

Pichicoy


	5. Chapter 5

**SOLO NECESITO UN BESO PARA QUERERTE **

**Y**

**UNA VIDA PARA AMARTE**

**(Todos los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi)**

**Capítulo 05 Lazos de sangre **

**Y una parte del pasado Parte I**

Darien al ver aquello no pudo aguantar más y hizo a un lado a su hermano y a Andrew pero este ultimo sujeto el brazo de el con fuerza solo para que no hiciera una estupidez.

-Suéltame Andrew-

-¡Maldita sea quieres calmarte!-le decía ya que algunas personas comenzaban a murmurar

-Que me tranquilice, como diablos me pides eso cuando el maldito de Malachite…-

Ni siquiera podía decir esa maldita palabra pero una parte de su molestia y enfado se debía a lo que estaba viendo y por el otro lado estaba el odio que sentía por ese hombre y considerando las cosas que había pasado en el pasado sabía de antemano que tenia que tener cuidado con Malachite o si no acabaría en el hospital como la ultima vez que se enfrentaron.

Mientras que el intentaba subir y ponerle fin, Serena se había logrado separar de Malachite dándole tremenda bofetada pero eso solo hizo que el sonriera.

-No me mires solo quería un beso de mi esposa-

-No se de lo que habla-

-Rubues ya te comento algo verdad ángel-dijo con la intención de tocarla pero esta no se lo permitió y salio con la cara pálida

Malachite se disculpo públicamente y solo dijo que por el precio valía un beso de aquella mujer tan bella, claro que algunas personas rieron pero otras ya sabían como era ese hombre pero cuando estaba por bajar del escenario Darien lo sorprendió con un tremendo puñetazo combándolo al suelo, los presentes que estaba arriba del escenario intentaron ayudar a Malachite pero este no se dejo y le devolvió aquel golpe a Darien.

Las personas tuvieron que sujetar a los dos para que no llegaran más lejos y en medio de todo esto Malachite logro quitarse a las personas que lo sujetaban quien aprovecho que Darien estaba siendo sujeto por Andrew y Seiya, es vio su oportunidad y le propino tremendo golpe en el estomago a Darien sacándole un poco de aire.

-Ya en otra ocasión arreglaremos nuestro problema-le dijo muy cerca del oído

El se acomodo un poco el saco y bajo del escenario dejando a un Darien molesto e irritado el cual por tratar de seguirlo solo empeoro las cosas golpeando a Andrew quien solo traba de calmarlo y no fue hasta que llego Kimura quien tuvo que sacar a su hijo de ahí con ayuda de Seiya. Después de todo aquel alboroto el evento llego a su fin claro que con algunos chismes por parte de algunas personas que presenciaron aquel bochornoso espectáculo que dio Darien quien le importaba muy poco lo que se decía, Lita por su parte fue a buscar a Serena con la ayuda de Hotaru y Zafiro quienes trataban de disimular su relación.

Pero en la parte trasera del hotel se encontraba Serena recostada contra la pared con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, cada vez que trataba de dar un paso era golpeada una y otra vez con imágenes dolorosa pero a pesar de que algunas imágenes no era muy claras sentía una sensación extraña la cual no sabia como describir ya que algo le gustaba y trataba de salir cosa que ella no estaba dispuesta a dejar que pasara.

Trato de calmarse un poco pero la verdad era que todo le daba vuelta y comenzaba a sentir algo de frío más si se le sumaba el dolor de cabeza quera como si te estuvieran aplastando el cráneo, comenzó a caminar apoyándose contra la pared y solo podía pronunciar el nombre de Rubeus con los ojos cristalizados. Al ir avanzando se tropezó sin querer contra un hombre alto, de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos azules.

-Lo si…siento-dijo siguiendo su camino

-Se encuentra bien señorita-preguntó el sujetándola del brazo

Ella lo miro levemente y sonrío un poco asegurándole que estaba bien pero el al verla su corazón no solo se acelero sino que sintió una punzada de preocupación y desesperación al momento de que la soltara. En eso apareció otro hombre que lo estaba llamando.

-Kenji ya Molly y Ikuko están listas para irse-le avisó a su hermano pero este no le contesto

-Kenji…-pero este estaba con la mirada fija en la chica con quien se había topado

Ignorando a su hermano el fue detrás de Serena quien por un momento perdió el equilibrio y de no ser por Kenji esta hubiera caído al suelo…

-¡Oye estas bien!-

Serena ya no podía más y se desmayo en los brazos de Kenji quien tuvo que pedirle ayuda a su hermano Neflyte quien llamo a una ambulancia mientas que Kenji la llevaba cargada sobre sus brazos a la recepción y pedía que la acomodaran en una habitación hasta que llegaran los paramédicos, en medio de todo este alboroto Lita y los demás aparecieron y al ver de quien se trataba se alarmaron.

-Serena-grito Lita

Tanto Neflyte como Kenji se miraron entre si y el miro con el corazón acelerado a la chica que tenia entre sus brazos

-¿Que fue lo que pasó?-cuestiono Zafiro

-Le explico en la habitación-dijo Kenji concentrándose en lo que era importante en ese momento

-Hotaru, ve por Darien y dile lo que esta pasando por favor-pidió Lita

Mientras que ella se iba a buscar a su hermano, Zafiro y Lita acompañaron a Kenji a la habitación en donde este la dejo en la cama con cuidado y trataban de que volviera en si, Kenji por su lado les contó lo que había sucedido, en la plata baja Molly, Ikuko y Neflyte se quedaron esperando a que llegaran los paramédicos.

Por otro lado y en una habitación privada se encontraba Kimura discutiendo con su hijo por su comportamiento de esta noche y aunque Andrew trato de mantenerse al margen de esa discusión en un momento tuvo que apoyar a su amigo ya que si ese tipo hubiera besado de esa manera a Lita el también reaccionaria de ese modo, claro que Darien alegaba que Serena era solo su amiga pero que no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados sabiendo que estaban forzándola a algo que ella no quería.

-Esto es culpa tuya y tu maldita idea de la subasta-

-Cuidado con la forma en la que le hablas a tu madre-

-¡Ella no es mi madre!-el nunca vio a Natasha como tal

-Eres un…-Kimura quiso golpearlo pero su mujer se lo impidió

-Darien tiene razón querido yo no soy su madre…y te pido disculpas por lo que paso con Serena pero no tenia idea que las cosas fueran a salirse de control se suponía que…-

-¡Lo que pase entre Serena y yo no es de tu incumbencia!-el no era estúpido y sabia muy bien lo que ella quería hacer

-¡Darien ya fue suficiente!-Kimura no iba a soportar que le faltara el respeto a Natasha

-Tú padre tiene razón Darien porque mejor no vamos por Serena y…-

Darien no había terminado de decir todo lo que tenia que decir pero en ese preciso momento a pareció Hotaru quien les dijo que Serena no estaba bien, la mente de Darien se quedo en blanco y solo tomo a su media hermana por los hombros preguntándole donde estaba ella.

-El señor Tsukino la llevo a una de las habitaciones del hotel, mientras que llega la ambu…-sin dejar que ella terminara de hablar salio a toda prisa de ahí

Al llegar a la recepción se topo con Zafiro quien estaba hablado con Neflyte y al ver a Darien, primero le dijo que se calmara ya que Serena ya la estaban atendiendo.

-¿Dónde esta, Zafiro?-

-En la primera habitación subiendo la escalera a la derecha-le decía mientras veía como Darien subía por las escaleras a toda pisa

Cuando llego donde se encontraba Serena vio a Lita y a Kenji hablado con uno de los paramédicos.

-Lita, ¿Que sucedió?-preguntó una vez que se aproximo a ellos

-Lo que paso fue que…-

Ella y el señor Tsukino le contaron lo que había pasado y que ya estaba conciente. Según los paramédicos ya estaba un poco mejor pero tenía la presión baja y era mejor que la llevaran la hospital para asegurarse de que no haya sido nada mas grabe y puede que el hecho de que se le bajara la presión se podría deber a que no se estuviera alimentando bien.

-Disculpen, ¿alguno de ustedes es familiar de la joven?-preguntó uno de los paramédicos

-Yo soy su esposo-dijo Darien sorprendido a Lita por aquellas palabras

-Su esposa todavía tiene la presión baja pero ella se niega a que la lleven al hospital así que…-

-Entiendo-

Camino hasta la cama y sentándose a su lado en donde tomo la mano de Serena y la beso con ternura mientra que ella se pego al pecho de el.

-Darien estaré bien…solo quiero ir donde esta Rubeus-le dijo en susurro

-¿Rubeus?-no entendía a quien se refería

-Prometo explicártelo pero no me lleves al hospital-le pidió sintiéndose un poco mareada todavía

-Serena-la miro directamente a los ojos

-Por favor Darien-

-¿Segura que estarías bien?-preguntó con cierta preocupación

-Si-

Al ver la insistencia de ella le dijo a los paramédicos que el se haría cargo de su esposa y que temprano la llevaría al medico, sin decir más ellos se fueron sabiendo que la joven estaría al cuidado de su esposo.

-¿Seguro que no quiere llevarla al hospital joven Chiba?-preguntó Kenji con el seño fruncido

-Descuide señor Tsukino yo sabre cuidar de ella-le contesto

Darien se levanto y tomo a Serena entre sus brazos no sin andes agradecerlo a Kenji por lo que había echo por ella, pero el seguía insistiendo que era mejor que la revisara un medico ya que era evidente que todavía Serena no se vía nada bien.

-Darien yo también pienso lo mismo que el señor Tsukino, por lo menos deberías llamar a…-

-Lita te encargo de lo demás-fue lo único que le dijo antes de irse

-…Bueno creo que es mejor que me marche yo también-

-Señor Tsukino de verdad muchas gracias-

-No tienen que agradecerme yo solo hice lo que cual quier persona hubiera echo en mi lugar-le dijo con una amable sonrisa pero por dentro se estaba muriendo de preocupación

Por otra parte…

Diamante estaba teniendo una conversación muy amena con su madre quien hace algunos días le había dado de alta en el hospital.

-Y, ¿Como sigue aquella muchacha?-le preguntó a su hijo

-Si te refieres a Setsuna, ella esta mejorando pero los médicos la dejaran unas semanas mas en el hospital-le dijo pero aun estaba preocupado por ella

-Creo que Taiga eligió bien a tu compañera-

-El hecho que el capitán la pusiera como mi compañera eso no quiere decir que yo la excepte como tal además ella es irritante y…-

-¿Guapa?-preguntó ella

-Si, gua…madre-

-Jajajaj-

-…-Diamante prefirió no decir nada ya que solo ver a su madre reír indicaba que ya estaba mucho mejor

-Lo siento hijo pero por lo que me has contado yo diría que te gusta-ella tenia una relación muy mas estrecha con Diamante que con Zafiro y puede que Diamante se paresia mas a ella en ciertos aspectos

-Esas son tonterías-

-¿Con que tontearías?-

-Si…hasta que la muerte de Naomi quede resuelto yo no…-

-Hijo lo que le paso a Naomi fue lamentable…pero deberías darte otra oportunidad-ella quería mucho a Naomi pero no quería que su hijo se quedara solo

-Del mismo modo que tu te distes una oportunidad-aquello sonó como un reproche

-…-

-Lo siento mamá-

-Solo quiero que encuentre a una mujer buena que te haga feliz, así como Esmeralda fue feliz con Darien el tiempo que ella vivió y ahora Zafiro va a casarse y…-

-Zafiro no sabe lo que quiere y en cuanto a Esmeralda todavía no se que le vio al pelmazos de Chiba-

-Tu hermana encontró a su príncipe y vio en el algo que muy pocas personas ven, además Darien es un buen hombre y yo también espero que encuentre a alquilen que lo haga feliz-

-Puede que el ya la haya encontrado solo que no se a dado cuenta-esto lo dijo mirando hacia la ventana

-…Dime una cosa Zafiro realmente a ama a esa chica con quien va a casarse-

-Zafiro ya no es un niño y el sabrá lo que hace al fin y al cabo el siempre fue el más maduro-le dijo a su madre quien le sujeto la mano

Entre los dos se formo un pequeño silencio que fue interrumpido por el celular de Diamante y al parecer seria otra noche larga.

-Tengo que irme, pero prometo visitarte mañana-le dijo despidiéndose de ella con un beso en la mejilla

-Cuídate por favor-

Una vez que Diamante se fuera, Sasha se levanto de la cama y camino hasta las escaleras donde se quedo sentada con al mirada fija en la puerta de la entrada, no paso mucho tiempo para que la puerta se abriera dejando ver a un hombre de unos cincuenta y tres años, de cabello castaño claro y ojos azules que al ver a Valentina sonrío un poco.

-¿No deberías estar en la cama querida?-preguntó acercándose peligrosamente a ella

-Y, ¿tú siempre tienes que entrar como un ladrón?-

-Me alegra saber que estas bien-dijo robándole un beso y esta oculto su rostro en el pecho de el

-Taiga creo que ya es hora de que Diamante sepa la verdad-dijo ella con cierta angustia

-…-

Al ver que guardaba silencio prefirió decirle lo que estaba pasando.

-Zafiro…-pero el la interrumpió

-Lo se, el fue a reclamarme-al decirle eso ella comprendió un poco mejor la actitud que Zafiro tenia con ella

-Déjame hablar con Diamante a solas-

-Pero…-tenia miedo de que las cosas se fueran de las manos

-Se que tu lo conoces mejor que yo, pero creo que es hora de actúe como su padre aunque sea una vez en mi vida-dicho esto la beso en la frente y la acompaño hasta el cuarto para que descansara

Lita y Andrew ya había llegado a su casa pero se encontraron con una pequeña pelea entre Yaten y Mina y Andrew quiso intervenir cosa que Lita no se lo permitió, jalando a su marido hasta la puerta trasera en donde apenas entraron a la casa esta sentó a su marido en una de las sillas del comedor, encendió la luz y comenzó a examinar su rostro.

-Darien si te pego duro-comento al ver ese labio partido

-No es nada con parado con…-dijo levantándose para ir donde estaba Mina

-Tú no vas a ningún lado, deja que ellos resuelvan sus cosas-ella lo obligo a sentarse y lo miro con una mirada que hizo que Andrew tragara grueso

Ella fue por un trapo el cual mojo para limpiarle la herida que tenia el y a medida que ella pasaba el trapo húmedo el no podía quitarle la mirada de encima, estaba seguro que algo en ella era diferente sus ojos brillaban mas que de costumbre.

-¿Qué?-preguntó al ver que su marido no dejaba de verla fijamente

-Luces diferente-comento el

-…Creo que son ideas tuyas-le dijo con la intención de alejarse un poco pero Andrew la jalo e hizo que se sentara sobre regazo haciendo que ella se sonrojara un poco

-Te amo-susurro rozando su labio muy cerca de la de ella y muy lentamente comenzó a besar los suaves y rojos labios de su esposa, aquel beso fue subiendo de todo pero por falta de aire se separaron; Lita se quedo mirando a los ojos antes de hundir su cabeza sobre el pecho de el

-Cariño hay algo que quiero decirte-ya no podía dejar que pasara mas tiempo

-¿Que es?-preguntó radiándola con sus brazos

-Se que debí decírtelo antes pero…Andrew estoy embarazada-dijo al fin mirando a su esposo a los ojos pero este se lo tomo como broma y el comenzó a reír

-…Lita cariño ya hablamos de eso y…-pero se separo bruscamente de el

-Eres un idiota-grito dándole tremenda cachetada, el quiso reclamarle por haberle pegado pero al ver la excepción que tenia se puso frío

-¿Estas hablando enserió?-

-Tengo casi dos meses-dijo con un nudo en la garganta

-…-pero el no dijo nada

Aparto la mirada por un segundo y cuando se disponía hablar vio como Lita traba de no llorar pero le fue imposible, ella se dio media vuelta y se fue a su cuarto sin dirigirle la palabra a Andrew quien iba detrás de ella pidiéndole una disculpa pero al llegar al cuarto esta le cerro la puerta en la cara a su marido y le dijo que se quedara durmiendo en la sala.

-Estúpido-se dijo a su mismo

Claro que el quería tener mas hijos pero en este momento no era el mejor de todos, una parte de el estaba feliz pero la otra parte estaba molesto con el mismo por ser un completo imbécil al reaccionar de la forma que lo había echo y claro las cosas que le había dicho a Lita con respecto a tener otro hijo. Intento varias veces que ella le abriera la puerta pero fue inútil y lo menos que quería era que su hijo se despertara, al bajar las esclara se topo con su hermana.

-¿Problemas en el paraíso?-

-No estoy de humor Mina para tus bromitas, además lo tuyo con Yaten va de mil maravilla-

-No tienes porque desquitarte conmigo-le dijo con los brazos cruzados

-…Discúlpame pero…-

-Lita te lo contó, ¿verdad?-

-Tu…-

-Porque mejor no hablamos, al fin de cuentas me marcho mañana y creo que Yaten y yo no estaremos juntos después de todo-

Andrew suspiro con resignación y se fue al estudio con su hermana quien al igual que el no estaba de lo mejor solo esperaba que Lita por la mañana lo perdonara.

Esa misma noche pero ya un poco más tarde Serena estaba sentada en uno de los escalones de la escalera que daban hacia el apartamento de Rubues esperando a que este llegara.

-¿Segura que quieres seguir esperándolo?-le preguntó ya que tenían casi hora y media de estar en ese lugar

-Si y si tengo que pasar toda la noche aquí hasta que regrese lo are-dijo determinada a esperar a Rubeus

Darien se quito su saco y se lo puso a Serena quien miro como este se sentaba a su lado a esperar a que Rubues apareciera.

-Puedes irte si quieres-dijo abrigándose con el saco de Darien

-¡Estas loca no pienso dejarte aquí y menos a mitad de la noche!-el no estaba loco como para dejarla en ese lugar

-Lo siento-ella se acerco un poco más y dejo caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de el

-…-el prefirió no decir nada y con la vista en el cielo se dedico a escuchar a Serena

-Poco después de estar viviendo contigo se pude decir que Rubues me encontró, al comienzo dude de el y tenia miedo pero después de hablar con el comencé a tener sueños extraños los cuales iban acompañados de un pequeño dolor de cabeza, según Amy podían ser fragmentos de mis recuerdos dijo que podía recuperar mi memoria poco a poco aunque quizás no toda ya que tenia que haber algo muy especifico que disparara mis propios recuerdos-fue así como ella le comenzó a contar todo lo que sabia hasta la fecha

-Rubeus y yo somos hermanos aunque no de sangre se que los dos pasamos por muchas cosas juntos y que yo vivía con mi madre quien era una alcohólica y adicta…por eso le pedí el favor a Diamante que averiguara cual era el nombre que estaba detrás de mi pulsera y dimos con Kenji Tsukino…mi padre al parecer, no puedo negar que Diamante hizo un excelente trabajo el tomo una pequeña muestra de sangre mía y con mis huellas descubrió que mi nombre era Serena Tsukino pero cuando estábamos frente a la casa de Kenji lo vi. El parecía feliz con su familia que no quise intervenir al fin y al cabo no tengo un recuerdo de el.

-Estas conciente que el que te ayudo fue el, ¿verdad?-

-Si-

-Y aun así no quieres saber que paso en realidad con…-

-Claro que quiero pero si el hizo una nueva vida y es feliz esta bien para mi-

-Serena-cada vez Darien se sorprendía con ella

-Creo que el que debe disculpase contigo por esta noche soy yo-

-Darien…-

-Si hubiera sabido lo que Natasha tenía pensado hacer, no te hubiera dejado participar en semejante cosa-

-…Ella no tuvo la culpa Darien, fui yo la que quiso ayudarla-

-Lo se pero…aquel maldito de Malachite…-

-El estaba en todo su derecho-esto lo dijo con un aire de tristeza

-¡Como puedes decir eso!-grito el muy molesto ya que a pesar de que fuera una maldita subasta no tenia porque besarla de la manera que lo había echo

-Porque…porque al fin y al cabo soy su esposa-le dijo en un tono frío haciendo que Darien se levantara de golpe y la mirara con frialdad

-¡Que demonios estas diciendo!-

-Lo que escuchaste, aunque mis recuerdos no son del todo claro el es mi esposo…claro que todavía no se como me fui a enredar con un hombre como el y creo que tendré que irme con el llegado el momento-esto ultimo lo dijo no muy segura pero considerando lo que paso esta noche ese hombre iría por ella

-No voy a permitir que te aparten de mi lado-al decir esto Serena sonrío un poco ya que ella tampoco quería alejarse de el

-Sabes es una lastima que no fueras tu el que me besara-confeso ella acariciando la mejilla de el

-Eso se puede solucionar-dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos

-Dar…-

Antes de que pudiera decir su nombre el la beso con ternura y ese beso fue subiendo de tono poco a poco hasta que la voz de un hombre los separo.

-¡Serena!-

Por otro lado, Diamante estaba en camino hacia el hospital donde se encontraba Setsuna y no era precisamente para visitarla, unos días atrás comenzó a notar algo raro en el piso donde se encontraba y a pesar de que ella estaba siendo vigilada por la policía no podía negar que algo andaba mal tenia esa corazonada.

Cuando llego al piso donde estaba ella, los hombres que custodiaban la puerta no estaban y nadie los había visto en se momento le pido a uno de los enfermeros que primero sacara a los pacientes y los llevara a un lugar seguro y que después llamara a la policía. Lentamente se fue acercando a la habitación de Setsuna y sacando su arma abrió lentamente la puerta y la vio ahí durmiendo tranquilamente, comenzó a inspeccionar la habitación pero todo parecía estar en orden.

Diamante guardo su arma, se acerco hasta Setsuna acariciando suavemente la mejilla de ella pero en eso ella abrió los ojos y tomo el arma de el y solo se escucharon dos disparos.

Continuara….

Bien hasta aquí el capitulo, siento la demora pero decidí tomarme unas pequeñas vacaciones ^_^ espero que les haya gustado el capitulo pero todavía faltan cosas por rebelar y puede que al fin Darien abrirá su corazón para el amor una vez mas.

Tratare de subir el próximo capitulo la próxima semana. Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo

**Pichicoy**


	6. Chapter 6

**SOLO NECESITO UN BESO PARA QUERERTE **

**Y**

**UNA VIDA PARA AMARTE**

**(Todos los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi)**

**Capítulo 06 Lazos de sangre **

**Y una parte del pasado Parte II**

Diamante guardo su arma, se acerco hasta Setsuna acariciando suavemente la mejilla de ella pero en eso ella abrió los ojos tomo el arma de el y solo se escucharon dos disparos ella le había dado a un tipo que estaba detrás de Diamante mientra que el había tomado el arma que ella tenia debajo de la almohada y le dio a otro sujeto que estaba en la ventana.

-¿Te hice espera?-

-Solo sácame de aquí-le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

-Dime, ¿cuantos son?-preguntó mientras que era ayudada por Diamante

-Tres en la planta baja y otro dos más en esta planta-

-¿Cuanto tiempo?-

-Treinta minutos a lo máximo-era el tiempo que tardarían en llegar las patrullas

-De a cuerdo pero no te distraigas viéndome el trasero-aquel comentario le acuso grasa ya que con esa bata era algo imposible de cubrí

-Después de esto tendrás que responder algunas preguntas-ella lo sabía a la perfección solo que no pensaba que la descubrieran tan pronto

Los dos se pusieron de acuerdo para hacer tiempo ya que donde estaban tenían que tener cuidado ya que los dos estaba conciente de que personas inocentes podían resultar heridas, Diamante se asomo por la puerta y todo el pasillo parecía desalojado los dos salieron de la habitación con dirección hacia los ascensores pero apenas se abrieron las puertas del elevador comenzaron los disparos y Diamante empujo a Setsuna adentro quedándose el atrapado en ese fuego cruzado ella grito el nombre de el pero ya las puertas se había cerrado, no paso mucho tiempo cuando surgió un apagón que de tuvo el elevador bruscamente todo estaba tan oscuro y silencio que ella solo podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón.

Las luces de emergencia del elevador se encendieron dejándola ver que estaba a mitad del piso tres, Setsuna comenzó a evaluar la situación de cómo podía salir de ahí y la única solución que encontró fue salir por la parte de arriba pero con su herida corría el riesgo de que se abriera.

-Tengo que intentarlo-se decía ella misma ya que si se quedaba ahí era seguro que la matarían

Como puedo ella logro abrir la rejilla para poder salir escucho como alguien caía arriba del elevador y comenzó a disparar, ella se cubrió como pudo pero las cosas se complicaron un poco aquel tipo que la estaba atacando entro en el elevador y comenzó a golpearla a un costado y en la cara. Setsuna se defendía como podía, fue cuando aprovecho una pequeña oportunidad y tumbo al hombre al suelo dejándola que ella tomara su arma y le disparara.

Trato de recuperar el aliento cuando sintió que otra persona estaba sobre el techo del elevador y esta vez apunto su arma a la parte de arriba esperando el momento adecuado.

-Setsuna, ¿estas bien?-preguntó mientras que se asomaba un poco

-Diamante-dijo bajando su arma y tratando de levantarse

Al escuchar la voz de ella guardo su arma y le dijo que la sacaría de ahí

-¿Crees que puedas tomar mi mano?-

-Si-por alguna razón ella se sentía aliviada de que el estuviera bien

Una vez que Diamante tomo con fuerza la mano de ella jalo de ella logrando subirla y sin pensarlo el la abrazo y le volvió a preguntar si estaba bien a lo que ella contesto que solo estaba un poco magullada pero nada de que preocuparse.

-Bien hay que salir de aquí, así que sujétate fuerte-le dijo ya que la única manera de salir era subiendo por el cable del elevador y dado a que ella no estaba en condiciones de subir por si sola, Diamante la cargaría sobre su espalda

A medida que el subía Setsuna pudo apreciar lo fuerte que era y lo ancha que tenia la espalda, ella no podía negar que ese hombre la atraía aunque los dos no se llevaran tan bien algo le día en su interior que Diamante también sentía lo mismo que ella. Ya no faltaba mucho para llegar cuando la energía del hospital fue rehabilitada Diamante maldigo en voz alta y apresuro el paso antes de que el otro elevador los aplastara se balanceo para tomar impulso y saltar logrando llegar a escasos minutos.

-Eso estuvo cerca-dijo Setsuna con el corazón en la mano

-Esto… solo me… pasa cuando… estoy contigo-comento Diamante con la respiración entre cortada

Cuando Diamante logro recuperarse saco su arma y tomo la mano de Setsuna para bajar por las escaleras hasta la planta baja y no muy lejos se podían escuchar las sirenas de las patrullas pero antes de que pudieran llegar al segundo piso Setsuna jalo la mano de Diamante logrando salvarlo de a poco, al parecer el no se había percatado de que los estaba esperando pero ella los había visto por el espejo que estaba en una esquina.

Los dos se refugiaron en una esquina y vieron como algunos pacientes trataba de salir pero Diamante les dijo que se quedaran donde estaban fue cuando aparecieron algunos compañeros del cuerpo de policía de Diamante capturando a los demás sujetos.

-Sentimos la demora Sargento Black-

-…Ayuden en lo que puedan en todo el hospital y los demás busquen algún sospechoso no queremos que se nos escape alguno-ordeno

Mientras los oficiales tranquilizaban a los pacientes y ayudaban en lo que podían Diamante salio con Setsuna en brazos para que alguien la atendiera a la vez que el era atendido por la herida que tenia en el brazo izquierdo, sabia que tendría muchos problemas con Taiga por haber montado todo este operativo sin su consentimiento pero el ya estaba preparado para lo peor.

Luego de que curaran el brazo de Diamante este se sentó en uno de los escalones de la entrada del hospital mientras que escuchaba los informes que le daba uno de los oficiales, en eso vio como se aproximaba a el Setsuna cubierta por una manta chocolate quien se sentó a lado de el con un tanto cansada y adolorida por sin perder ese encanto que solo ella tenia.

-Dos semanas de reposo-dijo ella

-Podríamos instalarte en…-

-No necesito protección Diamante, en estos momentos mi padre me necesita-ella estaba más preocupada por su padre que por ella misma

-De el ya nos estamos encargando nosotros-esto lo dijo mirándola fijamente y por primera vez se daba cuenta de lo hermosa que era

-Aun así yo…-pero no pudo decir nada más ya que Diamante la había silenciado con un beso

-Eso fue por salvarme la vida-dijo el guiñándole un ojo

-No sabia que te gustara-comento con una pequeña sonrisa picara

-De echo no eres mi tipo-fue la simple respuesta que le dio antes de levantarse y tomar a Setsuna entre sus brazos

Con ella en brazos llamo a uno de los detectives que estaba en el área y le dijo que los dejaba a cargo de todo.

-…Pero Sargento Bl…-

-Si el capitán pregunta por mi dígale que estaré en mi departamento-le dijo dejando a Setsuna dentro de su auto

-Y otra cosa detective infórmele al capitán que Setsuna estará conmigo hasta que se recupere-esto fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de retirarse del lugar y de paso evitaba a la prensa que estaba seguro que no tardarían en llegar

-Demonios-expreso el pobre detective ya que no lo tenia que lidiar con el mal genio del capitán sino que tendría que dar muchas explicaciones a los familiares

-Malditas seas Black…-murmuro antes de ponerse a trabajar ya que seria una noche larga

-Tendrás problemas por esto-le dijo Setsuna mientras el conducía camino a su departamento

-Ya tengo problemas-

Ella no pensó que el se metería en tantos líos solo por una persona que conocía hace poco y sobre todo que ni siquiera la consideraba una compañera, estaba convencida que si interés era otro ya que al fin de cuentas ellos iban por la misma persona Jack Mayumura ex capitán del escuadro de policía y el culpable de la muerte de la prometida y compañera de Diamante, solo que en el caso de ella lo buscaba por otras razones.

-Tenemos una conversación pendiente-le recordó el a ella luego de algunos minutos de silencio

-…-ella se quedo callada mirando por la ventana del auto a la vez que trataba de aguantar el dolor que sentía

El tiempo que pasaron en la carretera hasta llegar al departamento de el fue silencioso pero al llegar al edificio en donde el vivía las cosas cambiaron, luego de estacionar el auto tomo a Setsuna en brazos hasta el elevador pero después de lo que ya habían pasado prefirió subir las escaleras hasta el piso tres; a pesar de la insistencia de ella de que la bajara el se negó y dijo que el ya estaba acostumbrado a llevar peso extra cosa que a ella le molesto por el echo de que la estaba tratando como un caso de papas. Al entrar en el departamento ella pudo ver que era algo modesto a pesar de que era un lugar grande, tenía pocos muebles y lucia un tanto frío el lugar.

-Paso más tiempo en la estación que aquí-le dijo como si adivinara lo que ella tenía en mente

-Creo que ya puedes bajarme o es que te gusta tenerme en brazos-aquel comentario provoco que el caminara hasta la habitación y la dejara caer sobre la cama

-Ya te dije no eres mi tipo…solo quería ser amable-esto ultimo lo dijo un tanto apenado y molesto a la vez

Ella no dijo nada y solo lo comenzó a seguir con la mirada, a pesar de solo tener casi dos meses de conocerlo se daba cuenta ahora que los dos se parecían en algunos aspectos. Diamante se quito su chaqueta, la camisa y la corbata las cuales dejo tiro al cesto de la ropa sucia dejando su torso desnudo, camino hasta el guarda ropa en donde saco un suéter y pantalón los cuales se los lanzo a Setsuna.

-Me echas una mano… guapo-le dijo antes de que este saliera de la habitación

Al final ella se había salido con la suya y Diamante la ayudo a cambiarse pero aquellos pequeños roces de piel que tuvieron comenzaron a provocarles sensaciones extrañas a los dos, el trato de mantener sus ojos en los de ella mientras que le colocaba el suéter pero sus ojos divagaron por el cuerpo de Setsuna por unos instante y cuando ella iba a pararse para que la ayudara con el pantalón este la tumbo sobre el colchón deslizando sus manos por las piernas de ella. Deslizó el pantalón através de sus largas y hermosas piernas haciéndola que levantara un poco el cuerpo para que el pudiera terminar su trabajo.

Los dos estaba en una poción un tanto comprometedora, ella tenia sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de el, mientras que este estaba arriba de ella aprisionándola contrata la cama y llevando uno de los brazos de ella sobre su cabeza para sujetarla de la muñeca con suavidad, sus respiraciones se mezclaban con las del otro y sus corazones se aceleraban.

-¿Quien eres en realidad Setsuna Meio?-preguntó el con la mirada clavada en los ojos de ella

-…Que quieres que te diga-esto lo dijo con un suspiro

-La verdad-

-¿Qué fue lo que te contó el capitán

-Lo que me haya dicho o no me importa muy poco, solo quiero oírlo de ti-el no se pondría hacer todo esto pero algo en el le decía que debía escucharla

Cerro los ojos por un momento y tomo una gran bocanada de aire antes de empezar a hablar.

-Aquella noche en la que me preguntaste porque me convertí en policía te dije que fue porque mi abuelo y me padre lo fueron…pues te mentí la verdad es que soy la hija de Max Meio conocido mejor mente como "La sombra de la muerte"-

Diamante había escuchado ese nombre, se decía que no solo era un ladrón de joyas como cualquiera sino que el que se topaba con aquel hombre era el último y la policía intento atraparlo en numerables ocasiones pero la mayoría de los hombres terminaba muertos y los que tenían la suerte de vivir para contarlos habían sido torturados violentamente. Por eso no podía creer que ella fuera la hija de ese hombre.

-Por tu expresión veo que sabes quien es-

-…-

Al ver que no decía nada decidió continuar con aquella historia…

-Pero la verdad ese hombre ladrón y despiadado que describen no se parece en nada al padre que yo recuerdo…después de que mi madre muriera se dedico a vender licor en un pequeño local cerca del mar, el decía que le gustaba contemplar la vista del mar. Para mi el era cariñoso y un buen padre quien en ocasiones trabaja de noche y cuando regresaba estaba con heridas pero siempre me mostraba una sonrisa-dijo cerrando los ojos por unos instante ya que los recuerdos de esos días inundaban su mente

-Cuando cumplí dieciocho descubrí quien era mi padre en realidad y a lo que se dedicaba, al final termino contándome toda la verdad del porque no tenia otra opción ya que hace tiempo el trato de dejar aquel trabajo pero los amigos de mi padre no estaba muy de acuerdo y acecinaron a mi madre por eso el sigo trabajando como ladrón para protegerme pero un día al llegar a casa lo encontré tirado en un charco de sangre-esto lo comenzó a contar con una voz fría

-Mi padre estuvo en como durante tres años y un día despertó pero ya no era le mismo y yo tampoco lo era durante ese tiempo en que el estuvo en como yo ya había dejado la escuela de medicina y decidí unirme a la fuerza policial claro que al comienzo me resulto muy difícil pero aprendía rápido, en poco tiempo ya estaba trabajando en la unidad de narcóticos y la única persona que sabía mi historia era mi superior. Con el paso de los meses mi padre comenzó a mejorar pero en ocasiones olvidaba quien era yo, recuerdo que en una de las visitas que le hizo me miro y dijo: "Jack Mayumura" esa fue la primera vez que escuche ese nombre-

-¿Tú padre trabaja para Jack Mayumura?-era la conclusión que había llegado el

-Eso mismo pensé al comienzo pero luego descubrí que Jack era un intermedio entre mi padre y la persona para quien trabaja realmente pero al ser el intermediario recibía una buena suma de dinero y… -

-Ahora entiendo el había tomado el caso para supuestamente atrapar a tu padre y así se aseguraba de que todo el trabajo se llevara acabo…fue el quien casi mata a su padre no es verdad-

-Así es tengo entendido que mi padre los había amenazado de que si no lo dejaba tranquilo diría todo lo que sabía a los medios por eso le paso lo que le paso, yo comencé a investigar por mi cuentas y un día el apareció en la estación de policía en la que estaba antes fue cuando lo vi no puedo mentirte pero lo quise matar ese momento-puede que si lo hubiera echo en ese momento Diamante no hubiera sufrido

-Respóndeme a esto, ¿puedo confiar en ti?-preguntó separándose un poco de ella

-Si-respondió con seguridad con su mirada fija en la de el

Diamante vio que podía confiar plenamente en ella, se bajo de la cama y camino hasta la puerta

-Era todo lo que quería escuchar, ahora será mejor que descanses-

-Diamante hay algo más que tienes que saber-

-Jack Mayumura lleva cuatro años muerto-

-…-

-Se que tu piensas que el sigue con vida yo también pensaba lo mismo pero solo hemos estado persiguiendo a un fantasma, cuando supe lo que paso con tu compañera pedí que me trasladaran de estación y ser tu compañera dado que buscábamos al mismo hombre pero hace poco por medio de uno de mis contactos descubrí que Mayumura estaba muerto y que se había asociado con otra persona pero lo eliminaron del mapa cuando tu compañera descubrió lo que pasa-

-Lo que me estas diciendo es…-

-Durante todo estos años han estado utilizado el nombre de Jack Mayumura para seguir cometiendo sus fechorías, el que haya matado a ese maldito tuvo que ser el ultimo socio-

-Estas segura de lo que estas diciendo-

-Me preguntaste si tu podías confiar en mi, pues yo te pido ahora que confíes en mi, van detrás de mi por que se que Jack no esta vivo como han hecho creer a los demás-

-…Mejor descansa ya tendremos oportunidad de hablar eso más tarde-

Setsuna dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro y al ver el reloj que marcaban las cinco y media de la mañana se dio cuenta de que había sido una noche demasiado larga para su gusto solo pedía que su padre se encontrara bien.

Por otro lado, Kenji Tsukino había apagado la alarma de su despertador antes de que sonara, el pobre hombre no había podido dormir muy bien en toda la noche pensando en aquella chica y los recuerdos de su pasado saltaban por su mente una y otra vez en eso comenzó a sentir las caricias de su esposa sobre su pecho.

-Buenos días, preciosa-

-Que pasa Kenji, sabes que puedes contármelo-

-Ikuko…-

-Desde que llegamos a casa has estado preocupado por aquella joven…Kenji por una vez en tu vida podrías ser sincero conmigo-ya había aguantado suficiente y hoy estaba dispuesta a saber que era lo que ocultaba su marido aprovechando que Sammy estaba en una excursión de la escuela, nadie los interrumpiría

-Es que acaso…-

-No te estoy siendo infiel si es lo que piensas-le acusaba gracia que su mujer pensara eso ya que ella era la única mujer en su vida y siempre seria así

-Entonces que es lo que no puedes contarme-

-…-el no sabia porque le era tan difícil contarle la verdad

-¿Tiene que ver con la joven de anoche?-

-…No estoy seguro si ella a sido quien me a echo recordar cosas de mi pasado que ahora me golpean con mas fuerza-su voz sonaba con melancolía

-Kenji déjame aliviar tu dolor-ella repitió las mismas palabras que hace tiempo el le había dicho

-Ikuko yo…tengo una hija-dijo al final sintiendo que se había librado de un peso muy grande durante todos esto años

-¿Una hija?-aquello la tomo de sorpresa pero al ver la mirada de su marido tan triste le partió el alma

-Es de mi primer matrimonio, la razón por la cual me divorcie se debió a que ella se convirtió en una alcohólica y todo comenzó después de que naciera nuestra hija, los médicos me dijeron que sufría depresión posparto yo hice todo por entenderla y ayudarla pero ella no podía soportar los llantos de nuestra hija y en ocasiones ella se enceraba en el cuarto a llorar por horas. Mi suegro que todavía vivía sugirió que ella se fuera a vivir por un tiempo a la casa de campo que tenían quizás eso la ayudaría, unos meses mas tarde ella regreso y las cosas parecían funcionar-

-¿Que más sucedió, Kenji?-quería averiguar que le había pasado a su hija

-Cariño voy a llegar tarde al trabajo-de verdad el no quería seguir hablando mas del tema

-No creo que pase nada si llegar un poco tarde-esto lo dijo colocándose sobre el

-Después de esto no quiero volver hablar del tema me comprendes-

-Como quieras, pero recuerda que por más duro que sea yo siempre estaré para ti-ella lo conocía muy bien y por eso se lo decía

Kenji termino de contarlo que lo había pasado después de que el pidió su divorcio luego de seis años tratando de llevar aquel matrimonio y luego lo que paso cuando el juez le otorgo a el la custodia total de su hija, pues su mujer no estuvo de acuerdo con aquella decisión y un día a el se le hizo tarde para recoger a su hija de la escuela, al llegar le informaron que la pequeña no estaba ya que su madre había pasado por ella. Cuando llego a su casa todas las pertenencias de su hija no estaba. Durante los últimos años estuvo buscándola pero nunca dio con ella y dejo de buscarla después de casarse con Ikuko.

-Creo que al ver a aquella joven anoche me hizo pensar en mi hija, no se pero tenia cierto parecido se que es tonto pero no puedo estar por ahí viendo a jovencitas y pensando será ella mi hija-

-Lo siento cari…-Ikuko no lo dejo hablar y solo lo abrazo con lagrimas en los ojos, ahora comprendía mejor a su marido

-Tu hija…como se llama-pregunto luego de unos minutos de silencio

-… Serena, le puse ese nombre en memoria de mi madre-

-Es un bello nombre-

-Si…lo es-dijo dejando escapar unas lagrimas y ahora que lo pensaba aquella joven tenia el mismo nombre que ella pero el se dijo para su adentro que era una coincidencia

A tan solo unos minutos más tardes en el apartamento de Darien…

Este acaba de despertar con Serena entre sus brazos quien todavía dormía placidamente los dos llegaron en la madrugada y exhaustos que su quedaron dormidos con la ropa puesta y al verla así a el se le escapo una sonrisa pero luego recordó lo que había pasado anoche las palabras de Rubeus todavía resonaban en su mente "Tu no podrás evitar que el se lleve lo que le pertenece". El buscaría la forma para evitar que apartaran a Serena de su lado pero antes el tenia que resolver algunas dudas que tenía solo esperaba que aquella persona le creyera.

-Darien…te amo-decía entre sueños

El al escucharla decir eso el susurro…

-Y yo a ti-

Después de tanto tiempo ella había logrado lo que ninguna persona pudo hacer que su corazón latiera de nuevo en tan solo dos meses ella lo había cautivado a el. se acomodo un poco y fue acercando a los dulces y suaves labios de ella dándole un tierno beso el cual poco a poco fue correspondido por Serena quien comenzó a despertar haciendo que el beso fuera más apasionado entre los dos, Darien comenzó a dejarse llevar por la pasión que sentía en ese momento dejando que su mano izquierda se posara en la cintura de ella pegando el cuerpo de ella con el de el un poco más y con un leve movimiento el quedo sobre Serena e hizo que ella abriera un poco más la boca haciendo que sus lenguas jugaran entre si.

Los besos de el comenzaron a desviarse en dirección del cuello de ella en donde empezó a hacerle un pequeño chupete para luego susurrarle ahora ella tenia su corazón en sus manos pero cuando quiso volver a besar esos suaves labios que lo volvían loco el teléfono empezó a sonar logrando hacer que ellos regresaran a la realidad. El estaba a escasos centímetros de los labios de ella y con la mirada perdida en esos ojos azules de ella no hacia falta pronunciar palabra alguna porque sus miradas lo decían todo, el ruido insistente del teléfono hizo que Darien fuera atender aquella llamada.

Serena se quedo unos minutos tendida en la cama asimilando lo que acababa de pasar cuando de repente escucho los gritos de Darien quien nombraba el nombre de una mujer con insistencia.

-¡Beryl, que esta pasando!-grito con exaltación pero al otro lado de la línea se escuchan los gritos de ella pidiendo ayuda

-¡Beryl!, ¡Beryl!-la llamada se había cortado

-Demonios-

Rápidamente marco a la policía para informales que una mujer estaba siendo atacada dándole la operadora toda la información necesaria, esta le dijo que mandaría a una unidad en pocos minutos pero Darien estaba tan preocupado que busco su celular, tomo las llaves del auto y salio del apartamento dejando a Serena preocupada.

-Vamos contestas…por el amor de dios contesta-desesperado por no poder contactarse con ella Subió al auto y condujo lo más rápido que podía.

Mientras todo esto sucedía en la empresa Tsukino había un hombre que esperaba pacientemente a Kenji…

-Señor Chiba ya hable con mi hermano y esta en camino-comento Neflyte quien lo invito a la sala de juntas

-¿Se le ofrece algo de tomar señor Chiba?-preguntó llamando a su secretaria

-Un café por favor-contesto el y Neflyte pidió otra para el

-Mientras esperamos a mi hermano podría decirme que se le ofrece-sabía que Kenji ya se había reunido en un par de ocasiones con el pero estaba intrigado por saber que quería ya que se estaba hablando de un fuerte rival en los negocios

-Durante años las dos empresas han tenido sus rivalidades pero quiero proponerles un negocio y así terminar esa rivalidad-

-Kenji es el que esta al frente de la empresa por ser el mayor y claro que es el, el que toma las decisiones pero tengo que preguntarle, ¿aquel negocio tiene que ver con los problemas que esta presentando con Nakazawa Malachite?-para nadie era un secreto que le las empresas SkyMoon tuvo problemas hace un año

-Ahora veo que es cierto lo que dicen de usted-dijo Kimura con una pequeña sonrisa al verde descubierto, ya le había dicho que Neflyte Tsukino tenia una intuición muy grande para los negocios y era más como un detective

-Usted esta en lo cierto el negocio que quiero hacer con ustedes es referente a eso pero prefiero esperar al señor Kenji y poder hablar los tres con tranquilidad-le dijo mientras que la secretaria de Neflyte colocaba la taza de café en la mesa

En el momento en que Darien llego a la casa de Beryl vio a una patrulla de policía estacionada en el lugar y a dos oficiales bajando de ella, este se apresuro a cercárseles explicándoles que había sido el que los había llamado y lo que estaba pasando, ellos le pidieron que se mantuviera ahí mientras que entraban en la casa pero en eso escucharon a una vecina gritar que alguien estaba saliendo por la puerta de atrás con un arma, uno de los oficiales fue por el sospechoso mientras que el otro seguido por Darien entraron a la casa.

En el lugar se podía ver evidencia de que hubo una pelea y rastros de sangre que iban en dirección al cuarto en la parte de arriba, al entrar Darien vio a Beryl tendida en el suelo en un charco de sangre y el oficial se apresuro a llamar una ambulancia por radio mientras que le tomar el pulso el cual era débil, Darien corrió al baño para buscar algunas toallas y con la ayuda del oficial con cuidado la voltearon colocaron las toallas sobre la herida que tenia en el abdomen presionando un poco para tratar de que siguiera perdiendo mas sangre pero ella tenia múltiples apuñaladas en diversas partes de cuerpo lo cual dificultaba poder ayudarla el oficial dejo solo a Darien por unos segundo.

-Vamos, Beryl abre los ojos-rogaba a dios porque ella no muriera

El oficial había regresado y la ambulancia ya estaba ahí, al llegar al hospital el corazón de Beryl se detuvo haciendo que actuaran rápido llevándola al quirófano mientra que uno de los médicos estaba arriba de ella tratando de resucitarla.

Tres horas más tarde Beryl salio de cirugía y fue trasladada a cuidados intensivos uno de los médicos que la atendió se aproximo a Darien quien estaba hablando con un oficial de la policía

Luego de ver a Beryl camino por el pasillo y al ver que una que otra persona se le quedaba mirando por el aspecto que tenia busco un baño al entrar y mirarse al espejo comprendió porque lo miraban tanto, tenía la camisa manchada de sangre y sus manos por igual. Se la lavo las manos y se echo agua en la cara después salio del baño y llamo a Andrew.

-¿Que quieres?-Darien al escuchar ese tono de voz de su amigo supo que el tampoco estaba teniendo un buen día

-Necesito pedirte un favor-

-Después de lo que paso ayer me pides un favor-

-Me sobrepase de la raya amigo despúlpame pero necesito que vayas a mi departamento y me busque algo de ropa y me lo traigas al hospital central-

-¿Que fue lo que paso?-el sabía que la única manera de que entrara en un hospital eral ingresado o que alguien muy cercano a el estuviera mal

-Se trata de Beryl-

-Estaré ahí en cuanto pueda-

Luego de hablar con el llamo a Zafiro para que tratara de localizar al abogado de Beryl que este le había recomendado y que también tratara de ver como hacia para que los medios no molestaran dado que Beryl era una modelo famosa esto se iba a saber muy pronto.

-Tratare de hacer lo que pueda-

-Otra cosa mas Zafiro, necesito que extraigas los documentos que Diamante tiene sobre lo que investigo de Serena-

-Darien lo que me pides es…-

-Cuento contigo-dicho esto termino la llamada

Por el momento se quedaría en el hospital pero si quería ayudar a Serena de algún modo primero tenia que convencer a Kenji Tsukino que ella era su hija y que no pensara que solo estaba jugando con el, demás el mismo quería saber cual era la historia de todo esto ya que sin querer Serena se había convertido en alguien demasiado importante para el.

Ya entrada la tarde…

Diamante estaba en los estacionamientos de la estación de la policía y de la rabia que tenia golpeo con fuerza la parte de arriba de su auto tirando una maldición a Taiga su capitán y no era para menos lo acaban de suspender por lo menos un tiempo por lo que había echo la noche anterior y en cuanto a Setsuna no sabría que decir ya que apenas se recuperara también estaría en problemas, pero ahora que lo vea mejor esto le daba más libertar de investigar por su cuenta lo que ella le había comentado con respecto a Jack y ya sabía por donde comenzar así que se puso en camino a la prisión donde se encontraba una persona que le podía aclarar ciertas cosas.

Para cuando llego a la prisión ya aquel hombre lo estaba esperando con una sonrisa

-Después de tanto tiempo detective Black, ¡oh! lo siento ahora es sargento, ¿no?-

-…-Diamante no le contesto y solamente se sentó con una expresión fría haciendo que aquel hombre también se sentara

-Que puedo hacer por usted Sargento Black-dijo haciendo énfasis en las ultimas palabras

-Por lo que veo los años en prisión han mejorado tu lenguaje-

-Quiero un trato-

-De dos a seis años claro que eso depende de la información que medes-

Aquel hombre se quedo analizando aquella propuesta ya que una reducción así de su condena no estaba mal el problema era ver si llegaba a estar vivo para salir.

-Lo que le diré muy pocas personas lo saben y ya dependerá de usted investigar mas a fondo-dicho esto comenzó a contarla ciertas cosillas

Por otra parte se encontraba Serena quien ya había podido hablar con Darien pero ninguno menciono el incidente de la mañana ya que ahora la prensa estaba hablando del romance que el sostenía con la modelo Beryl quien había sido atacada por su marido al enterarse de la infidelidad de esta y que resultaba que estaba esperando un hijo de su amante según las declaraciones del agresor de ella.

Y antes de que el pudría aclarar esa ultima parte ella le colgó el teléfono y salio del apartamento a coger un poco de aire, camino sin rumbo fijo por al menos algunas horas quedando frente a un pequeño parque que estaba cerca de la estación del metro, camino hasta donde estaban los columpios y se sentó contemplando a una pequeña que jugaba en la caja de arena con su padre y al verlos se preguntaba si ella también hizo algo así…

-Papá-dijo meciéndose un poco en el columpio

-Me pregunto si todavía me recuerda-era una lastima que ella no pudiera recordar esa parte de su vida

Se quedo por un rato con los ojos cerrados como tratando de recordar algo y fue cuando escucho la voz de un hombre que provenía detrás de ella.

-Perdóname-

-Usted-dijo abriendo los ojos y levantándose de golpe al ver quien era

-Por favor no me mires con esos ojos-le dijo al ver que lo miraba con molestia y miedo

-Como…-

-No importa dónde estés yo siempre te encontrare-pero Serena no se trago aquellas palabras

-Utilizas frases linda para ocultar el mostró que eres-puede que no recuerde mucho pero tenia una extraña sensación al tener a ese hombre frente a ella

-Oh, ya veo así que Rubeus te a puesto en contra mía-

El intento tocarla pero Serena no lo dejo y cuando quiso irse este la tomo de la muñeca haciendo que ella lo mirara fijamente

-Mi intención no era molestarte solo quería disculparme por lo de anoche y es mas te traje esto-dijo soltando con suavidad la muñeca de ella y entregándole un ramo de flores el cual hizo que Serena se sobresaltara un poco

-…Lirios Blancos-pronuncio con el corazón acelerado

-Nunca podría olivar la flor favorita de mi esposa-al decir esto hizo que ella regresara a su realidad

-Yo no soy su esposa-

-No digas eso que me duele-dijo con dolor y por alguna razón ella sintió un dolor en su pecho al escuchar el tono de voz de el

-Serena-pronuncio el y esta vez ella dejo que Malachite le acariciara suavemente la mejilla

-Ven conmigo-

-Yo no…-

-No te voy a forzar si no quieres-le decía muy cerca de su oído

Había algo en la forma en la que el le hablaba que le resultaba muy familiar y la hacia ponerse nerviosa sin saber muy bien porque ella accedió a compararlo, al dirigirse al auto Zyocite lo estaba esperando pero esta mujer puso una cara de muy pocos amigos al ver que regresaba acompañado y sobretodo por el echo de que fuera Serena ya que después de tantos años y trabajo que le consto que ella dejara a Malachite regresaba a la vida de ellos.

-De regreso a casa Zyocite-

-Entendido-

-Veo que no le agrado-comento Serena una vez en el auto

-Siempre a sido a si contigo es que ella no puede soportar que tu sea mi favorita-

-¿Ella es tu amante?-

-Hubo una época que tuvimos algo pero termino cuando te conocí a ti-

-¿Eres un acecino?-preguntó ya que Rubeus le había contado que Malachite era el responsable de la muerte de su prometida y que por eso el había desaparecido dejándola sola por eso decía que el era responsable de que ella se casara con aquel hombre

-Si-

Aquella respuesta sobresalto un poco a Serena quien lo estaba mirando fijamente.

-Imagino que aquella pregunta fue por lo que Rubeus te contó o me equivoco-

-…-ella prefirió no decir nada

-Fue lamentable lo que le paso aquella chica pero el único responsable de la muerte de ella fue el mismo Rubeus…solo que ese hombre nunca va a aceptar que cometió un error y que por eso tuvo que pagar aunque todavía me debe cierta deuda que espero que pueda cancelar pronto-

De un momento para el otro Serena se puso un poco agresiva y tomo a Malachite del cuello de la camisa y sus ojos reflejaban un pequeño brillo que el reconocía a la perfección y le encantaba porque de alguna manera sabía que la Serena que el conocía estaba ahí.

-La Serena que conocí era un poco más agresiva pero no puedo decir que esta nueva tu no me agrade es solo que es diferente-al decir aquello Serena aflojo un poco su agarre

Malachite al ver la pequeña condición que ella tenia aprovecho esa oportunidad para acortar esa pequeña distancia que había entre los dos besándola con agresividad y pasión, Serena trato de alejarse de el pero le fue inútil el la empujo un poco sobre el asiento del auto mientras que la besa de aquella manera sin embargo Serena comenzó a corresponder aquel beso de la misma forma agresiva y apasionada.

Cuando las cosas estaba subiendo de todo ella sintió que una de las manos de el estaba recorriendo su entrepierna esta lo empujo y le dio tremenda cachetada a la vez que se llevaba sus manos a la boca y con su respiración entre cortada quería salir del auto lo mas pronto posible.

-No soy una buena persona durante mi vida e mandado a matar a persona y hasta yo me he manchando de sangre las manos en cierta forma estoy maldito…los negocios que tengo no son del todo legal, prostitución, contrabando de joyas, dinero, drogas y en algunos casos extorsión pero a pesar de todo lo único honesto y puro en mi vida eres tu jamás e podido mentirte…no voy a forzarte a que estés conmigo-le confeso ya que en lo muy profundo de su oscuro y negro corazón todavía quedaba algo bueno en el y que Serena solo era capas de hacer que saliera aquello

Cuando el auto se detuvo a causa del semáforo ella aprovecho la oportunidad para salir de ahí mas no antes decirle que esperaba no volver a verlo jamás y que lo que haya pasado entre ellos lo olvidara pues ella pensaba rehacer su vida y también le pidió que se olvidara de Rubeus.

-Malachite estas seguro de…-

-Ella va a buscarme tal como lo hizo la primera vez, pero debo admitir que esta nueva faceta de ella me agrada-

-No me refiero a eso-a ella le importa muy poco se esta estúpida regresaba o no lo que le inquietaba era otra cosa

-Estas preocupada por haberle contado la verdad sobre mi-

-A estas alturas deberías ser más conciente de que ella no es la misma mujer y puede que hable-

-En eso te equivocas Zyocite ella sigue siendo la misma mujer de la que me enamore solo que trata de negarlo-

-Ahora mejor regresa a la oficina todavía tengo que ocuparme de la empresa SkyMoon

Serena caminaba con prisa mientras mordía su labio inferior con fuerza y tratando de entender como ella había podido corresponder aquel beso de ese hombre, siguió caminando y no se percato de que alguien la estaba llamando hasta que sintió la mano de alguien sobre su hombro.

Para cuando Diamante acababa de termino de hablar con aquel hombre no le gusto para nada lo que escucho pero por el momento tendría investigar un poco más antes de hacer algún movimiento y antes de regresar a su apartamento paso por el de Setsuna para conseguirle algo de ropa pero su problema comenzó cuando este regreso a su departamento y no la encontró por ningún lado, según el portero del edificio la vio salir hace unos cuarenta minutos. Molesto de que ella no le hiciera caso se dirigió al hospital donde estaba internado el padre de ella sabia que era al único lugar que se encontraría así que llamo a uno de los oficiales que estaba ahí para que cuando la viera la detuviera hasta que el llegara.

Para cuando el llego ya había una conmoción entra las personas decían que alguien había matado a un pobre hombre en su habitación en el segundo piso, aquello lo alarmo y subió lo más rápido que pudo a la planta ya ahí vio a uno de los oficiales que lo reconoció y le explico lo sucedido pero Setsuna no dejaba que nadie se acechara.

-El muy maldito paso frente a nosotros y cuando la sargento Meio entro…-

-Quiero las cintas de cada cámara de seguridad y también investiguen a todo el personal-le ordeno con seriedad y discreción

-Si señor-

El poso su mirada hacia aquella habitación que custodiaban algunos policías y tomo un poco de aire antes de entrar en ella y al hacerlo la imagen del lugar era desgarradora Setsuna estaba arrodillada frente al cuerpo de su padre que ya hacia inerte en aquel frío piso lleno de sangre al igual que el resto de la habitación y en una de las paredes tenia escrito "Nos vemos en el infierno" con sangre, el camino hasta donde estaba ella y se agacho a su altura.

-Setsuna-la llamo

-…-pero esta no le contesto ya que tenia la mirada perdida

-¡Setsuna!-esta vez alzo la voz y la tomo de los hombros haciéndola reaccionar

Esta se le quedo mirando por un segundo y fue cuando sus lagrimas comenzaron a brotar seguido por un grito desgarrador mientras que golpeaba repetidas veces el pecho de Diamante y culpándolo por todo ya que si ella hubiera estado con el cuando se lo pidió nada de esto estaría pasando, el trato de abrazarla con fuerza y tranquilizarle cosa que era difícil pero no imposible, dejo que ella descargara su dolor y sufrimiento hasta que se calmara…después se la llevo afuera de ahí dejándole a los chicos los demás pero a las afueras del edificio se encontraba el capitán Taiga.

-Del resto me encargo yo-esto se lo dijo para recordarle que no tenía autoridad en el caso pero Diamante le dedico una mirada de molesta antes de retirarse

Ya para la noche Darien uno de los doctores que entendía a Beryl le pido que fuera a casa a descansar pero el no quería dejarla sola fue cuando la representante de ella se ofreció para cuidarla y que cualquier cosa ella le avisaría.

-Te la encargo Leila-le dijo dándole un ultimo vistazo por el cristal

-Creo que fuiste lo mejor que le a pasado a ella aunque entre los dos sabemos que fue mas por placer que por otra cosa-

-Eso es algo que ella diría-

-Descansa, Darien-

Definitivamente había sido un día muy largo pero a un no podía regresar a casa, luego de esquivar a la prensa se dirigió hacia las empresa Tsukino en donde se quedo a fuera esperando a que apareciera Kenji Tsukino ya que a pesar de todo tenia que hablar con ese hombre como fuera y más ahora que tenia los documentos en su poder; si Serena no quiera hablar con el pues lo haría el ya que su objetivo no solo era reunirlos a ellos sino que también estaba tomando una precaución con Malachite ahora que sabia que era el esposo de Serena no quería ser sorprendido con algún tipo de acusación por parte de ese hombre por eso tenia que tener a Kenji de su lado por si eso pasaba el señor Tsukino podría decir que el le dejo al cuidado de su hija a el. Todo esto era porque sabía la clase de hombre que podía ser Malachite y no iba a dejar que Serena estuviera con el.

Unos minutos más tarde vio salir a Kenji y se aproximo a el.

-¿Joven Chiba que hace aquí?-

-Me gustaría hablar con usted-le dijo

-No podría venir temprano mañana-el estaba un poco cansado y ya tenia mucho que pensar con aquella propuesta que le hizo Kimura Chiba, además de que tampoco podía dejar de pensar en la chica Serena que se encontró esa misma tarde

-Lo siento pero me urge hablar con usted-pidió

Kenji al ver la insistencia de el aspecto hablar con el así que los dos fueron a un bar cerca de ahí, se sentaron en una mesa un poco alejada y cada uno pidió un trago.

-Bien de que quiere hablarme-

-Sobre su hija-dijo sin ningún tipo de rodeos

-Disculpe-le dijo mirando con seriedad

-No tiene porque fingir que no sabe de lo que le estoy hablando-

-¡Me estuvo investigando!-dijo con molestia ya que para el eso era un tema privado

-Créame que no fue mi intención pero es que no quiere saber sobre su hija-

-…-prefirió ver que era lo que el tenia que decir

-Déjeme explicarle las cosas del principio-le dijo

Comenzó a explicarle lo que el sabia y como conoció a Serena entre otras cosas pero Kenji parecía no creerle, a pesar de que le mostró aquel informe este solo dijo que a lo mejor todo era falso y Darien le dijo que el no ganaba nada engañándolo.

-Usted tiene la oportunidad de estar con su hija de nuevo-le decía Darien

-Lo que usted me dice…no puedo creerle lo siento-y es que durante años el hombre ya había sufrido mucho y no quería ilusionarse de nuevo

-No sabe como yo daría todo por tener la oportunidad que usted tiene de estar con mi hija-

-Joven Chiba…-

-Serena no puede correr con usted y decirle padre, ella no recuerda si usted la ama o no…entiendo que esto le resulte increíble pasar todo estos años buscando a su hija y que ahora un extraño le diga que su hija es la joven que conoció anoche-

-…-

-Si no puede confiar en mi entonces haga sus propias averiguaciones y se dará cuenta de lo que le he dicho y mostrado es verdad-

Con esto ultimo termino de decir lo que tenia que decir y se fue a su casa donde Serena lo estaba esperando, pero solo dejo a Kenji con más dudas de las que ya tenia, ¿pero si todo lo que le acababa de escuchar era verdad? Que haría realmente nunca pensó en que haría si un día la encontraría pero por otra parte lo que Darien le dijo podría ser falso.

En eso Kenji recordó que esta misma tarde se había encontrado con Serena fue cuando saco su pañuelo el cual tenia algo de sangre de ella y es que cuando la encontró esta sin razón alguna se le lanzo a los brazos llorando amargamente y cuando logro calmarse vio que tenia una pequeña herida en el labio inferior del labio que sangraba y este le ofreció su pañuelo para que se limpiara.

-¿Podré aclarar todo con esto?-se preguntaba a si mismo ya que no estaba muy seguro de hacer lo que pensaba hacer

Mientras que Darien conducía de regreso a su casa su padre lo llamo pregunto como seguía Beryl ya que Kimura apenas escucho la noticia atrapo a Andrew y lo interrogo y fue con el al hospital para dejarle algo de ropa a su hijo.

-Pero no me has llamado solo para eso verdad-

-Mañana en la mañana habrá una reunión familiar urgente y quiero que este presente-

-¿Que es lo que pasa?-

-Lo sabrás mañana…prometo que no te quitare mucho tiempo-

-…Oye con respecto a lo de anoche…-dijo rápidamente antes de que cerrara

-Olvi…-

-Lo siento-se disculpo con su padre

-Sabes que no es conmigo con quien tienes que disculparte-

-Lo se pero igual discúlpame por todo desde que murió Esmeralda creo que no e dejado de culparte por una parte de eso…lo siento papa-

-…-el no supo que decir pero Darien lo entendía

-Hablamos mañana-le dijo a su padre antes de cerrar la llamada y es que el haber hablado con Kenji lo había afectado un poco

Para cuando llego al departamento se encontró con el televisor encendido en el canal de noticias donde pasaban lo ocurrido con Beryl y la entrevista que dio el, fastidiado por lo que decían los medio tomo el control y lo apago.

-Sanguijuelas reporteras-dijo en un tono de cansancio fue cuando se fijo en el sillón Serena se había quedado dormida

Sonrío un poco al verla así se agacho y soplo levemente en la oreja de ella logrando despertarla.

-Hola-saludo el

-Siento haberte cerrado el teléfono-realmente no sabia porque lo había echo

-Me tendrás que compensar por eso-

-Que tienes en mente-preguntó un tanto divertida

-…Ya pensare en algo-contesto el sentándose en el suelo

-No creo ser capas de decirle a Beryl cuando despierte que perdió aquel embarazo-

-Darien…-ella comenzó a jugar con el cabello de el

-El día que me dijo que estaba embarazada me asuste y ella se río por la cara que había puesto pero me dijo que no tenia que preocuparme ya que no era mío si no de su esposo y que solo lamentaba que no fuera mío ya que quería algo para recordar a su amante favorito-esto lo dijo con la voz un tanto quebrada

Serena lo abrazo con fuerza diciéndole que todo saldría bien, para Darien ya Beryl no solo había sido su amante sino que se había convertido en una especie de amiga y no podía negar que le dolía todo lo que le estaba pasando.

Una semana más tarde…

Kenji almorzaba en el restaurante de Lita solo para poder conversar con Serena y conocerla un poco, después de haber hablado con Darien y haber leído aquel informe donde decía que ella era su hija no paraba de darle vueltas en la cabeza hasta Ikuko le decía que si aquel informe era verdad que haría. Sabia que nunca podría regresar el tiempo pero la única forma en la que el pudría estar seguro era con aquella prueba que mando hacer y solo estaba esperando a que estuvieran los resultados.

-Señor Tsukino puedo hacerle una pregunta-

Algunas noches atrás comenzó a recordar algo sobre su niñez y el rostro que vio era el de Kenji quien la abrazaba con mucho cariño. Todo esto se debía a que los dos empezaron a verse y poco a poco pequeño fragmentos le venia a la mente en donde el estaba involucrado ahora podía decir que era su padre y no por haber leído un pedazo de papel.

-Puedes preguntarle lo que quieras-

-Bueno…la cicatriz que tiene en el antebrazo…-

-Ah, esta bueno…-había olvidado que se había quitado el saco y remangado las mangas y ahora que recordaba aquella cicatriz fue aquella vez cuando atrapo a su hija

-La rama del árbol se rompió y me atrapaste pero caíste sobre una ropa filosa yo no paraba de llorar y…-comenzó a decir con la mirada perdida en la nada sin darse cuenta de la excepción que tenía Kenji

-¡Como has dicho!-levanto la voz atrayendo la atención de algunos clientes

-¿Señor Tsukino, hay algún problema?-pregunto Lita aproximándose a ellos

-…No, discúlpeme tengo que irme-dijo con un fuerte dolor de cabeza

Pero para Serena aquella reacción le dolió cosa que Lita se percato y le pido que le contara que pasaba y si ella la podía ayudar en algo a lo cual Serena respondió que se debía a algo que había dicho o mejor recordado y que ahora prefería no haberlo echo.

Al llegar a su oficina estaba el pobre hombre echo un desastre ya que lo que acaba de decir Serena era exactamente lo que había sucedido y eso quería decir que ella era su hija la simple idea de que resultara verdad lo estaba golpeando duro porque ahora la tenia tan cerca y no podía abrazarla. En eso entre su secretaria con un sobre para el, Kenji tomo el sobre y le pidió que nadie lo molestara, al quedarse solo lo abrió con desesperación.

-Era cierto-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

Kenji dejo caer aquel papel en el suelo que mostraba una prueba de ADN que demostraba que ella era hija de el, Kenji se dejo caer al suelo de rodillas llorando amargamente ya que después de años por fin pudo encontrar a su hija a su querida Serena.

Lita dejo salir antes a Serena luego de escuchar aquella historia pero cuando ella regreso al departamento vio a una persona delante de la puerta que estaba sentado en el suelo, al acercarse un poco mas reconoció a Rubues que estaba muy mal herido.

-Se…serena-pronuncio antes de caer desmayado

-¡Rubeus!-al tratar de ayudarle sus manos quedaron manchadas de sangre lo que le provoco un estado de shock

Continuara…

Wiiiii hasta que al fin termino este capitulo se me hizo algo largo pero bueno espero que les haya gustado, no tengo mas nada que decir solo que nos vemos en el próximo capitulo en donde las cosas se tornan un poco mas calientes.


	7. Chapter 7

**SOLO NECESITO UN BESO PARA QUERERTE **

**Y**

**UNA VIDA PARA AMARTE**

**(Todos los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi)**

**Capítulo 07 Una noche contigo**

Serena entro en un estado de shock que le provoco que sus recuerdos regresaran haciendo que algunas lagrimas se le escaparan, bajo su mirada y vio a Rubeus todavía inconciente ella misma intento moverse para ayudarlo pero por unos segundos no pudo hacerlo le venían muchas imágenes una tras otra a la cabeza un poco confusas y entonces…

-¡Serena!-

-Papá-dijo en un suave susurro

-Que su…-

-Ayúdame por favor-

-…-

Kenji ayudo a su hija a levantarse tomo al hombre que todavía estaba inconciente ya después tendría tiempo de preguntar que era lo que pasaba, Serena abrió la puerta y le indico donde estaba su cuarto para que llevara fue cuando este abrió los ojos pidiendo que no llamaran a una ambulancia a lo cual al señor Tsukino le parecía una locura, Serena miro fijamente a Rubues prometiéndole que no llamaría a nadie y que ella se haría cargo de el.

-¡Pero estas conciente de lo que dices!-a el le parecía una locura aquello ese hombre debía estar en un hospital

-¡Se lo que estoy desciendo Papá!-grito pero luego se quedo fría por un segundo por la ultima palabra que dijo y se quedo mirándolo a los ojos de el los cuales mostraban seriedad dándole a entender a ella que el sabia la verdad, que ella era su hija por eso no se mostraba sorprendido

-…Si no piensas ayudar puedes irte-le dijo pasando a su lado pero Kenji la tomo con fuerza de la muñeca

-¿Que necesitas?-preguntó ya que no estaba dispuesto a irse de ahí sin hablar con su hija primero

Serena no podía dejarse llevar por las emociones que sentía al tener a su padre tan cerca y más ahora que recupero la memoria tenia tantas ganas de abrazarlo pero en ese momento lo primordial era Rubues así que le pido a Kenji que fuera a comprar algunas cosas para tratar la herida, mientras que ella fue a buscar algo en uno de los gabinetes de la cocina un buen licor y algunas toallas y desinfectaba una aguja. Regreso al cuarto y le dio unas pequeñas palmadas a Rubeus en el rostro para que reaccionara.

-Vamos bebe un poco-dijo dándole un poco de whisky el cual escupió un poco

-Pero que rayos…-pero en eso Serena le pone un trapo en la boca

-Mejor muérdelo porque esto te va a doler-le advirtió

Ella rompió la camisa manchada de sangre y pudo apreciar mejor las heridas que tenía hechas por un arma blanca, respiro profundo y comenzó a echarle el whisky sobre las heridas.

-Ahmm-se quejo por el dolor mientras que mordía con fuerza aquel trapo y apretaba sus puños

-Ya esta, bebe un poco más-le dijo quitándole el trapo y esta vez Rubeus le dijo que le dejara la botella ya que por lo visto necesitaría tragarse todo el contenido para soportar lo que venia al ver que Serena insertaba un hilo dental en una aguja

Antes de que ella empezara a coserle la herida Kenji llego con las cosas que Serena le pidió y esta le dijo que sujetara a Rubeus para que no se moviera.

-¿Estas listo hermano?-

-Haz lo que tengas que hacer-le dijo dándole un último trago a la botella de whisky

-Segura que sabes lo que estas haciendo-pregunto Kenji

-Se lo que estoy haciendo pero no estoy segura-confeso ella haciendo el primer punto

Rubeus trataba de aguantar el dolor lo más que podía pero llego a un punto en el cual el dolor ya era más tolerable no sabia si se debía a la cantidad de alcohol que estaba tomando o simplemente su mente ya había bloqueado aquella sensación pero para cuando Serena termino lo abrazo con cuidado y le susurro algo antes de que el quedara inconciente ya que todo esto lo había dejado agotado.

Serena fue al baño y quitarse la sangre que tenia en las manos mientras que Kenji recogía las cosas pero en su mente no podía dejar de estar sorprendido por todo lo que acababa de pasar se suponía que el había hablado con Darien para que le diera la dirección del lugar y así hablar con su hija pero jamás pensó en encontrarse semejante escena, el ya estaba por salir de la habitación cuando Serena le quito del la mano la botella de whisky y comenzó a tomar un poco, Kenji se la arrebato mirándola muy molesto, la tomo de la mano y la sentó en el sofá.

-Voy a prepararte un té-lo que menos que quería ver a su hija bebiendo aunque solo fuera una gota

El mismo busco las cosas y preparo un té para ella el cual se lo llevo y el se sentó en la misita del centro quedando de frente a ella quien tenia la mirada puesta en aquella taza de té…los dos tenían muchas cosas que decirse pero el problema es que no sabía como comenzar.

-…Darien fue el que te dijo no es, ¿verdad?-dijo ella antes de tomar un poco de té para tratar de controlar sus emociones ya que solo hace una semana atrás para ella era solo un hombre que conoció y que por unos papeles sabia que era su padre pero ahora que recupero su memoria tenia muy claro cuanto su padre la amaba y lo feliz que era con el, también recordaba el sufrimiento que vivió con su madre y como había regresado a Japón

-Si, pero no fue hasta hoy que lo confirme…lo que dijiste en el restaurante fue como paso-contesto el pero prefirió obviar el tema del ADN

-Lo se llore pidiéndote perdón ya que por mi culpa te había hecho daño pero tú me dijiste que no importaba porque siempre ibas a estar ahí para protegerme-

-Serena tú…-tenia tantas ganas de abrazarla con fuerza pero por alguna razón simplemente no podía y es que muy adentro de el tenia miedo de que al abrazarla ella se desvaneciera

-Sabes papá durante estos últimos meses viví sin saber quien era ello y cuando te vi con tu nueva familia me sentí como una intrusa y simplemente no quería interferir pensé que era lo mejor al fin y al cabo no tenia ningún recuerdo de ti…hasta hoy cuando vi a mi hermano Rubeus hay tirado en la entrada recordé todo-

-Quería verte papá-dijo con los ojos cristalizados

Kenji le quito la taza de la mano y la puso en la mesita fue en ese momento en que Serena se lanzo a sus brazos sorprendiéndolo un poco pero al sentir la que lo abrazaba con fuerza este no vacilo en hacer lo mismo aunque con un poco de temor y al sentir que si hija estaba ahí que era real después de tantos años no pudo evitar soltar algunas lagrimas mientras que ahora abrazaba a su hija con protección, cariño y amor que por muchos años anhelaba hacer. Los dos se quedaron abrazados por unos minutos y aunque Kenji no quería arruinar el momento tenía que saber que era lo que estaba pasando y quien era aquel muchacho que ayudaron.

-¿Dime que sucede?-preguntó separándola un poco de el y removiéndole algunas lagrimas

-Es una historia algo larga-

-Tengo tiempo-contesto mirándola a los ojos

-Por dónde puedo empezar-había tantas cosas que no sabia como comenzar

-Después que tu madre te lleva que pasó-tenia que saber después de todos estos años

-Cuando llegamos a Nueva York pues…-

Serena comenzó a contarle toda la historia y mientras todo esto pasaba Darien se encontraba hablando con Zafiro de ciertos problemas ya que hace una semana atrás Hotaru soltó la noticia de que estaba saliendo con Zafiro y que estaba embarazada cosa que había alterado a su padre de tal manera que no le había vuelto a dirigir la palabra ya que de por si estaba pasando por un momento muy difícil al tener que vender su empresa para poder saldar la deuda que tenia con Malachite.

-Tienes que ayudarme para poder hablar con tu padre, Darien-

-Este no es el mejor momento-

-¡Claro ahora resulta que tu también estas en contra!-alzo la voz un poco molesto ya que tenia demasiados cosas en la cabeza y ahora Hotaru esperaba un hijo de el y no es que le molestara es mas la idea le encantaba solo que hubiera preferido que se lo comunicara antes en vez de hacerlo de la forma en la que lo hizo

-¿Realmente crees eso?, Zafiro-

-La verdad es que no…en estos momentos como me gustaría que Esmeralda estuviera aquí-dijo dejándose caer pesadamente sobre el sillón de su oficina

-…Eso quiere decir que todavía no has hablado con Diamante-

-Ese idiota nunca esta cuando uno lo necesita, pero que se le pude hacer es mi hermano mayor…además tengo que decirle a mi madre que con la persona que me voy a casar es Hotaru y que el otro compromiso esta cancelado-

-Mira el único consejo que te puedo dar es darle un poco de tiempo al viejo para que asimile la noticia-

-Trata de decirle eso a Hotaru-sabia que ella trababa de aparentar que era fuerte y que no le dolía que su padre no le hablara

Darien se levanto y le puso una mano en el hombro y le dijo que todo saldría bien y para que pudiera estar más tranquilo el hablaría con Hotaru y trataría de hacer que su padre entrara en razón, así que para cuando llego al departamento de Zafiro su hermana abrió la puerta emocionada pero al verlo a el su emoción disminuyo cosa que no le hizo mucha gracia a Darien cuando esta le dijo…

-Ah solo eres tú-

-Si quieres me voy-

-No te vayas-de verdad ella no quería que se marchara ya que no había tenido uno de sus mejores días y Darien era una de las personas que sabia como animarla claro aparte de su papá

El sonrío un poco al ver la cara que ponía para que no se fuera y es que de sus medios hermanos se podría decir que con Hotaru se llevaba de maravilla ya que con Rei todo era como perros y gatos aunque en el ultimo mes se las cosas entre ellos fue mas calmada, claro que con Seiya lo sentía más como un amigo que como un hermano y era evidente que las malas mañas que los dos tenían se le pagaron del uno del otro.

-Dime, Darien-

-¿Sí?-

-¿Te casaras algún día con Serena?-preguntó de repente

-Pero que cosas dices-no comprendía a que venia esa pregunta

-Me vas a decir que no estas enamorado de ella-

-Hotaru-su tono de voz cambio a uno más serio

-Lo siento solo quería hablar de otra cosa y no pensar en los problemas con papá-le dijo pero también quería saber lo que pensaba su hermano de Serena y es que hace algunas semanas la había visto en el parque con Malachite cosa que le preocupaba ya que desde que ella estaba con Darien este había vuelto a sonreír y vivir

-Mira por papá no debes preocuparte solo dale una semana más y trata de comprender que para el tú eres su niña…-

-Pero es que yo no soy una niña, Darien y el tiene que entenderlo…me casare con Zafiro y tendré un bebé le guste o no-

-Hotaru…tu lo conoces mejor que yo y haz pasado toda tu vida a su lado así que debes saber que cuanto tu significas para el y créeme que si Harumi estuviera vivía y estuviera en tu situación creó que reaccionaria igual que el viejo pero luego de analizar las cosas con calma sin duda apoyaría a mi hija-

-Darien-lo abrazo con fuerza porque sabía que hablar de Harumi le era muy difícil pero aquellas palabras le dieron esperanzas de que su padre recapacitara

Los dos se quedaron hablando por un rato hasta que ella le volvió a tocar el tema de si algún día se casaría con Serena ya que se notaba que el la amaba y que ella igual lo amaba a el pero Darien le dijo y le confeso lo que sentía por Serena pero que no volvería a casarse ya lo estuvo una vez y para el era mas que suficiente. Pero aquella respuesta puso un poco triste a Hotaru ya que no quería que su hermano volviera a ser el mismo hombre frío y distante.

-Pero no puedo negarte que la idea de estar con ella el resto de mi vida me acelera el corazón-confeso tosiendo un poco para luego decir que ya tenia que irse

-Deberías decirle lo que sientes antes de que otro se te adelante-le dijo a su hermano quien se quedo quieto por unos segundos antes de despedirte de ella y pedirle que le diera un poco de tiempo a su padre para que asimilara la noticia

Una vez que salio del apartamento se dirigió a su auto y ya adentro de el apretó los puños contuerza molesto por no poder decirle lo que sentía libremente a Serena ya que con el simple echo de que ella ya no estuviera a su lado le era algo imposible de aceptar sin darse cuenta en estos últimos meses ella era alguien demasiado importante como para dejarla ir.

-No puedo sacarte de mi mente…Serena-lo que el sentía por ella era algo mucho más fuerte de lo que sintió por Esmeralda y eso lo asustaba

Darien tomo su celular con la intención de llamarla solo para oír su voz pero se arrepintió en el último segundo pensó que todavía debía estar con el señor Tsukino así que prefirió no molestar y guardo su teléfono arranco el auto para ir al hospital avistar a Beryl.

En cuanto a Serena, esta estaba preocupara por su padre ya que hace poco había terminado de contarle su historia aunque evito decirle ciertas cosas pero Kenji no decía nada, estaba ahí quieto, callado y con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la habitación.

-Pa…-pero ni siquiera pudo pronunciar la palabra ya que Kenji la había abrazado con fuerza

-Perdóname-fue lo único que pudo decir ya que de alguna manera el sentía que tenia la culpa por todo lo que había pasado su hija, si tan solo hubiera salido antes de la oficina aquel día su ex mujer jamás se habría llevado a su pequeña

-No tengo nada que perdonarte, lo que importa ahora es que puedo estar contigo-

-Hija…yo-Kenji no pudo decirle lo que sentía en ese momento ya que fue interrumpido por su celular, el no pensaba contestar pero Serena le insistió que lo hiciera

-…No puedes en…ya veo…dame una ahora-dijo terminado la llamada y apretando la mano de su hija

-No quisiera irme-el querría pasar mas tiempo con su hija y si pudiera detener el tiempo lo aria solo para estar con ella

Serena sonrío y le dio un beso en la mejilla diciéndole que no pasaba nada y que mejor era dejar los cosas hasta hay por hoy y ya tendrían otra oportunidad de hablar con mas tranquilidad ya que ella también quería preguntarle algunas cosas además había algunas cosas que ella tenia que hacer y no podría hacerlo si su padre se quedaba con ella. A pesar de la protesta de Kenji por quedarse tuvo que darle la razón a su hija ya que el encuentro que tuvieron no fue exactamente como se lo imagina pero no quería dejarla sola con aquel hombre llamado Rubeus y aunque Serena le explico quien era no se podía fiarse ya que en el estado que estaba ese hombre no le daba muy buena espina dejar a su hija con el.

Luego de unos minutos Kenji camino hasta la puerta con resignación pero antes de irse le pidió a Serena que la vería mañana y también le pido que no se disgustara con Darien por haberle contado que ella era su hija.

-No pienso molestarme con el, se que lo hizo porque esta preocupado por mi-le dijo a Kenji dibujando una sonrisa al pensar en Darien

-Serena tú…-se quedo mirándola por unos segundos y sonrío para su adentro al darse cuenta de que su hija tenia fuertes sentimiento hacia Darien

-¿Qué?-

-Nada, te veré mañana-se despido de ella con un beso en la frente

Al quedarse sola se llevo la mano a la cabeza la cual sentía que le iba a estallar, era demasiadas cosas para ella y de pronto sintió algo caliente que corría por su nariz hasta llegar a sus labios, paso su mano por la nariz y vio algo de sangre. Rápidamente corrió al fregador y se lavo, tomo un poco de papel y presiono su nariz por algunos segundos hasta que dejo de sangrar, se quedo por unos minutos en la cocina hasta que vio a Luna pasar por la sala seguida por Artemis quien se subió a sillón para dormir.

Ella lleno un vaso de agua y fue hacia su dormitorio dejando aquel vaso sobre la mesita de noche a la vez que se sentaba al borde de la cama y tomaba la mano de Rubeus la cual era grande y algo áspera al tacto tal como recordaba ahora.

-Eres un tonto-le dijo

-Las cosas no son piensas Rubeus, yo no me vendí a el…si me case con Malachite fue porque me enamore de el y todavía lo amo-le decía acariciando su cabello, si tan solo su memoria no hubiera regresado

Serena necesitaba descansar tenia demasiadas cosas en que pensar y solucionar ya que recuperar la memoria, encontrarse con su padre y ver a Rubeus en aquel estado ya era demasiado para un día el cual todavía no terminaba para ella, una de las cosas que no quería hacer era dejar a Rubeus solo pero tenia que enfrentarse con Malachite antes de que las cosas se fueran de control y alguien mas resultara herido y de tan sólo pensar que el próximo fuera Darien o la familia de el la aterraba ya que sabía lo que era capas de hacer su marido por ella así que no le quedaba otra opción que ir a buscar a Malachite. Para cuando Serena llego a la empresa de Malachite respiro profundamente antes y entro a su oficina sin avisar este al verla sonrío como sabiendo que tarde o temprano ella aparecería.

-A que…-pero la sonrisa le duro muy poco al sentir la tremenda cachetada de Serena

-Eres un maldito-le grito con la intención de pegarle otra vez pero este la sujeto con fuerza de la muñeca y le devolvió aquella cachetada para luego sujetarla por el cuello, Serena le sonrío y el la miro detenidamente a los ojos

-¿Realmente eres tú?-

-Suéltame que me lastimas-le dijo y este la soltó del cuello pero luego comenzó a besárselo

-¿De quien eres?-preguntó el

-Soy tuya solamente tuya…yo no hablo ni toco a nadie sin que tu me lo digas-recito las misma palabras que el le había dicho antes y sin darse cuenta ella comenzó a dejarse llevar por los besos de el

-Bésame-le susurro al oído

Serena lo miro a los ojos y le beso con pasión dejando que sus lenguas jugaran entre ellas, mientras que dejaba que Malachite recorriera con sus manos su cuerpo. Los dos poco a poco empezaron a caminar hasta el sillón que había en la oficina y Serena se dejo llevar por los besos y caricias que Malachite le daba pero al sentir la mano de el muy cerca de su intimidad lo detuvo y lo empujo un poco.

-Porque tenia que hacerle eso a mi hermano-

-¿De que hablas?-preguntó mientras se acercaba de nuevo a ella para besarla

-No te hagas el imbécil conmigo Malchite porque no te queda-expreso molesta esquivando aquel beso

-Cuando has vuelto a hacer la misma-le pregunto ignorando lo que le había dicho

-Hoy, ahora contesta a mi pregunta-

-Yo no tengo control de lo que haga Jedite-

-Todo esto es porque Jedite la mato a ella y tu siempre cargas con todo los problemas de el-

-…Fue una pena la muerte de ella pero si Rubeus quiere matarme aquí estoy esperándolo-

-¿Realmente quieres que te mantén?-preguntó levantándose de aquel sillón

-Preocupada por mi…si muero serás libre, no fue esa la razón por la que te fuiste aquel día-

-Creo que saber porque me fui, además no quiero verte muerto-le dijo porque a pesar todas las cosas que había echo el, ella no quería que terminara así

-Regresa conmigo-le pidió mirándola a los ojos

-No puedo, Malchite yo…-

-Te has enamorado del bastando de Chiba-

-Si-aquella respuesta desato la furia de Malchite la cual se podía ver através de sus ojos pero Serena no le temía

-Porque viniste a verme realmente Serena-

-Por lo que había pasado con Rubeus y a pedirte que te olvides de cualquier deuda que el tenga contigo-

-Sabes que aunque me olvide eso, el buscara alguna forma de háceme pagar porque le paso a su mujer y también ver la forma de cómo te libera de mi y sabes que nuestro matrimonio esta sellado por un pacto de sangre-le recordó mientras besaba la mano de ella

-Yo haré lo que pueda pero tú tienes que hacer lo mismo-le dijo a ella mirándola a los ojos

-Malichite, no pienso regresar a tu lado a pesar de todo te amo…pero hay alguien a quien amo con todo mi corazón y alma-aquello solo enfurecía a Malchite porque para el Serena era su vida

-Digas lo que digas siempre regresaras a mi lado-

-Esta vez no será así, esta es la ultima vez que tu y yo nos vemos te lo prometo-

-Cariño no prometas cosa que no podrás cumplir-fue lo ultimo que le dijo antes de besarla

Serena trataba de resistirse aquel beso pero no pudo al final y termino correspondiéndolo dejando escapar algunas lagrimas y al separase Malachite se aparto de ella y poso su mirada por la ventana, por alguna razón algo en Serena le gritaba que no se fuera pero otra parte le gritaba el nombre de Darien haciendo que su corazón se acelerara, el echo de haber recuperado sus recuerdos implicaba recuperar también sus profundos sentimientos por Malachite pero si se quedaba con el lo mas probable era que volvería a ser por completo la antigua Serena.

Ella camino hasta la puerta para marcharse pero en eso la puerta se abrió y entro un hombre alto de cabello rubio quien al ver a Serena sonrío y antes de que pudiera decir algo Malchite le dijo que pensara muy bien lo que iba de decir ya que la que estaba frente a el era su esposa y lo que menos quería era un escándalo en su empresa, Jedite miro a su hermano y prefirió no decir nada pero Serena tuvo la intención de lastimarlo con el sujetador de palillo para el cabello que tenia pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo Zoycite apareció, las dos se quedaron mirándose por un instante antes de irse.

-Así que la…-Malachite lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa y estampo su cara contra el escritorio mientras que ejercía fuerza en el brazo de el

-¡Malchite si sigues le vas a romper el brazo!-

-Ya suéltame-pidió tratando de aguantar el dolor

-¡Eres un maldito idiota, como se te ocurrió ir por Rubeus sin que yo lo ordenara!-le dijo enfadado tratando de no levantar la voz

-Ahh, que querías que hiciera Naomi nos traiciono y se junto con Rubues, ellos estaban buscando la forma de hundirte-

-¿Le haz hecho algo a Naomi?-preguntó presionado con más fuerza su brazo

-No a ella todavía no la e tocado pero ya suéltame Malachite-suplico ya que si seguía así le rompería el brazo

-Zoycite ve hacerle una pequeña visita a nuestra querida amiga pero trata de no matarla hay algunas cosas que quiero hablar con ella y en cuanto a ti será mejor que te pongas al manejar y te concentres solo en manejar el club-le ordeno ya soltándole el brazo

-Pero…-

-Si algo sale mal Jedite no me va a importar que seas mi hermano, créeme que voy a acabar contigo-le hizo una pequeña advertencia

-¡Ahora lárgate de mi vista!-Jedite apretó su puño con fuerza y rabia pero el ya tendría su oportunidad así que prefirió marcharse

-Zoycite, ¿que ha pasado con la tal Setsuna meiou?-preguntó antes de que ella se marchara

-Bueno desde aquel incidente de la muerte de su padre a dejado de estar investigando el caso pero ahora nuestro problema es Diamante Black, a estado merodeando alguna de nuestras zonas y si lo que Jedite al respecto de Naomi no tardara en…-

-Las cosas se están complicando un poco…reúnete con Joe y dile que los planes han cambiado solo haremos este encargo por el momento lo demás tendrá que esperar hasta que yo diga no nos podemos a arriesgar como la ultima vez-

-Descuida eso haré…pero con respecto a los dos policías que quieres que haga pienso que a estas alturas ya deben saber que Jack Mayumura esta muerto-

-…No haremos nada quiero ver que tan lejos llegan y un poco de diversión no nos vendría mal pero tampoco quiero que echen abajo todos mis planes… Zoycite respecto a lo que te dije sobre Naomi tengo algo mejor para ella-le dijo con una sonrisa ya que ella había cumplido con su propósito y era hora de un pequeño cambio

Serena ya había regresado al apartamento pero cuando fue a ver a Rubeus esta ya no estaba, sabia que no podía moverse por si mismo así que alguien tuvo que haber entrado pero el problema era que la puerta no estaba forzada…entonces quien, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpido por el maullido de Artemis que estaba sobre la mesa y fue cuando vio una pequeña nota que decía: "Lo siento pero no puedo quedarme".

-Rubeus…-

Al paso de los día Serena no supo nada de Rubeus y eso la estaba preocupando pero trataba de no mostrarse así delante de Darien quien ya tenia muchos problemas con la empresa y también con el juicio que se estaba llevando a cabo de Beryl todo esto más sumando el infarto que sufrió Kimura tenían a Darien con mucho estrés ya que el estaba manejando la empresa por el momento y ella no podía evitar sentirse preocupada por el pero el día que fue a visitarlo se topo con Malachite y fue ahí cuando se entero de lo que pasaba con la empresa y que Malachite estaba planeando quedarse con las empresas SkyMoon. Pero Al cabo de una sema todos se llevaron la sorpresa al saber que el señor Tsukino había comprado toda la empresa SkyMoon y saldando todas la deudas que la empresa pudiera tener aquello no solo había salvado al empresa si no que ahora las dos grandes empresas quedaron siendo una sola beneficiando mucho a las dos partes. Claro algunos miembros de la familia Chiba no estuvieron contentos con la decisión ni la manera que manejo todo esto Kimura pero al final fue lo mejor que pudo hacer.

Pero a pesar de todo Darien no estaba muy contento ni muchos menos tranquilos el hecho de que Malachite no haya dicho nada al respecto le inquietaba ese hombre estaba empeñado en obtener la empresa y ahora actuaba como si no le diera importancia al tema, su padre le había dicho que se olvidar del tema pero el simplemente no podía no después de haber se enterado de que era el esposo de Serena y que no era un hombre con el que se defiar jugar o darle la espalda así que el por su parte comenzó a averiguar ciertas cosas sobre Malachite pero había otra cosa que le molestaba más bien y se trataba de su relación que tenia con Serena, hace unos días atrás sucedió un pequeño accidente en el baño y desde entonces ninguno de los dos podían verse a la cara sin ponerse rojos y es que últimamente no podía sacarse esa imagen de ella sobre su cuerpo desnudo y cada vez que pensaba en ello, Serena de algún modo aparecía lo que ocasionar cierta ganas de hacerle el amor pero el tenia que controlarse porque ahora lo que sentía por ella se hacia cada vez mas fuerte e intenso y ya le esta costando ocultarlos.

Y mientras que Darien intentaba lidiar con sus problemas y mantenerlos ocultos pues Diamante no se molestaba en ocultar la cierta atracción que empezó a sentir por Setsuna ese día el quien acababa de salir de la ducha y cuando se estaba vistiendo escucho a Setsuna gritar y que caían algunas cosa al suelo, el salio de la habitación sin camisa y le preguntó si estaba bien a lo que ella le contesto que no era nada que se había echo un pequeño corte pero nada serio.

-Déjame ver-dijo acercándose hasta ella

-Ya te dije que no es nada-le dijo echándose agua en la herida

-Setsuna-uso un tono de voz diferente como si estuviera regañando a un niño

Ya un poco fastidiada extendió su mano y el comenzó a examinarla aunque no era una cortada grande tomo una de las rebanadas de tomate y se la puso sobre la herida por unos segundos mientras que el iba por algunas curitas, al regresar retiro el tomate y abrió la pluma de fregador para lavar la palma de la mano mientras que hacia todo esto Setsuna se le quedo mirando le costaba ver lo atento que era con ella ya que al comienzo ni la quería cerca pero ahora era diferente. Claro después pensó que el quería animarla todavía por la muerta de su padre.

-¿Quien te enseño todo eso?-pregunto al notar que su herida no le dolía

-Fue Naomi, un día que regresábamos del trabajo me había herido pero no era nada serio entonces ella detuvo la patrulla frente a un puesto de alimentos y me enseño esto dijo que en algún futuro seria muy practico y creo que tenia razón-le contó con cierta nostalgia

-Realmente la querías mucho, ¿verdad?-

-Si, aunque ella era todo lo opuesto a mi-

-Dicen que los polos opuestos se atraen-comento apoyando su otra mano sobre el pecho desnudo de el

-Jaja tienes razón-dijo con una sonrisa

Diamante todavía sostenía la mano lastimada de Setsuna pero ninguno de los dos podía quietarle la mirada al otro estaba cada uno perdido en los ojos del otro fue algo extraño pero por alguna razón los dos comenzaron a acercarse despacio y los dos se besaron y aunque fue un beso corto sus corazones se aceleraron y se volvieron a besar pero esta vez aquel beso se volvió apasionado y fuerte.

El la subió sobre la mesa del fregador y comenzó a besarle el cuello mientras que ella enredaba sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de el dejándose llevar por las caricias y los besos de Diamante, este fue desabrochando los botones de la camisa de ella y mientras lo hacia dejaba un camino de besos hasta llegar a sus pechos donde se topo con el molesto sostén el cual desapareció rápidamente solo para saborear, acariciar y mimar aquellos pechos.

Los dos sentían una pasión desenfrenada por el otro y ninguno podía parar, Diamante lamió los senos de ella y con sus dientes mordisqueo un poco los pezones erectos de ella a causa de la excitación que este le provocaba.

-Mmm, ahh-comenzaba a gemir ella

Diamante quería saborear cada parte del cuerpo de ella, la cargo nuevamente y la llevo hasta la recamara en donde los dos se dejaron caer sobre la cama quedando ella debajo de el, los dos comenzaron a besarse dejando que sus lengua bailaran entre si aquel beso estaba cargado con tanta pasión, deseo y lujuria que los dejo sin aliento. Setsuna podía el miembro erecto de Diamante rozando su intimidad haciendo que ella quisiera más, dejo que sus manos recorrieran la espalda ancha de el hasta llegar a su cintura en donde desvío sus manos hasta el cierre del pantalón en donde introdujo su mano para darle placer.

-Mmm-ahora un pequeño gemido el al sentir la mano de ella jugando con su miembro

Ninguno de los dos podía esperar más sus ropas fueron a parar rápidamente en el suelo y ya completamente desnudos Diamante tomo una de las piernas de Setsuna y comenzó a besarla llegando hasta la intimidad de ella, la cual ya estaba húmeda, deslizo su lengua saboreando un poco de sus jugos y mientras comenzó a jugar con sus clítoris haciéndola gemir de placer esta puso sus manos sobre la cabeza de el para que no se detuviera pero el quería escucharla gemir mas, introdujo dos de sus dedos en su intimidad una y otra vez hasta que logro encontró su punto G, no paso mucho para que ella llegara al clímax primero.

Diamante saboreo toda su esencia mientras que llevaba sus dedos hasta la boca de ella para que los lamiera antes de besarla con pasión y desenfrenéis, ella tenia el corazón acelerado y también quería jugar un poco con el así que lo empujo ligeramente y ella se a cómodo sobre el dejando que su intimidad mojada quedara sobre la cara de el mientras que ella lamia el grueso y grande miembro de el. Ella comenzó a lamerlo desde la punta mientras que con sus manos masajeaba los testículos de el, ella emitió un par de gemidos al sentirlo jugar de nuevo con su intimidad.

Setsuna ya no podía mas quería sentirlo en su interior así que ella se sentó sobre el y comenzó a guiar aquel grueso y palpitante miembro a su interior, sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos Diamante empujo sus caderas con fuerza penetrándola y haciéndola gemir, ella apoyo sus manos sobre el pecho de el mientras se movía a un ritmo suave y rápido, Diamante estaba entretenido jugando con los pechos de ella los cuales se sacudían de arriba y abajo y en un rápido movimiento la tomo de las cinturas que se giro quedando ahora el arriba de ella puso las piernas de ella arriba de sus hombros y comenzó a penetrarla con mayor fuerza e intensidad haciendo que ella gritara pidiéndole más y más fuerte.

Sus cuerpos estaba sudados y el calor en ellos había aumentado al igual que el ritmo de las envestidas todo el cuarto estaba lleno de sus gemidos y decesos.

-Estoy apunto de…-

-Córrete en mi interior-le dijo en medio de gemidos

-¡Si, Diamante dame más!-

-¡Ahhh!-gimieron los dos a la vez

Diamante dejo salir toda su esencia en el interior de ella mientras que ella le arañaba la espalda llegando a su segundo orgasmo, el se dejo caer sobre el cuerpo de ella con la respiración entre cortada para luego levantarse un poco y besarla con toda su pasión mientras que salía del interior de ella arrancándole algunos pequeños gemidos de ella y acomodándose a su lado para abrazarla mejor.

Al caer la noche Setsuna despertó y se encontró sola en la cama, tomo la sabana envolviéndose en ella para salir del cuarto encontrando a Diamante en la sala sentado en el comedor con la computadora portátil encendida, se acerco por detrás de el y lo abrazo a la vez que le besaba el cuello.

-Me sentía muy solita en la cama-le dijo al oído con una voz muy sexy haciendo que este se volteara un poco y la besara

-¿Que haces?-peguntó sentándose sobre el regazo de el

-Revisando cierta información que recibí con respecto a uno de los hombres que estuvo envuelto en la muerte de tu padre-le dijo posando su mirada en ella

-¿Que descubriste?-preguntó mirándolo con seriedad e insistencia como diciéndole que no le ocultara nada y que no dudara en decirlo

-…Según mi infórmate ese hombre trabajaba para…-

Dejo de hablar cuando de la nada su computadora se apago y luego se prendió sola, alguien estaba controlándola desde lejos; Setsuna se levanto y miro con cuidado por la ventana pero no alcanzo a ver a nadi el que estaba controlando la maquina tenia que estar en alguno de los edificios. Los dos se miran por un instante cuando comienza a aparecer un mensaje en la pantalla que decía:

-"¿Usted es Diamante Black?"-

-"Si"-escribió el sin pensarlo

-"Tengo algo para usted"-

-"¿Quien eres?"-

-"Esta interesado en ver lo que tengo para usted"-

-No me gusta el rumbo que esta tomando esta conversación Diamante-Setsuna presentía que algo no estaba bien

-"Responda esta interesado en ver lo que tengo para usted"-

-"Si"-

Al escribir aquello apareció un video en donde se mostraba a una mujer que estaba sujeta de las manos por una cadena y era maltratada mientras que la cámara se acercaba un poco más enfocando el rostro de la mujer, Diamante se quedo frío al ver de quien se trababa. Luego de eso apareció un mensaje que decía si deseaba ser el héroe esta vez que mejor se diera prisa mostrándole un mapa de donde estaba ubicada ella. Setsuna trato de detenerlo pero le fue imposible.

Ajenos de todo lo que pasaba se encontraban Darien y Serena estaba cenado en un bello restaurante bajo la luz de las velas, todo por cortesía del señor Tsukino según el aquella reservación había sido para agradecerle que lo reunirá con su hija, pero la noche no estaba resultando tan bien ya que Serena había estado muy callada durante la comida.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-No pasa nada, porque lo preguntas-dijo evocando una sonrisa

-Bueno has estado muy callada toda la noche-

-…Darien yo…-

Darien al verla que dudaba se levanto de la mesa solo para acomodar su silla y sentarse a su lado, la tomo de las manos y le dijo que podía confiar en el y sea lo que sea se lo podía decir pero Serena se abrazo del brazo de el dejando su cabeza recostada sobre su hombro en eso llego el mesero con el postre de Serena. Darien la contemplaba mientras comía fascinada por aquel postre, cada gesto que ella así, el lo grababa en su memoria y es que todo de ella le gustaba como era posible que alguien que hace unos meses conocía lo podía cambiar tanto y a la misma ves enamorarse de ella.

-Darien no quieres probar-

-Claro-le dijo pero cuando Serena iba a tomar un poco con la cuchara Darien se acerco a ella y la beso

El beso sorprendió a Serena pero poco a poco lo fue correspondiendo y a pesar de que era un beso dulce y suave era muy agradable haciendo que la falta de aire se presentara así que a la hora de separarse Darien la miro a los ojos.

-Delicioso-fue lo único que le dijo antes de volver a probar los besos de ella y es que con uno no era suficiente

Ahora aquel beso fue mas apasionada que el anterior pero con siento control por el echo de que estaba en un lugar publico Darien se controlo y aunque le estaba pareciendo una locura aquel beso le estaba recordando a la chica vestida como un ángel de hace algunos años otras ahora la sensación de separase de ella le era imposible necesitaba tenerla en su vida para siempre.

-Te amo Darien-le dijo uniendo su frente con la de el

-Déjame ser tuya esta noche-

-Serena yo…-ella no lo dejo continuar y lo beso con deseo

Darien llamo al mesero para pagar la cuenta y una vez todo listo tomo a Serena de la mano para salir de ahí, el trayecto al apartamento fue un poco silencioso pero definitivamente no necesitaban palabras y al llegar al apartamento los dos retomaron aquel beso con mayor libertad y pasión, Darien la cargo entre sus brazos y la llevo hasta la recamara de el en donde la coloco con suavidad a la vez que el se desabrochaba su camisa.

El solo necesito un beso para quererla y ahora quería una vida entera para amarla, los besos de el fueron bajando por la garganta de ella y luego fue subiendo hasta el lóbulo de la oreja de ella, Serena deslizo sus manos por la camisa de el y termino de quitársela para luego levantar un poco la camiseta que este llevaba y ahora las fuertes y grandes manos de Darien que roerían el cuerpo de ella logrando estremécela.

-Serena tu me…-pero ella lo silencio posando sus dedos sobre los labios de el

-No hables esta noche quiero ser tuya para siempre-

Darien estaba hipnotizado por los bellos ojos azules de ella y su corazón no dejaba de latir con intensidad, poco a poco la fue despojando de sus ropas hasta dejarla semidesnuda y a cada roce de sus cuerpos la llama de la pasión se hacia cada vez más fuerte y grande, el beso cada parte de su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus senos los cuales no eran muy grande pero tampoco pequeños tenían el tamaño perfecto para sus manos las cuales comenzaron a masajearlos y peñiscar un poco los pezones de ella los cuales se hacia un poco mas grandes por la excitación que sentía todo su cuerpo, lamió y chupo cada uno de los dos senos de una manera que enloqueció a Serena, al ver que su trabajo estaba echo en esa parte siguió su camino hasta llegar a la intimidad de ella la cual beso y lamió sobre la sexy tanga que ella llevaba.

Serena dejo que todo su cuerpo se dejara llevar por sus emociones que sentía hacia Darien pero ella también quería divertirse un poco así que antes de que el le quitara su ultima prenda esta poso un de sus pies sobre el pecho desnudo de darien y le dijo que ella también quería jugar, se acomodo quedando de rodillas frente a Darien y ella comenzó a lamer cada parte del cuerpo de el y besando aquellos pectorales bien formados y a la ahora de llegar un poco mas abajo beso y lamió aquel bulto que estaba debajo de los pantalones del, lentamente desabrocho aquel botón y bajo el cierre del pantalón con sus dientes dejando ver la espectacular erección que Darien tenia entonces ella comenzó a estimulando con sus manos y boca sobre el boxer de el.

Las ganas de ella por complacer a Darien eran tantas que termino desnudándolo a el por completo y contemplando el grande, grueso y palpitante miembro de el, el cual tomo entre sus manos y comenzó a lamerlo desde la punta hasta toda su longitud antes de metérselo en la boca y lamerlo como si de un dulce se tratara, Darien no pudo evitar gemir por el placer que ella le estaba provocando.

-¡Serena!, ¡Serena si sigues así yo! ¡ahhh!-decía entre gemidos

Ella lamió un poco más el pene de el antes de subir y reclamar por un beso de el dejando que sus lengua jugaran entre si, su pasión era tan grande que faltaría mucho pasa saciar y satisfacer todas sus necesidades que le provocaba el otro. Darien aprisiono a Serena contra el colchón y le termino quitando la ultima prenda que ella tenia a la vez que rozaba su miembro contra la intimidad de ella la cual ya esta mojada, el no perdió tiempo y comenzó a lamerla y meterle los dedos los cuales metía y sacaba con rapidez.

-¡Darien!, ¡ahhhh! ¡mmm!-todo su cuerpo se estaba estremeciendo y al sentir la lengua de el jugando con su clítoris no pudo mas y termino primero

-Simplemente deliciosa-le susurro mientras que ella chupaba uno de los dedos de el

Darien se acomodo y comenzó a rozar su pene contra la húmeda intimidad de ella haciendo que ella rogara por tenerlo en su interior, lentamente fue penetrándola hasta que entro por completo en ella mientras que esta entrelazaba sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Darien a la vez que movía sus propias caderas. El luego de el fue sacar por completo su miembro y penetrarla una y otra vez con fuerza haciéndola gemir cada vez más, el tomo una de las piernas de ella y la puso sobre su hombro para penétrala con mayor intensidad a la vez que estimulaba el clítoris de ella haciendo que perdiera la cabeza.

-¡Uhhh! ¡si Dariennn!-

-¡Darien!, ¡Darienn!-

-¡Mmm! ¡ahhh!-por todo el cuarto se escuchaba los gemidos y gritos por parte de los dos

En cada posición que estaba las penetraciones eran más fuertes y desenfrenadas, tanto Darien como Serena movían sus caderas rápidamente y luego suavemente sus cuerpos sudorosos rozaban entre si enloqueciéndolos ya Darien estaba llegando a su limite y Serena también.

-¡Dámelo todo aahh!-decía agitada y gimiendo

-¡Serena!, ¡Serena!-

-¡Dame más Darien!-

-¡Ahhh!-gritaron los dos a la vez llegando al clímax

Toda la esencia de Darien corría por todo el interior de Serena, ella se abrazo con fuerza y lo beso ahogando un gemido al sentir el miembro de el salir de su interior, a pesar de estar agitados y agotados querían más ninguno de ellos había experimentado esa necesidad que sentían por el uno por el otro y sus besos se estaban volviendo otra vez intensos.

-Quédate a mi lado por el resto de mi vida Serena-fue lo último que le dijo antes de que cayeran en un profundo sueño los dos

A la mañana siguiente Darien comenzó a buscar el cuerpo de Serena para abrazarla pero al sentirla se despertó solo en la cama, el la llamo pero no hubo respuesta así que se levanto y salio del cuarto para buscarla pero ella no estaba por ninguna parte del apartamento fue entonces que vio una nota sobre la mesa.

Continuara….

Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo espero que les haya gustado y perdón por la demora, solo me queda decirles que estamos a tres capítulos del final y muchas cosas se van a revelar en los dos próximas capítulos así que no se desesperen.

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo

Pichicoy


	8. Chapter 8

**SOLO NECESITO UN BESO PARA QUERERTE **

**Y**

**UNA VIDA PARA AMARTE**

**(Todos los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi)**

**Capítulo 08 Lo más difícil es decir adiós **

Un año después…

Un hombre de unos treinta y tres años de cabello un poco largo de color negro el cual llevaba sujeto por una pequeña cola y con una barba en forma de candado golpeaba una y otra vez con fuerza al hombre que tenia delante de el dejando salir todo lo que sentía en ese momento los recuerdos de hace un año atrás saltaron a su mente haciendo que golpeara con mayor fuerza y rapidez pero el hombre que recibía los golpes de este aprovecho un pequeño descuido soltando dos golpes en el hígado y otro en la barbilla tumbándolo en el ring de boxeo.

-Eres muy predecible-le dijo al sujeto que estaba tirado en la lona

-Un asalto más-pidió aquel hombre

-Como quieras-

El ya estaba listo y en posición solo esperando a que el otro se levantara del suelo pero al ver que se quitaba el casco de protección de boxeo y los guantes lo miro con seriedad.

-Vamos quiero una pelea de verdad-le exigió al otro sujeto

-No quiero quejas después-le hizo una pequeña advertencia

Ahora los dos solo estaban con las vendas de boxeo y se miraban fijamente el primero en atacar fue el hombre de cabello negro pero el otro esquivaba los golpes con facilidad y comienzo a responder a los golpes, los dos solo se estaba midiendo un poco antes de comenzar fue en ese momento en que los dos se lo tomaron en serio y los golpes se hicieron más fuertes.

El oponente del hombre de cabello negro le abría propinado unos buenos golpes pero el otro no se quedaba atrás, las vendas de sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre pero a pesar de los golpes en el rostro de los dos hombres se asomaba una sonrisa.

-¡Fue suficiente!-se escucho el grito de un hombre de cabello rojizo impidiendo que los dos siguieran ese combate

Los dos podían escuchar la respiración agitado del uno del otro mientras que bajaban los puños lentamente y se limpiaban el rastro de sangre que tenían en la boca y nariz aunque uno de los dos tenia una cortada sobre la ceja izquierda.

-Siempre tienen que llevar las prácticas a los extremos-expreso el con cansancio mientras que acomodaba un poco sobre las cuerdas

-Dime que tienes algo-dijo el hombre de cabello plateado quien se acerco hacia las cuerdas del ring

-Ya comenzaron a moverse y según lo que se dice nuestras cabezas tiene precio pero el tiene el precio mas alto-dijo señalando al hombre de cabello negro quien ya estaba bajando del ring

-Entonces nosotros también vamos a movernos-los tres se miraron y acentuaron con la cabeza pero en eso se escucho la voz de una mujer

-Pero que tenemos aquí el problemático, el ex policía y el civil jugando a ser policía-dijo una mujer alta de cabello corto con una mecha azul

-¿Que haces aquí?-pregunto el hombre que estaba dentro del ring

-Impedir que los tres hagan una estupidez-

-Todos aquí tenemos cuentas pendiente con el pero recuerden que el solo es una ficha mas del juego y no es ningún tonto, dejaremos de actuar por un tiempo hasta que el aparezca mientras tanto ustedes dos deberían regresar-esto se lo dijo al hombre de cabello negro y al otro que todavía permanecía en el ring que la miraba fijamente

-No me mires así Diamante-

-…-el no podía dejar de mirarla no después de aquello

-Yo no pienso regresar sin ella-dijo derepente el hombre de cabello negro

-Pues tendrás que hacerlo Darien y ser paciente…-

-¡Me pides que sea paciente mientras que ella esta a lado de ese hombre!-

-Crees que eres el único que decía ver a Serena lejos de Malachite-

-¡Yo no veo que hagas algo por ella!-

-¡Y tu si!, ¡ella fue la que decidió alejarse de tu lado y regresar con su esposo!-

-Eres un…-

-¡Es suficiente los dos!-grito la mujer quien tuvo que ponerse en medio de los dos

-Pelearnos entre nosotros no nos ayuda en nada y Rubeus tiene razón Darien ella decidió regresar con el por su voluntad pero recuerda que tu objetivo es muy diferente al de nosotros tres así que si quieres seguir adelante tendrás que confiar un poco más-le dijo ya que de alguna manera el había echo muchas cosas y aprendido tanto en tan solo un año que sin el las cosas no podrían resultar

Darien apretaba sus puños con fuerza debido a la frustración que sentía en ese momento porque sabía que estaba tan cerca de Serena pero a la vez tan lejos, sin decir nada emprendió su camino hacia los vestidores.

-¿Tú también vas a protestar Diamante?-pregunto ella al verlo bajar del ring

-Entiendo tu punto de vista pero después de lo que pasó esto ya no lo hago por ti-en medio de sus palabras todavía se podía sentir su dolor

-Esto nunca se trato de mi…trata de hacer las cosas bien esta vez o terminaras perdiéndola a ella-

-Cuida de Naomi por mi Rubues-fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de ir detrás de Darien

Un mes más tarde en la cuidad de Sapporo…

Un hombre alto de cabello negro y ojos azules caminaba por la cuidad con dirección al cementerio donde al llegar se paro delante de una lapida la cual limpio un poco pasando su mano por el nombre de la persona que haya hacia en ese lugar varios años.

-Lamento no haber venido antes-

Se arrodillo frente a la tumba de su madre dejando un ramo de tulipanes sonrío un poco mientras que le contaba todo lo que había pasado desde la ultima vez que la visito, también quería saber si lo que estaba haciendo estaba bien durante ese ultimo año el había cambiado en muchos aspectos y todo se debía para luchar por la mujer que le había robado el corazón y su alma. Dijo unas pequeña plegaria pero antes de que se levantara alguien puso sobre la lapida un pequeño ramo de flores y al levantar la vista vio a su padre quien mantuvo sus ojos cerrados por unos minutos.

-¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?-

-Tuve que presionar un poco a Andrew-

-…-ahora se arrepentía de haberse topado con su amigo

-¿Que esta pasando, Darien?-le pregunto al ver que no decía nada

-Solo quise toma me un tiempo para estar solo-

-¡Y por eso desapareciste por todo un año!-

-…-

-Esta bien no quiero discutir delante de la tumba de tu madre-trato de mantener la calma

-Veo que estas mejor del corazón-aquel comentario hizo que su padre suspirara con resignación

-Nos tenías preocupados-expreso el con cierta tristeza mezclada de felicitas al saber que su hijo estaba bien

-Lo siento-fue lo único que se ocurrió decir

Después de eso los dos se quedaron en silencio sin saber que decidirse eso era algo muy típico en ellos dos pero de alguna manera se llegaban a entender, Kimura se dio cuenta de que su hijo estaba diferente se le notaba un poco más tranquilo peor no podía dejar de sentir cierta inquietud podría decirse que era instinto de padre y solo esperaba que su hijo no estuviera pensado en alguna locura.

-Podemos hablar en otro lugar, si me llego a molestar contigo prefiero no hacerlo delante de tu madre-

-Claro pero antes puedo preguntarte algo-

-Adelante-

-¿Te arrepientes de algo en la vida papá?-dijo mirando a la tumba de su madre

-No me arrepiento de nada y tú tampoco deberías-le contesto con seguridad mientras que lo miraba

Darien sonrío un poco por aquella respuesta y le dijo que en casa podían hablar con mas tranquilidad, cuando llegaron este se disculpo con su padre por el desorden de la casa.

-¿Deseas algo de tomar?-

-Un poco de agua estaría bien-

Kimura aprovechó que su hijo estaba en la cocina y comenzó a echarle algunas ojeadas a las fotos que colgaban en la pared, casi toda la vida de su hijo se reflejaban en esas fotografías y el no pudo evitar sentir un poco de dolor al ver de cuanto se había perdido.

-Mamá decía que quería recordar cada precioso momento que pasábamos juntos mientras todavía estuviera sana-

-A pesar de que estaba enferma ella siempre tenia esa sonrisa-

-Tu madre era una mujer muy fuerte, recuerdo el día en que la conoció yo iba manejando y por un descuido casi la atropello, ella se me quedo mirando fijamente esperando que saliera pero yo no podía moverme entonces Serenity molesta se sentó sobre la tapa de mi auto y saco un Lipsticks de color rojo y escribió en el vidrio "imbécil", me moleste y salio del auto pero al verla mejor ella me cautivo hijo-termino de contarle a su hijo con una sonrisa a la vez que seguía recordando algunas cosas más

-Se puede decir que mi encuentro con Esmeralda fue un poco parecido y mamá no dejaba de decir que me parecía mucho a ti aunque yo detestaba que me comparara contigo…pero ya no me molesta tanto-aquello hizo que los dos sonrieran un poco más

-¿Como están las cosas por haya?-dijo para cambiar un poco el tema

-Bueno Hotaru tuvo una preciosa niña y le puso Harumi…-

-Ha…Harumi-repitió Darien con un nudo en la garganta

-Dijo que era un bonito nombre y que esperaba que fueras su padrino y también dijo que esperaba que no te molestaras por haber usado el nombre de tu hija-

-Como podría molestarme…me alegra que le haya puesto ese nombre-los dos se quedaran en silencio por unos minutos

-Sabes Rei tuvo mellizos para todos fue una sorpresa y aunque no lo creas ella no a dejado de preguntar por ti además Seiya pronto va a casarse-

-¿Quien fue la que lo atrapo?-pregunto sorprendido

-Su nombre es Saiyuri es una buena chica al parecer los dos se conocieron en la fundación de Natasha y pues Seiya no pudo dejarla ir-comento el con una sonrisa al saber que casi todos sus hijos estaba felices con sus vidas

-Dime una cosa Darien, ¿tú ya sabia que Serena era la esposa de Malachite?-le pregunto a su hijo ya que ellos se habían enterado por televisión en donde sacaban el tema a relucir

-Si me entere la noche del evento de la fundación pero…-

-Trata de no volver a meterte con una mujer casada otra vez, se que Serena es una buena muchacha y que era evidente que entre ustedes sucedía algo pero eso fue mientras que ella no sabia quien era…hay muchas mujeres con las que…-

-Lo siento papá pero voy a luchar por ella y es que lo que siento por ella es algo que nunca sentí por Esmeralda, no voy a dejar que Serena se quede a lado de ese hombre-

Darien estaba decidió a no darse por vencido y Kimura sintió un poco de celos de su hijo ya que si el hubiera tenido esa seguridad de luchar por la persona que ama nunca se habría alejado de Serenity.

-Realmente la amas, ¿no es así?-

-Con toda mi alma y mi vida-esa fue la primera vez que pudo decir lo que realmente significaba Serena para el

-Entonces has lo que tengas que hacer-

-Papá-no esperaba que le dijera eso

-Solo no hagas una tontería-

Kimura estaba depuesto a apoyar a su hijo en todo pero mientras no se metiera en problemas todo estaría bien y es que después de todo lo que había pasado su hijo merecía ser feliz. Los dos se quedaron hablando un poco mas antes de que Darien le preguntara si podía volver a trabajar con el auque la empresa ya no fuera de ellos quería trabajar a lado de su padre una vez más a lo cual Kimura respondió que seria un placer tenerlo de regreso.

Por otra parte de regreso a Estados Unidos una mujer de cabello largo rubio y de ojos azules estaba terminado de arreglarse cuando sintió unos fuertes brazos que la radiaban.

-Que sexy estas-dijo un hombre alto de cabello corto color plateado mientras que le besaba el cuello y le bajaba el cierre del vestido

-Ya te quieres adelantar al postre-

-Una probadita no hace daño-el estaba dispuesto a seguir delante de no ser por que tocaron a la puerta de la habitación

-¡Largo que estoy ocupado!-

-Discúlpame Malchite pero ya estamos listos-se escucho la voz de una mujer al otro lado de la puerta

-Enseguida voy-le dijo un poco molesto apoyando su cabeza sobre los hombros de su mujer

-Otra vez-dijo la mujer que el tenia entre sus brazos

-Discúlpame Serena, solo un poco más-

-Más vale que regreses sin un solo rasguño-le advirtió mientras giraba un poco quedando frente a frente a el

-¿Te preocupas por mi?-preguntón mirándola a los ojos y con una pequeña sonrisa

-Eres mi esposo y te quiero-

-¿Solo me quieres?-cuestiono el tomándola de la barbilla

-Sabes que mi amor es para alguien más-aquella respuesta hizo que Malachite cambiara un poco su actitud

-Cuando regrese volveremos a Japón y espero que te sigas comportando como mi esposa-le dijo besándola con pasión a la vez que dejaba que su mano vagara por la entrepierna de ella haciéndola gemir un poco

Para cuando Serena se quedo sola en la habitación se dejo caer sobre la cama ya que la idea de regresar a Japón no le emocionaba mucho, claro que quería ver a su padre pero al regresar implicaba que tendría que ver a Darien también y le aterraba porque no sabia que decirle durante todo este tiempo ella había tratado de seguir con su vida y ser la antigua Serena con la que se caso Malachite pero eso solo duro un par de meses pero Darien estaba en sus pensamientos y en su piel entonces ella entiendo que lo mas difícil era decir adiós al hombre del cual se enamoro. Se levanto de la cama y camino hasta el balcón en donde miro el cielo azul oscuro de la noche, aquello le recordó a los ojos azules intensos de aquel hombre que la salvo hace algunos meses atrás.

-¿Eras tú Darien?-se preguntó ella misma dejando escapar una pequeña lagrima

Una semana mas tarde en la empresa Tsukino, Kenji estaba concentrado trabajando ya que controlar dos empresas no era tarea sencilla ya que tenia que estar pendiente de las cosas mas importantes pero sin descuidar lo demás aunque Kimura seguía a la cabeza de la empresa SkyMoon, Kenji tenia que hacer algunos ajustes y tenia que aceptar que la hija de Kimura, Rei era muy buena empresaria y con muchas ideas muy buenas para las dos empresas.

Pero el estaba tan concentrado verificando graficas, mercancías, presupuestos y entre otras cosas que no noto que alguien entraba a su oficina hasta que lo escucho hablar se dio cuenta de que era su hermano pero en ese momento estaba muy ocupado.

-Termine lo que me pediste-

-Bien déjalo ahí-le contesto sin levantar la mirada de su computadora

-Rei quería saber quien se encargaría del evento para presentar el nuevo producto, le dije que nosotros lo haríamos te párese-le pregunto a su hermano

-Ajá-

Al ver que si hermano no le estaba prestando atención a lo que decía comenzó a decirle ciertas cosas a lo cual este respondía que si así que para molestarlo un poco dijo algo que sabia que lo aria reaccionar.

-Kenji me acosté con Ikuko-dijo esperando la reacción de su hermano

-…!Que tú que!-grito enfurecido levantándose del escritorio

-Vamos cálmate crees que me acostaría con la esposa de mi hermano además yo tengo a Molly y la amo mucho, solo quería llamar tu atención-dijo rápidamente antes de que su hermano lo matara

-Si vuelves a decir algo como eso Neflyte te mato-se lo advirtió mirándolo a los ojos ya que ese tipo de bromitas no le gustaba para nada Ikuko era suya y de nadie más

-¡¿Que quieres?!-preguntó fastidiado

-Te llego una carta de Serena-Al decir eso Kenji le arrebato la carta a su hermano y lo molesto

-¡Porque no lo dijiste desde el principio!-

-No hubiera sido divertido-

Kenji prefirió no hacerle caso a su hermano y se dedico a leer la carta para cuando la termino de leer Neflyte le pregunto que decía este le respondió que regresaba a Japón pero que todavía no sabia que día exactamente y que lo extrañaba mucho y también le pidió que no mencionara nada de su regreso.

-Es culpa mía-el se sentía responsable de que su hija estuviera pasando todo esto

-Kenji lo que paso…-

-Si lo es…debo encontrar una forma de separarla de ese maldito-

-No creo que seas el único que este buscando la forma-

-Que quieres decir-

-Ya hablaste con Chiba Darien-

Claro Kenji presentía que ese chico estaba enamorado de su hija desde la primera vez que lo vio y también la manera en la que Serena se expresaba de el, acaso Darien…

En otra parte Diamante estaba tratando de convencer a Zafiro de que lo ayudara de nuevo a obtener información sobre un sujeto que estaba en prisión y que este había sido su abogado.

-Ya te lo dije no puedo hacer lo que me pides-

-No puedes o simplemente no quieres-

-Ambas cosas-

-Bien ya veré como consigo lo que necesito-

-Siento no poder ayudarte pero creo que lo que ustedes están haciendo esta fuera de los limites, mira lo que esto te a echo la policía cree que eres un corrompo que los vendía-Zafiro solo estaba preocupado por su hermano y no quería perderlo

-Es cierto que ya no soy policía y que me buscan pero eso no va a impedirme que sigua adelante-

-¡Por dios todo esto lo haces por ella no es verdad, dejaste todo por Naomi!-grito molesto ya que la obsesión que su hermano tenia por resolver aquel caso lo había llevado a donde estaba ahora y todo por ella

-¡No!..no esa noche entendí que lo que una vez hubo murió el día que la cree muerta y si e llegado tan lejos es para limpiar mi nombre y también por la promesa que le hice a Setsuna-

-Entonces porque no tratas de explicarle todo esto a papá y quizás…-

-Ese hombre no es mi padre, nunca estuvo para ninguno de los tres y solo espero que no le digas que estuve aquí-

-Aunque todavía no lo aceptes el es nuestro padre…pero descuida se que el sigue siendo el capitán de la policía y no pienso entregarte-

-Gracias…esto es para mi sobrina-dijo un poco incomodo entregándole una pequeña muñeca de trapo

-No me digas que…-

-Cállate-dijo sonrojado

-Hige-dijo de repente Zafiro

-¿Hige?-Diamante miro a su hermano sin entender a que se refería

-Si vas al lado sur de Shibuya el te dirá lo que necesitas-

-Cuídate-Diamante sonrío y se despidió pero una vez que Zafiro se quedo solo se sentó en su escritorio

-Ya puedes salir-dijo y de la oficina de a lado salio una mujer sexy de cabello largo de color verde quien camino hasta la ventana y miro de reojo a Zafiro

-Ya escuchaste lo que dijo, ¿Qué piensas hacer?-

-Tendré que enfrentarme a el tarde o temprano-

-Aunque todo esto lo esta haciendo por ti Setsuna-

-Yo nunca se lo pedí-

-Pero se enamoro de ti y mi hermano es así cuando quiere a alguien dice que el también debe cargar con el peso de la persona que mas quiere, lo mismo hizo por mi mamá creo mas rápido para ayudarla-

-La próxima vez que lo veas dile que se mantenga al margen-

-Porque no se lo dices tú-le dijo pero Setsuna solo lo miro y se marcho

A medida que los días pasaban Darien y Diamante no podían estar tranquilos sin hacer nada así que los dos por su cuenta empezaron actuar Diamante ya tenia vigilado al hombre Hige que le había mencionado su hermano y es que con esos hombres siempre uno tiene que tener cuidado por eso le plantío la ida a Darien en ir los dos por aquel sujeto.

-¿Crees que el tipo ese sea peligroso?-preguntó Darien guardando su arma

-El no es el que me preocupa las ratas soplonas como esas siempre radiándose con otras alimañas y de esas son las que hay que tener cuidado-

Los dos partieron Darien en una moto negra y Diamante en una plateada pero cada uno tomo caminos diferentes ya que el plan era primero interceptar a los sujetos con los cuales se iba a ver el tal Hige, el primero en divertidse fue Darien quien no tuvo problema con aquellos hombres que le toco dejar inconciente de echo para el fue un pequeño calentamiento hasta que se topo con un tipo que doblaba su tamaño y peso, este lo detuvo por un rato ya que los golpes que Darien le daba no eran suficiente y tuvo que colgarse de la espalda de aquel hombre para apretar su cuello con su brazo hasta dejarlo inconciente. Por otra parte Diamante ya había terminado con su parte y solo esperaba a que Darien llegara.

-¿Tú vistes problemas?-

-Uno pequeño pero nada que preocuparse-

-Bien, Hige debe estar esperando la llegada de ese tipo-

-¿Como piensas hacer que suelte la lengua?-preguntó Darien

-Descuida yo tengo mis métodos-

Para cuando llegaron al lugar el tal Hige al verlos pensó que eran uno de los sujetos con los que se iba a reunir y les reclamo por la demora mientras caminaba hasta su auto en donde abrió el maletero el cual estaba con dos cajas de cocaína.

-¿Donde están los demás?-preguntó Hige separando la mercancía

-Ellos no vendrán-dijo Diamante con el casco de la moto todavía puesta

-Se les presento otra cosa y nos mandaron en su lugar-dijo Darien levantándose el visor del casco

-Se les presento otra cosa vaya pero por lo menos tienen mi dinero-

-Claro que lo tenemos-

-Bien porque tengo otros clientes que atender y…-el guardo silencio de repente ver que lo apuntaban con un arma

-Vamos hermano porque no bajas el arma si quieren solo me pagan la mitad-

-No queremos tu porquería-le dijo Darien presionando su arma sobre el cuello de Hige

-Qu…Que haces-

-Darás un pequeño paseo con nosotros-

Tanto Diamante como Darien ataron al tal Hige de los pies y subieron hasta la parte más alta del estacionamiento y Diamante tomo a Hige del cuello de la camisa y lo arrastro hasta el borde de la azotea.

-Voy a hacerte un par de preguntas y por tu bien espero que respondas correctamente-

-O que me lanzaras-dijo con cierta burla

-Quieres probar-Diamante comenzó a empujar a Hige lentamente por el borde de la azotea

-¡Alto!, ¡Que quieren de mi!-grito con desesperación

-¿Que sabes de un tal Hibiki?-

-¡Kuro todo el mundo sabe que esta en la cárcel!-

-Tú lo entregaste-

-¡Pero no fue mi idea, acaso Kuro los mando por mí!-

-De quien fue la idea de mandarlo a prisión-preguntó Darien

-¡Olvide su nombre!-

-No te creo-Diamante lo lanzo de la azote los gritos de Hige rosonaban por todo el lugar mientras que Diamante sujetaba la cuerda que le había atado a los pies.

-¿Este es tu método para hacerlo hablar?-dijo Darien con la visera del casco levantada

-Porque mejor no haces las preguntas en vez de criticar-

-¡Súbanme!-gritaba Hige

-¡¿Dime el nombre del hombre para quien trabajaba Kuro?!-

-¡Ya dije que no lo se!-grito pero entonces Diamante soltó un poco la cuerda

-¡Se me esta cansando el brazo!-

-¡Jedite, su nombre era Jedite Nakazawa!-al decir aquel nombre Darien y Diamante se miraron entre si

-¡¿Que trato tenia el con Kuro?!-grito Diamante

-¡Quería hundir a su hermano Malachite!-

-Les diré todo lo que se pero súbanme-pidió con desesperación

Diamante lo subió y lo tiro al suelo donde saco su arma y le dijo que mejor empezara a hablar o las cosas se pondrían muy feas para el, Hige no quería morir así que no le quedo de otra que decir lo que sabia a aquellos hombres de los cascos de motocicletas.

-Yo nunca quise entregar a Kuro era mi amigo pero entonces apareció Jedite al parecer el y Kuro tenían algún tipo de diferencia y este lo amenazo así que me dio dos opciones le tendía una trampa a mi amigo y el iba a prisión o yo acabaría tres metros bajo tierra-

-¿Sabes que problemas tenían?-

-No Kuro nunca me lo dijo pero me contó que ese hombre estaba loco y que era muy peligroso, también me menciono que el estaba usando a su hermano Malachite para sus propósitos sin que este se diera cuenta así no tendría que ensuciarse las manos-

Hige le dijo todo lo que sabia pero Darien no estaba convencido de ello y antes de que siguieran interrogándolo escucharon las serenas de las patrullas de policía muy cerca.

-Si le dices a alguien de esta conversación yo mismo cavare tu tumba-le advirtió Diamante antes de lanzarlo de la azote dejándolo de regalo a la policía

-Regresa tú solo-

-¿Que piensas hacer Diamante?-

-Divertirme un poco-contesto mientras se aproximaban hacia las motos

-Estas consiente que…-

-¡Tú solo vete y trata de localizar a Rubeus e infórmale de lo que descubríos!-Darien solo lo miro una vez más antes de irse

Diamante espero a que las patrullas llegaran hacia donde estaba el para comenzar la diversión, el hizo que de las tres patrullas dos de ellas lo siguieran por el estacionamiento logrando que se chocaran entre si pero la tercera patrulla lo sigo hasta las afueras del lugar en donde el se metió por uno de los callejones en donde había una pequeña rampa, acelero la moto y paso sobre la patrulla dejándolos atrás, el problema fue que delante de el apareció un auto deportivo de color negro con las iniciales de la policía. Diamante hizo rechinar las ruedas de la motocicleta para tomar un pequeño atajo pero le era difícil perder de vista aquel auto la persecución siguió hasta las calles de Tokio en donde Diamante apretó los frenos de la moto con fuerza al ver que delante de el pasaba un camión perdió el equilibrio y se deslizo por la calle logrando pasar por debajo del camión sin ser arrollado por el pero quedo tendido en el suelo después de haber dado un par devueltas.

La motocicleta estaba al otro lado de la cera mientras que el estaba tirado en mitad de la calle sin moverse, el auto que lo perseguía se detuvo y de el salio un hombre alto de cabello corto y rubio con la placa de policía colgando del cuello, unos guantes de cuero negro y vestía un traje de saco negro aquel hombre le pidió al conductor que permanecía en el auto a medida que se acemaba a Diamante. Al estar a unos pocos centímetros de el quiso ver el rostro de aquel hombre pero antes de que pudiera tocar el casco Diamante tomo la mano de aquel hombre y de un rápido movimiento lo lanzo al suelo quedando el arriba de este sujeto el cual golpeo un par de vez antes de poder escapar.

El policía se incorporo rápidamente y comenzó a ir de tras de Diamante el cual ya se había quitado el casco de la moto para poder respirar mejor en eso se escucharon unos disparos y una de las balas le dio en el hombro izquierdo a Diamante el cual siguió corriendo hasta llegar a un callejón el cual estaba cercado por una reja intento subirla lo mas rápido que podía pero al llegar al otro lado perdió el equilibrio cayendo de rodillas fue en ese momento en que un auto con las luces altas se paro delante de el.

-"Me atraparon"-fue lo primero que pensó con la respiración agitada a la vez que escuchaba la voz del hombre que lo perseguía

-¡Rápido sube!-Diamante al escuchar la voz de la persona que estaba en el auto se sorprendido y solo se levanto como pudo y se monto en el auto el cual acelero a toda prisa

-Rayos-

Aquel policía había perdido su oportunidad de disparar y de atrapar aquel hombre pero sabia que lo había herido algunos rastros de sangre estaban por la reja y en el suelo, saco un pañuelo y con el tomo los rastros de sangre y lo guardo en una bolsa plástica la cual se la dio a uno de los policías que se aproximo a el.

-Has que analicen la sangre del pañuelo y que me informen del resultado apenas lo tengan listo-dijo con el seño fruncido

-Si señor-

Iba a atrapar al muy maldito ya que a el nadie se le había escapado y este hombre no seria la excepción, medio fastidiado camino de regreso a su auto poniéndose en marcha de nuevo hacia Shibuya.

Por otra parte Diamante presionaba con fuerza su hombro ya que no era la herida lo mas que le dolía si no su pierna y un poco la cabeza pero sobre todo le dolía su pecho al tener a su lado la persona que lo había salvado y la única manera de que se hubiera enterado de su regreso es que Zafiro se haya contado solo el y Hotaru sabían que estaba de nuevo en Japón.

-Ya estamos llegado así que aguanta un poco-

-No están grave como párese, Setsuna-pronuncio el con la mirada puesta en ella

-Si no te hubiera estado persiguiendo el te habría mato con ese tiro, el nunca falla-

-Ese hombre era de asuntos internos, ¿verdad?-

-Eso no es algo que te incumba después de todo ya no eres un policía-

Al ella decir eso el resto del camino fue silencioso hasta que llegaron al departamento de Setusna en donde ella tuvo que ayudar a Diamante hasta llegar al piso dende vivía, una vez dentro del departamento ella lo a como en el sofá y le rasgo la camisa, saco de su bolsillo una linterna para examinar la herida de bala que el tenia.

-Creo que la bala salio del otro lado-

-Ves no están grave e tenido peores-le dijo el a ella pero esta lo ignoro y fue a buscar algo con que curar esas heridas

Ella le dio una cuchara de madera para que la mordiera pero el, le dijo que no la necesitaría pero apenas Setsuna vertió un poco de alcohol en la herida Diamante pego un grito de dolor y ella le dijo que dejara de llorar como un bebe.

-¡Porque no lo haces con más cuidado!-se quejo el

-¡No molestes!-le dijo tomando la cuchara de madera y se la metió en la boca a la vez que vertía un poco mas de alcohol en la herida

Ella cada vez que podía presionaba la herida con fuerza ya que estaba muy molesta con el pero una vez que la aquella herida estaba limpia Setsuna comenzó a cocerla.

-No te muevas-dijo ella tratando de cerrar aquella herida

-Lo siento-dijo de repente Diamante mientras la miraba con atención

-¿Por qué?-

-…Por dejarte sola aquella noche…ahh-se quejo un poco al sentir la aguja entrando en su piel

-Descuida no tienes porque disculparte al fin y al cabo la mujer que amabas y creías muerta estaba en problemas así que no tengo porque disculparte-le contesto pero algo en su voz le indico a Diamante que mentía

Era evidente que estaba molesta y no era para menos después de haber paso una tarde de pasión y que después se fuera por otra mujer no era para menos que estuviera enfadado con el pero aquella noche supo que una vez tuvo con Naomi había muerto hacia mucho tiempo. Setsuna por su parte seguía cerrando aquella herida de bala hasta que se topo con una enorme cicatriz en la espalda de el, Diamante al sentir las caricias de ella en aquel lugar solo cerro los ojos por un instante adivinado lo que Setsuna estaba por preguntar pero no se atrevía a decirlo.

-Me cayó una viga en llamas al tratar de salvar a Naomi aquella noche-

-¿Que fue lo que paso realmente, Diamante?-preguntó ya vendándole la herida

-Descubrí que la mujer que amaba ya no estaba mas en este mundo, la mujer que vi y trate de rescatar no era la misma persona que una vez conocí...-Diamante le contó todo lo que paso aquella noche mientras que ella trataba sus heridas

Para cuando el termino de decirle la verdad de todo y quien realmente era el responsable de la muerte del padre de ella esta le dio tremenda cachetada mostrando su molestia ya que ella también estaba involucrada en el caso pero Diamante había preferido excluirla para el cargar con una carga que no le correspondía.

-Yo simplemente no quería arrastrarte conmigo, ahora soy un fijativo de la ley quien esta tratando de buscar la forma de limpiar mi nombre y atrapar aquel sujeto-

Ella intento decir algo pero las palabras no le salían y es que ella habría dejado la policía sin importarle nada solo quería atrapar al que le había arrebatado la vida a su padre…pero la verdad es que aunque tuviera al muy maldito delante de ella jamás podría apretar el gatillo, solamente quería justicia y permanecer a lado de Diamante era gracioso que pensara eso ya que en los últimos meses no dejaba de pensar que le diría al tonto, necio y patán de Diamante y ahora no podía decirle todo lo que se merecía el muy desgraciado por haberla dejado sola.

Diamante se levanto con un poco de dificultad se acerco hasta donde estaba Setsuna rodio sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de ella beso delicadamente el cuello de ella a la vez que le susurraba que lo perdonara, ella no se resistió a los roses y besos que el le daba los cuales comenzaron a subir hasta atrapar sus labios aquel beso que comenzó suave y lentamente se torno apasionado y con pasión por parte de los dos había algo en ellos que los quemaba por dentro cada vez que estaba juntos.

-¿Por qué?-susurro ella con su respiración agitada

-Simplemente no quiero perderte-

Esa fue su única respuesta ya que si la dejaba que se involucraba más corría el riesgo de perderla como paso con Naomi y a pesar de todo Setsuna se había metido en su corazón y mente y no quería verla caer en un abismo sin fondo donde seria muy difícil recuperarla si la dejaba caer en el.

-Setsuna yo…-

Sus labios rozaban con los de ella e intentaba decirle algo pero el sonido del teléfono lo interrumpió, ninguno quiso moverse donde estaban ya que estaba perdidos en la mirada del otro. El teléfono sigo sonado hasta que se escucho el menaje de voz. -"Setsuna soy yo no creo que hoy pueda llegar pero me muero por verte, hablamos mañana. Descansa"-al terminar aquel mensaje Diamante se separo lentamente de Setsuna.

-Será mejor que me vaya-algo muy dentro en Diamante se destrozaba

-Todavía no término de curar tus heridas-le dijo tomándolo de la mano

-Viviré no te preocupes-dijo sonriendo un poco

-…Diamante la próxima vez que nos veamos sabes que tendré que arreste-

-Haz lo que tengas que hacer no te culpare-esto lo dijo mirándola a los ojos por ultima vez

Setsuna soltó la mano de el lentamente solo para verlo desaparecer por la puerta y al quedarse sola golpeo un poco la pared con la parte inferior de su puño ya que Diamante era el único hombre que había visto su lado mas vulnerable y el único que le hacia perder la cabeza.

En la estación de policía de Shibuya se encontraba aquel hombre rubio interrogando Hige el cual hasta ahora no había dicho una palabra y no era por la advertencia que le había echo aquellos hombres sino que esta vez no quería ayudar a la policía prefería estar en prisión que estar afuera y ser atrapado por Jedite una vez que se enterara de que había soltado la lengua.

-Sabes que te esperan muchos años de cárcel por traficar con droga, pero yo podría hacer un pequeño arreglo para que la condena sea favorable-

-Pierde su tiempo y si tanto quiere saber, ¿porque no hace su tarea usted solo?-aquel comentario solo hizo que este sonriera

-¡Guardia llévenselo!-pidió a la vez que salía de ahí en eso su celular comienza a sonar

-Habla Tenou-

-Teniente ya tenemos información de la muestra de sangre-

-Voy enseguida-

Ya entrada la noche Diamante regreso al apartamento de Darien el cual lo estaba esperando con malas noticias ya que todavía no había logrado comunicarse con Rubeus ni con Naomi.

-Crees que…-

-No, Naomi a pesar de todo sabe como controlarse y no haría algo estúpido…trata de comunicarte con ellos una vez más-

Darien le dijo que estaba en todos los noticieros y que buscaban a dos motorizados además le pregunto sobre sus heridas a lo que este le respondió que estaría bien, ahora lo primordial era contactarse con los demás ahora que sabían a quien debían seguir. Al cabo de unos días Darien no pudo comunicarse con Rubeus así que pensó en ir a Estados Unidos pero Diamante le dijo que se lo dejara a el por el echo de que tenia más experiencia en ese tiempo de cosas a lo cual Darien tuvo que ceder pero el otro motivo por el cual también quería ir era para ver si se encontrar a Serena, el echo de no saber nada de ella lo tenia muy angustiado y más ahora sabiendo que Jedite era el que estaba detrás de todo.

-Te interrumpo-se escucho la voz de una mujer quien lo saco de sus pensamientos

-No, adelante Rei, ¿que pasa?-

Desde su regreso la relación con su media hermana era mucho mejor aunque en ocasiones seguían comportándose como perros y gatos ya que de alguna manera esa era su forma de decirse que se quería aunque ninguno de los dos lo diría abiertamente.

-Necesito pedirte un favor-

-¿Un favor?-aquello lo sorprendió mucho viniendo de ella

Estados Unidos - Nueva York…

Diamante quedo frío al llegar y ver el lugar donde se estaba quedando Rubeus y Naomi, al preguntar que había pasado uno de los vecinos le dijo que hace algunos días había surgido una explosión por el tanque de gas.

-Las personas que Vivian ahí…acaso ellos-

-…No pudieron salir, ¿acaso usted los conocía?-preguntó al verlo un tanto afectado

-Yo solo estoy de paso pero quería saber que había pasado-le dijo aquel hombre mientras que salía de ese lugar a toda prisa

-No puede que…-el no podía creer que ellos estuvieran…ni siquiera podía decirlo

Cuando llego a la primera planta del edificio algo lo hizo mirar hacia los buzones de correo, se acerco a ellos y se fijo detenida mente en el buzón numero treinta el cual parecía tener un pequeño papel; lo tomo y salio de ese lugar.

-Realmente no tengo a quien pederle esto, en otras circunstancias se lo pedirá a papá pero el esta ocupado, Hotaru ocupada con la pequeña y Seiya esta con sus preparativos de boda así que solo me quedas tú-

-¿El último recurso?-a pesar de que su voz sonaba tranquila sus ojos mostraba esa parte fría en el

-Puedes tomarlo como quieras, pero dime me ayudaras-

-…¿Yo que hago con eso?-le preguntó con una sonrisa

Ella le dijo que haría lo que el pidiera a lo cual Darien respondió que ella tendría que gritar a los cuatro vientos que lo quería y que respetaba mucho a su hermano mayor y darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Eres despreciable lo sabias-ella podía aceptar cualquier cosa menos eso

-Bueno puedes buscar a otra persona que…-

Rei salio de la oficina de el y se paro en medio de todo el piso y grito que todos le pretasaran atención, Darien salio y se paro a su lado con una sonrisa ya que después de tantos años de escuchar sus insulto y el mal trato por parte de ella quiso vengarse un poco aunque en el fondo le agradaba mucho su hermana no venia mal escuchar un te quiero de parte de ella.

-¡Quiero a mi hermano Darien con todo mi corazón y soy feliz de tenerlo como hermano!-grito a todo pulmón con la cara roja a la vez que le daba un bezo en la mejilla

Darien para molestarla más a abrazo con fuerza y dijo que el también la quería y otra cursilería haciendo que ella le diera un pequeño codazo el cual la libro de los brazos de el y se fue a su oficina con la cara roja por la vergüenza que acaba de pasar y todo solo para el la acompañara a comprar a cierto lugar.

-¿Se puede saber que fue todo eso?-preguntó Kimura mirando a su hijo con confusión

-Una declaración de lo mucho que me quiere Rei-comento Darien riendo un poco

Hacia mucho tiempo que Kimura no había visto a su hijo riendo y eso le alegro mucho y mas saber que ese par de se llevaba mucho mejor solo esperaba poder llegar a ese grado con su hijo.

-¿Querías algo papá-preguntó

-Necesito que te encargues de esto informes con Andrew y si lo puedes tener antes de la cinco seria bueno-

El le dijo que no habría problema pero apenas entro a la oficina de Andrew este le pregunto si sabía de un lugar para hacer la despedida de soltero de Seiya.

-¿Porque me lo preguntas?-

-Bueno es que en los últimos años se te dio esa imagen de playboy así que pensé que podrías conocer algún lugar bueno ya sabes…-

-Claro que conozco unos pero no son aptos para hombres casados y muchos menos para Seiya y antes de que digas algo más no creo que seas el mas apropiado para hacer una despedida de soltero o ya olvidaste lo que me hiciste a mi-

-Oh vamos tu eres mi amigo y no me digas que no disfrutaste aquella noche-

-Claro hasta descubrir que la Striptease tenia lo mismo que yo-Andrew se la había echo ese día y después de eso ya no dejo que le organizara más cosas

-Todavía no se como seguimos siendo amigos-

-Porque sin mi no puedes vivir cariño-le dijo guiñándole un ojo

-…Tenemos trabajo que hacer-

-Claro jefe-

No muy lejos de ahí se encontraba un hombre hablando por teléfono con una mujer.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?-preguntó la mujer

-Si lo que ella es cierto yo mismo me encargare del el-

-Lo mantendré vigilado y…-

-No déjalo quiero ver hasta que punto es capas de llegar-

-Pero…-ella no estaba de acuerdo en que las cosas quedaran así

-Sigue estando a su lado como hasta ahora yo me encargare de lo demás-

-…Como digas pero cuídate Malachite-

Una vez terminada aquella conversación miro fijamente por el ventanal de su oficina las calles de Tokio la cual se oscurecía poco a poco al igual que una parte de el seguía siendo consumida por aquella oscuridad, los años que paso en aquel infierno nunca lo olvidaría y haría lo que fuera necesario con tal de no volver, le costo mucho llegar hasta donde estaba y ser el hombre que era.

-¿Porque Jedite?-se hacia aquella pregunta una y otra vez

Al caer la tarde Darien había terminado todo lo que tenia que hacer y solo esperaba por Rei quien salía de su oficina con unas gafas oscuras.

-¿Las gafas son para...?-

-Si vamos a hacer esto no quiero que me descubra-

-…Realmente piensas que Nicholas te esta engañando-bueno el no lo conocía del todo pero se notaba que amaba mucho a Rei así que aquello le parecía algo ridículo

-Quiero pensar que no, pero su manera de actuar no es la misma y yo simplemente no quiero ser tratada como un trapo otra vez-

Sabía que era una tontería pensar que su esposo la engañaba pero sin querer escucho una conversación de el y una mujer con la cual se iba a reunir en un restaurante por eso le pidió el favor a Darien que la acompañara claro que en otras circunstancia ella hubiera ido sola pero sin saber porque tenia miedo y aunque odiaba admitirlo se sentía un poco más tranquila con el.

Para cuando legaron al restaurante vieron a Nicholas sentado en una de las mesas a acompañado por una mujer sexy quien lucia muy amigable con el, Rei tenia ganas de aparecer delante de el y gritar que pasaba pero trataba de calmarse y no hacer un escándalo, Darien por su parte se fijo en aquella mujer ya que sabía que la había visto en otra parte. Los dos estaba en una pequeña esquina del lugar viendo cada movimiento hasta que uno de los meseros le pregunto si querían una mesa, Rei iba a contestar que si pero Darien pidió que los disculpara y salieron del restaurante.

-No puedo creer que Nicholas me este haciendo esto-

-Tranquilízate yo no creo que el te este pegando los cuernos-

-Pero es que no ves como le coquetea ella a mi marido y el muy idiota se deja-

-Bien me pediste que te acompañara para que te ayudara así que escúchame esa mujer no es la amante de el y dudo que el tenga una-le dijo así que le pidió que se calmara ya que ahora sabía quien era la mujer aquella

-…Quiero irme a casa-pidió dolida y molesta

-Rei yo conozco a esa mujer ella…-

-Claro me imagino que…-dejo de hablar al ver la cara pálida que tenia Darien

-¿Darien que pasa?-preguntó preocupada

-Serena-susurro para el y sin dar mayor explicación salio corriendo dejando a Rei atrás

Estaba seguro que era ella, corría por toda la calle gritando su nombre a la vez que se había paso por las personas.

-¡Serena!-grito

Darien no se percato de que la luz estaba roja y por casi lo atropella un auto, el volvió a gritar su nombre y esta vez ella voltio pero en eso paso un camión delante de Darien pensó que era su imaginación así que se subió al auto y se fue, el solo vio el auto alejarse cada vez más. Intento irse por otro lado para tratar de alcanzarla pero…

-¡Darien!-se escucho el grito de Rei

El solo es escuchaba los gritos de las personas mientras caía desplomado al suelo.

Continuara….

Bien siento mucho no haber subido el capitulo antes pero tengo problemas con mi Pc.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo

Pichicoy


	9. Chapter 9

**SOLO NECESITO UN BESO PARA QUERERTE **

**Y**

**UNA VIDA PARA AMARTE**

**(Todos los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi)**

**Capítulo 09 La Caída al filo de la noche I**

A mitad de la noche en la habitación del hospital Darien abrió los ojos lentamente sin saber donde estaba intento moverse pero su cuerpo estaba muy pesado, cerro los ojos por un momento y los volvió a abrir ahora podía ver con mayor claridad, con la mirada recorrió el lugar donde estaba dándose cuenta de que estaba en el hospital aunque estaba un poco confundido y con la garganta seca giro su cabeza un poco y vio que estaba Natasha a su lado dormida quien le sujetaba la mano. No comprenda que había pasado lo único que podía recordar era que había visto a Serena y que trato de alcanzarla y…

-"Serena"-en ese momento solo podía pensar en ella

Trato de levantarse de vez más pero soltó un pequeño gemido de dolor logando que Natasha se despertara, lo mirara con lágrimas en los ojos, ella agacho la cabeza y su llanto se hizo presente. Salio de la habitación y llamo a una de las enfermera para que fuera por el doctor al regresar adentro tomo la mano de Darien.

-¡Por dios, Darien no nos vuelvas a hacer esto!-le dijo con lagrimas en los ojos

-Natasha…-pronuncio algo ronco y ella le paso un baso de agua

-¿Qué pasó? y ¿Rei?-preguntaba todavía confundido

-Ella esta bien, pero te apuñalaron Darien estuviste en coma una semana y casi te perdemos-dijo ella con la voz quebrantada por el llanto

Darien comenzó a recordad lo que había pasado cuando intento ir por otro camino para tratar de alcanzar a Serena en eso sintió un dolor en la espalda y otro en su estomago, todo fue muy rápido pero delante de el estaba un hombre que le sonreía y le dijo "Ella sigue" en eso todo comenzó a hacerse borroso pero antes de que su vista se nublará del todo pudo ver el rostro de aquel hombre y un frio recorrió todo su cuerpo.

En ese momento Darien intento levantarse de la cama pero lo único que logro fue que un fruente y agudo dolor le recorriera por todo el cuerpo y que cayera de nuevo en la cama, Natasha trataba de que el se quedara tranquilo pero le era imposible.

-¿Pero que crees que haces?-

-Tengo que salir de aquí-

-Tranquilízate Darien por favor-le pidió pero este se quito la intravenosa y las demás cosas

-No puedo estar aquí…-

En medio de todo esto el logro bajarse de la cama pero de no ser por Natasha el estaría en el suelo, en eso llego el doctor que lo entendió con algunas enfermeras quienes trataron de volver a ponerlo sobre la cama. Al final el doctor tuvo que inyectarle un calmante para poder manejarlo mejor, Darien no dejo de repetir el nombre de Serena hasta que el calmante le hizo efecto.

-Darien…-a Natasha le dolía ver a su hijo así

-Señora Chiba será mejor que se vaya a descansar-

-Pero…-

-Hágame caso, su esposo también la necesita-

Era verdad cuando Kimura supo lo de Darien su presión se le subió y estuvo a punto de sufrir otro infarto era por eso que ella se había quedado a lado de su hijo para mantener a su esposo tranquilo pero a pesar de eso ella no quería irse su preocupación por Darien era muy grande.

-Mamá…-

-Seiya pero que…-

-Papá me pidió que te llevara a casa-

-…-ella no dijo nada y se quedo mirando a Darien por unos minutos

-Yo me quedare con el esta noche así que no te preocupes mamá-Natasha comprendió las palabras de su hijo y se despidió con un beso de Darien

Esa misma noche una mujer se encontraba mirando las estrellas de aquella noche oscura tratando que sus angustias y preocupaciones desaparecieran entre el manto de la noche.

-No me digas que estas pensando en esa basura-se escucho la voz de un hombre que estaba detrás de ella

-¡Te prohíbo que hables de el de esa manera!-grito molesta dándose la vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos

-¡Y yo te prohíbo que pienses en el!-le respondió sujetándola de los hombros

-¡Suéltame me lastimas!-ella trataba de zafarse de el pero le era imposible

Pero el la voltio y la puso contra la pared en donde empezó a besar su cuello mientras que su mano derecha recorría el cuerpo de ella por debajo de la ropa hasta llegar a la intimidad de ella en dónde introdujo dos de sus dedos.

-Ahh-a ella se le escapo un pequeño gemido

-Tu y yo somos iguales…los dos tenemos las manos manchadas de sangre-

-…Puede que en esa parte tengas razón mis manos están manchadas de sangres de aquel hombre pero no somos iguales-

-¡Mmm! ¡aaah!…-no pudo evitar gemir al sentir los dedos de el moviéndose en su interior

-Jajaja, has dicho eso desque no nos conocimos y a un no lo aceptas pero no lo hubieras echo probablemente hubieras terminado como tu madre aunque yo no nuca habría dejado que eso pasara…te amo-

-Malachite…-

El la beso con pasión y deseo y aunque Serena no respondió aquel beso al instante con aquella intensidad al comienzo de poco a poco termino cediendo.

-Tú eres mi esposa, mi soporte y te amo como nunca pensé en amar a alguien, mi vida solo te la doy a ti-era la primera vez que dejaba salir todo lo que sentía realmente por ella

-…Pero el amor se acaba Malachite-esto se lo dijo con un poco de tristeza reflejada en su voz

-La única manera de que lo nuestro termine es que me mates-

-Yo no…-

-Has tenido muchas oportunidades para hacerlo-le decía

-Vasta Malachite-detestaba que hablara de aquel tema

-Dices que el amor se acaba entonces termínalo de una vez-se separo un poco de ella y saco su arma

-¿Que haces?-preguntó con seriedad

-Ya has matado a un hombre antes, sabes como se siente apretar el gatillo de un arma y ver correr la sangre…-

-Deja ya de jugar Malachite-estaba molesta e intento salir de la habitación

-¿Crees que estoy jugando?-la tomo del brazo y le coloco el arma en sus manos

-Vamos aquí me tienes frente a ti que esperara para jalar el gatillo-

-No-

-Si me matas serás libre de estar con el, no es eso lo que quieres-esto lo dijo mirándola a los ojos

-…-pero Serena no dijo nada con sus ojos clavados en los de él tratando de entender lo que pasa con el

-¡Vamos a que esperas!, ¡Dispara!-grito tomando con fuerza la mano de ella y presionando aquel arma contra su pecho

-¡NO!...!No puedo hacerlo!-le dijo con lagrimas en los ojos

-Tú todavía me amas aunque no lo quiera reconocer…perdóname pero cuando llegue el momento tendrás que tirar del gatillo-esas ultimas palabras sonaron vacía por parte de Malachite

Si tendría que morir prefería que fuera ella quien le arrebatara la vida, pero hasta entonces él tendría que cuidarse muy bien sus espaldas más que nunca por el hecho de que ya no podría confiar en Jedite.

-Malachite…-

-Siento a verte forzado a algo que no querías…odio verte llorar, por esta noche fue mas que suficiente estaré con Ziocyte-

Serena al escuchar aquello le soltó tremenda cachetada ya que después de lo que había pasado pensaba irse con la otra, Malchite la miro molesto pero ella lo sujeto por el cuello de la camisa y lo beso aquello desconcertó un poco a Malachite el cual respondió aquel beso con mucha pasión y deseo que ya tenia desde hace rato a su mujer. Sin más la tomo entre sus brazos y la acomodo en la cama en donde los dos en un arranque de pasión hicieron el amor el resto de la noche que les quedaba.

Estados Unidos - Nueva York…

-¿Cómo te sientes?-preguntó una mujer quien llevaba consigo algunas medicinas

-¡Que crees tú!-le contesto algo irritado aquel hombre que estaba recostado sobre la cama

-Por tu actitud diría que estas mucho mejor pero debes…-

-¡Entre más tiempo paso aquí ese infeliz esta tomando cada vez mas ventaja!-

-No si Malachite se lo impide-contesto ella mientras le cambiaba los vendajes a el

-Ja, ¿piensas que esa basura cumplirá su palabra?-respondió con un todo de sarcasmo

-…No puedo estar segura de que lo hará, pero te puedo garantizar que él no dejara que algo le pase a ella-

-No podemos quedarnos más tiempo-le dijo parándose de la cama

-Crees que voy a dejarte que vayas algún lugar con esas heridas Rubeus-le advirtió poniéndose delante de el

-Hazte a un lado Naomi-

-Los dos estamos en esto y no quiero regresar sin ti-

Ella no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo ir y es que algo muy fuerte había entre ellos dos el problema era que entre mas trataran de ocultarlo era mas evidente lo que sentían por el uno y por el otro. Naomi poso una de sus manos sobre el pecho desnudo de Rubeus a la vez que lo miraba a los ojos.

-Confía en mí-

-Naomi…-

Al otro lado de la habitación del hotel se encontraba Diamante quien los vio besándose, por un momento quiso separarlos y reclamarle a Rubeus que ella era de el pero entonces recordó que la Naomi que él había amado ya no estaba mas en este mundo eso era algo que la misma Naomi se había encargado de hacérselo saber.

-¡Tenemos problemas!-dijo con seriedad haciendo que Naomi y Rubeus se separaran

-¡Jedite hirió a Darien!-

-¡¿Qué dices?!-

Ya entrada la mañana Darien comenzó a despertar y vio a su hermano Seiya sentado en uno de los sillones tomando un café.

-¿Puedes quitarme esto?-dijo con la voz rasposa

-No voy a ir a ningún lado-le dijo a Seiya al ver que estaba dudando si soltarlo o no

-Gracias-

-¿Ya estas más tranquilo?-preguntó

-Odio los hospitales-

-Me alegra saber que tu humor no se vio afectado-era la segunda vez que él lo veía en aquel estado pero estaba mucho mas tranquilo sabiendo que estaba bien

-¿Y Natasha?-preguntó

-La lleve a casa…creo que de nosotros ella es la más fuerte a sabido controlar a papá y a Rei…-

-El viejo…-Seiya al ver por donde iba la cosa se adelanto

-Cuando se entero de que estabas aquí estuvo a punto de sufrir otro ataque y dijo que si algo le pasaba iba a ser tu culpa-esto último se lo dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

-Ya veo…-el hizo una mueca de dolor la cual preocupo a Seiya

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto pero Darien solo se quejo de mucho dolor, Seiya presiono el botón para que una de las enfermeras vinera pero Darien lo hizo ir por una

Una vez que él se quedo solo aprovecho la oportunidad para salir de ahí, con algo de dificultad logro bajarse de la cama y tomo su ropa para cuando regreso Seiya ya Darien no estaba, las enfermeras llamaron a los guardias del hospital sobre un paciente que intentaba salir. Definitivamente el año que estuvo entrenado con Rubeus y Diamante le había servido ya que a pesar de la herida que tenía pudo salir del hospital sin ser detectado ahora su único problema era pensar en un lugar donde pudiera estar por un unos días hasta que llegara el día del evento de la empresa estaba seguro que Serena estaría en ese lugar y entonces él tendría su oportunidad de poder hablar con ella.

Por la hora y en las condiciones que se encontraba el único lugar en el que podía ir era a la casa de Andrew la cual no estaba muy lejos, en uno de los callejones cerca del hospital se cambio de ropa pero por estarse moviendo y haciendo fuerza se le estaba comenzando a abrir la herida.

-Rayos-dijo el al ver que esta comenzando a sangrar

Darien emprendió su camino a pie era la única forma en la que podría llegar donde Andrew, para cuando llego lo encontró regresando a casa del gimnasio el camino sigilosamente hasta donde estaba el y le toco la espalada haciendo que este se sobresaltara.

-¡Darien que de…!-antes que terminara de hablar él le había tapado la boca

-Cállate, ¿el departamento de Mina todavía esta disponible?-pregunto en susurro

-Si pero…-

-…Llévame ahí...-le pidió ya un poco mareado

Andrew se quedo mirando a su amigo por un instante hasta que escucho la voz de Lita a quien le dijo que se le había olvidado el celular en el gimnasio y que iría a buscarlo así que cerró la puerta de la casa y metió a Darien en el auto sin que su mujer se diera cuenta.

-¡Estas loco o que te pasa, Darien!-

-Ah!…solo conduce quieres…-en ese momento lo que menos quería era dar explicaciones

Andrew condujo lo más rápido que podía y por el retrovisor vería que Darien no estaba nada bien, solo dios sabia lo que estaría pasando por la cabeza de él al haberse escapado del hospital, ya para cuando llegaron al departamento de Mina Andrew dejo a Darien en el sofá.

-¿Se puede saber que pasa?-

-Te lo diré después pero antes préstame tu celular-

-Dar…-

-Tu celular Andrew-le exigió con seriedad

Andrew se quedo mirando con seriedad también, al ver esto Darien se levanto y camino hasta la cocina donde esta el teléfono y a la primera persona que llamo fue a Diamante informándole lo que había pasado y como estaba la situación haya.

-Estaré bien en un par de día así que…-

-¡Si esta ella ahí no me detendré!-grito molesto

-¡Ustedes ocúpense de lo otro y yo hare mi parte…no pienso cometer el mismo error dos vez!-dijo cerrando la llamada bruscamente

-¿Me dirás en que estas metido esta vez, Darien? o ¿es que ya no confías en tu amigo?-preguntó con mucha seriedad Andrew ya que sea en lo que estaba Darien ya lo había involucrado

-Andrew…-

Al final no le quedo de otra que contarle una parte de lo que pasaba, de todos modos él necesitaría la ayuda de Andrew y sabía que el no aceptaría ciertas cosas si no le contaba lo que estaba pasando de verdad, cuando termino de contarle quien era Malachite y por qué había desaparecido un año entero, Andrew solo le dijo que estaba loco y que no tenia remedio.

-Sabes lo preocupados que van a estar, ¿verdad?-

-Ya me disculpare con ellos, pero por lo que más quieras trata de mantener esa boca cerrada-

-…Esta bien, ¿pero que vas hacer?-preguntó Andrew

-Ese día me la voy a llevar conmigo y tú me tendrás que ayudar-

-Oh no, esa mirada tuya no me gusta, Darien…-

Al cabo de unos días por fin llego el tan esperado evento para presentar el nuevo producto creado por las dos compañías todos se estaban divirtiendo y elogiando el buen trabajo que se estaba realizando tanto de parte de Kimura como de Kenji, los dos presentaron la primera muestra del producto el cual quedo encantándoles a los invitados.

-Después de muchos años de ser rivales en el lado empresario hoy me alegra decir que a sido un gran placer formar parte de la empresa SkyMoon no como el dueño sino como cualquier persona que trabaja en ella y solo me resta decir que seguiremos innovando el mercado con esta nueva fusión-

Esas fueron las palabras de Kenji Tsukino delante todo el mundo ya que si bien es cierto las dos empresas tenia temáticas muy deferente se hizo un gran trabajo en diseñar prendas únicas y con un alto nivel de calidad, los dos empresarios estrellaron sus manos dejando ver que entre ellos no había ninguna rivalidad y que la estrategia de venta de la empresas SkyMoon solo era eso y nada más como se venia diciendo hace un año y también sobre las dudas que se tenían al respecto de cómo estas dos empresas funcionarían juntas.

En aquel evento estaba uno que otro periodista y mientras que los entrevistaban apareció Malachite junto con Serena logrando que las personas murmuraran entre si, él simplemente no le dio importancia y solo camino hasta donde estaba Kimura y Kenji pero este ultimo al ver a su hija pidió permiso a la presa y se a recibir a su hija con un fuerza abrazo el cual fue correspondido de la misma forma.

-Dios te extrañe tanto mi niña-le susurro él

-Y yo a ti papá-

Kenji la abrazo por un momento más antes de separarse un poco de ella para poder verla mejor, sonrió y tenia toda la intención de llevarla donde se encontraba el resto de la familia.

-Muchas felicidades señor Tsukino por este nuevo producto estoy seguro que será todo un éxito muy pronto-dijo Malachite tomando la mano de su mujer fue en ese momento que Kenji se percato de que Serena estaba con aquel sujeto

-Nakazawa…yo también pienso que será todo un éxito pero yo no puedo llevarme todo el crédito…-

-Claro la otra parte fue por parte del señor Chiba, fue una gran jugada al comprar la empresa SkyMoon- le dijo con una sonrisa falsa ya que si él no se hubiera entrometido la empresa hubiera sido del

-Ja, puedo llamarlo como quiera pero esto solo lo veo como una buena sociedad a largo plazo y no estoy interesado en hacer negocios con usted-le contesto de la misma forma que él solo que Kenji siempre andaba con cuidado y más con Malachite

-Oh, descuide tengo mi mente puesto en otro proyectó, además no quisiera competir con la familia-Kenji al escuchar aquella palabra le disgusto

-Cariño por favor compórtate-intervino Serena besándolo en la mejilla

-Pero si solo…-

-Malachite-

-Nunca puedo contigo-dijo con una sonrisa

-Con su permiso señor Nakazawa voy a llevarme a mi hija para que salude a los demás-le dijo en un tono cortante mientras tomaba la mano de su hija quien le dio un beso más a su esposo

-Vamos, Kenji puede llamarme Malachite sin problema recuerde que ahora somos familia y no tiene que pedirme permiso para llevarse a Serena después de todo es su hija-a pesar de que esto lo decía con toda naturalidad Serena sabía que estaba molesto porque el echo de que ella se fuera con sus padre ya que ella estaría cerca de la familia Chiba

-Lo tendré en cuenta la próxima vez señor Nakazawa-le dijo pasando de lado

Malachite solo lo miro de reojo y siguió su camino hasta donde estaba Kimura quien solo cruzo dos palabras con el antes de que la prensa le hiciera algunas preguntas con respecto a los rumores que corrían de él y sobre la compañía que tenia en Estados Unidos.

El evento trascurrió con normalidad y Serena se notaba feliz no solo por estar con su padre sino que poder pasar un momento agradable con Ikuko y Sammy la hacia sentirse parte de la familia pero cuando llego Kimura con su familia junto con Andrew y Lita sintió un vuelco en el corazón al pensar que vería a Darien…pero eso no paso él no estaba y solo sonrío con tristeza, Kimura abrazo con fuerza a Serena y le dijo que la echo mucho de menos y que solo lamentaba que estuviera atada con Malachite ya que él quería que fuera parte de su familia, al escuchar aquello Serena le dijo que si fuera otras circunstancias ella estaría contenta de ser parte de la familia Chiba.

Los demás también saludaron a Serena pero a Rai se le fue la lengua y le dijo que si ella hubiera estrado con su hermano este no hubiera sufrido aquel incidente, aquello hizo que Serena sintiera un frio que le recorría por toda la espalda y que su corazón se acelerara.

-¿Le paso algo a Darien?-preguntó con preocupación

-Bueno es que…-Rei le iba a decir lo que había pasado pero fue interrumpida por su padre

-No te preocupes él esta bien-le dijo Kimura ya que él no quería preocuparla ya que ellos mismo no sabían en donde se encontraba Darien

A pesar de que el señor Chiba le dijo que no se preocupara estaba convencida de que algo estaban ocultando y pero antes de que pudiera preguntar algo más Malachite a pareció.

-Con su permiso, ¿cariño me acompañas?-

-Bueno fue un gusto volver a verlos-les dijo ella y se despidió de su padre con un beso en la mejilla, al igual que al señor Chiba

-Por lo que veo te la estabas pasando muy bien-comento el colocando su mando en la cintura de su mujer

-Y tu con esa mujer ¿no?-le dijo ya que así como el que no le quitaba la mirada de encima pues ella tampoco lo hacia con él

-Negocios son negocios querida-

-Claro negocios son negocios y por eso Ziocyte tenia que estarte manoseándote-aquello le saco una carcajada a Malachite por la forma en lo que lo había dicho su mujer

-Vamos Serena cuantas…-pero fue interrumpido por una sensual rubia

-Disculpe Señor Malachite pero ya localice al señor que buscaba esta en aquella mesa-le informo no sin antes mirar con desprecio a Serena quien también la miraba de la misma manera

-Gracias Ziocyte-

El resto del evento Serena se la paso con Malachite y conociendo a ciertos empresarios que de alguno u otra forma los negocios que querían hacer no eran nada legal y con Malachite a su lado podrían realizar los trabajos más rápidos y sin problemas. Luego de un rato ella le dijo a su marido que estaría un rato afuera, él no quería dejarla sola pero Ziocyte encontró la oportunidad que tenia para pegársele a Malachite y así poderle hablar sobre cosas importantes. Serena salió a tomar un poco de aire al balcón y así poder relajase pero al levantar la vista el cielo parecía un manto negro, esa noche no había estrellas ni luna era la segunda noche que veía el cielo así y se preguntaba si volvería a ver aquella luna tan hermosa que pudo ver a lado de Darien.

Ella estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta del hombre que estaba a su lado, este solo la miraba fijamente y sin pensarlo la tomo de la cintura y la beso aquello hizo que ella reaccionara y tratara de separarse de aquel sujeto pero este solo la sujeto con fuerza y la acorralo contra la pared besándola con mayor intensidad, Serena tomo fuerzas lo empujo y le dio tremenda cachetada.

-¡Pero quien se cree pedazo de…!-

-Eso me dolió Serena-

-…Darien…eres tú…-él puso un dedo sobre los labios rojos de ella acortando distancia

-Voy a secuestrarte esta noche-le susurro al oído

Darien la tomo de la mano y comenzó a caminar con ella por las sombras, el corazón de ella se aceleraba cada vez más a cada paso que daba ella dejo de pensar en todo y solo se dejo llevar pero algo dentro de ella hizo que despertara haciendo que se detuviera.

-¿Serena?-

-No puedo Darien-

-Creo que no comprendes Serena no te estoy pidiendo que vengas conmigo, te estoy secuestrando te guste o no esta noche serás mía y de nadie más-

Dicho esto se escucharon tres detonaciones en todo el lugar haciendo que las personas entraran en pánico no solo por el ruido sino por la gran cantidad de humo que estaba inundando el lugar, él tomo a Serena y la cargo sobre sus hombros mientras que salían del lugar. Por otra parte Malachite estaba tratando de buscar a su mujer pero Ziocyte no lo dejo y lo saco del edificio.

Una vez que todos estaban ya saliendo llego la policía y los bomberos para ayudar y tranquilizar a las personas mientras que afuera Malachite trataba de buscar a Serena y llamarla al celular pero ella no respondía cosa que lo estaba desesperando cada vez más ya que sabía que Jedite estaba jugando sucio con él.

-Señor Nakazawa…-

-Kenji no a…-

-Mi hermano llevo a mi hija a mi casa antes de que pasara todo este alboroto ella me había comentado que estaba cansada y que quería pasar un tiempo conmigo para poder hablar mejor-

-Ella no me comento nada-dijo con cierta molestia

-Mi hija no quiso molestarlo además me alegra saber que ella se fue antes de que empezara todo este aborto no me huirá gustado saber que mi hija todavía se encontrara dentro del edificio-le dijo mirando como todavía algunas personas salían del lugar afectados por el humo

-…Me tranquiliza saber que ella se encuentra bien pero aun así…-de nuevo Kenji lo corto

-Yo llevare a mi hija mañana en la mañana así que no se preocupe…-

En eso uno de los oficinales lo llamo para darle algunos detalles del incidente pero Kenji a pesar de no saber que era lo que realmente estaba pasando vio a Darien quien se llevaba a Serena justo después de las explosiones por eso había mentido con respecto a su hija. Malachite por su parte no estaba conforme con la explicación que le había dado Kenji así que le pidió a Ziocyte que investigara al respecto el problema es que esta se negó a serlo y le dijo que era mejor que se preocupara de otros asuntos en ves de esa mujer y que se centrara en lo impórtate lo cual era hacer ese negocio el cual se había visto interrumpido por aquel acontecimiento.

-Tú también vas a traicionarme Ziocyte-cuestiono él

-El echo de que no quiera ser el perro guardián de tu mujercita no quiere decir que te vaya a clavar un cuchillo por la espalda sabes que ese no es mi estilo pero la mayoría de los errores que has cometido se a debido porque no estas concentrado y si no quieres otro error será mejor que te concentres y ya es hora de que nos marchemos de aquí- Ziocyte era de las pocas mujeres que lograba poner en su lugar a Malachite y que hiciera casi todo lo que ella le pidiera

En otra parte Darien había tenido que atar a Serena para que se quedara tranquila hasta llegar a un hotel cercano en el cual la tiro sobre la cama y la miro como el primer día que ella lo conoció con esos ojos fríos y vacíos, él camino hasta ella y la desato con cuidado sin quitarle la vista de encima.

-Me molesta que me veas de esa forma-dijo ella

-¿De que forma hablas?-preguntó pero sus palabras sonaban vacías

-Esa mirada fría que tienes-

-Es la única que tengo o ¿es que no te acuerdas?-Darien solo se dedico a contestarle de forma cortante

-…Eso no es verdad…-

-Te fuiste sin darme ninguna explicación-le dijo sin dejar que ella pudiera terminar de hablar

-…Yo…-ella misma se corto ya que no sabía que decirle

-Rubeus me lo conto, pero quiero escucharlo de ti-le dijo al ver como ella miraba para otro lado y así esquivar su mirada

-…-Serena simplemente se quedo en silencio mirando por la ventana

-Tenemos toda la noche, así que puedes empezar o quieres que yo comience por ti-dijo él mientras que abría una pequeña botella de wiski y la serbia en un baso

-…-pero ella de nuevo guardo silencio sabía que tenia la oportunidad de aclarar las cosas con el y decirle lo que sentía en ese momento por el solo que temía que algo le pasa por eso prefería no decir nada

Darien se a cómodo en uno de los sillones que había en el cuarto y dejo su celular sobre una pequeña mesita mientras que tomaba un sorbo de su trago y miraba fijamente a Serena quien muy disimulada mente seguía los movimientos de él.

-¿Pensé que habías dejado de beber?-preguntó ella de repente

-Después de que tu madre decidiera cambiarte por drogas y que Rubeus ya no estuviera a tu lado, ¿porque te juntaste con Malachite?-dijo Darien ignorando la pregunta de ella

-…-

-¿No me vas a contestar?-

-¡Que quieres que te diga exactamente si ya conoces la verdad de las cosas¡-

-¡Quiero escucharlo de ti y saber porque te fuiste de su lado una vez y ahora regresar con el de nuevo¡-

-…En ese momento él era mi única salvación-

-A pesar de que había matado a la mujer de Rubeus delante de tus ojos-

-Lo que paso esa noche fue algo que se salió de control y Malachite trato de evitarlo solo que no pudo llegar a tiempo-

-¿Me estas diciendo que él no la mató?-simplemente no podía creer eso

-Él que la mato fue Jedite su hermano ese siempre esta fuera de control pero cuando Rubeus llego solo vio a Malachite con el arma y a ella tendida en un charco de sangre…pero al final él quiso cargar la carga de su hermano-

-…Si me quede con Malachite fue porque de alguna manera el me salvo y claro para el solo era una mercancía de la cual podía obtener algo de dinero en los bares a los cuales me llevaba y bailaba para los hombres hasta que yo me fije en él como hombre-

Eso era algo que Darien no quería escuchar pero tenia que aguantar si quería escuchar el resto así que le pregunto el motivo por el cual ella se había escapado la primera vez de él, a lo cual Serena le respondió que no se escapo de nadie solo que se molesto con el y decidió irse por un tiempo pero que para ese momento algunos negoción salieron mal y ella había preferido no regresar. Darien aprovecho para hacerle una par de preguntas más pero en medio de toda esta charla Serena había soltado una que otra información que no debía y ya fastidiada de tantas preguntar por parte de Darien decidió terminar con todo aquello.

-¿Recuerdas cuando fue la primera vez que nos vimos?-preguntó ella levantándose de la cama

-El día que apareciste en el patio de mi casa-respondió sin darle mucha importancia a la pregunta

-Te equivocas cariño-le dijo en un tono sensual a la vez que se empezaba a mover de una forma muy sexy se soltó el cabello y se sentó sobre las piernas de Darien, con una pequeña sonrisa le arrebato el trago de él y se lo bebió solo para poder tomar uno de los hielos y pasárselo por su cuello hasta llegar a sus senos

-…Serena-el se desconcertó un poco por la manera en la que estaba actuando

-Esta es la verdadera Serena-dijo pasando su lengua por la mejilla de Darien hasta llegar a su oído y susurrarle

-Hace algún tiempo en un bar yo vi a un hombre sentado en la barra del lugar sin saber porque no podía quitarle la vista de encima y cuando este me miro solo camine hasta el y lo bese junto como ahora-

Ella tomo el rostro de el con sus delicadas manos y lo beso, pero no fue un beso cualquiera, fue uno con mucha pasión y deseo por parte de los dos Darien aprovechó la oportunidad para rodearla con sus brazos y profundizar más aquel beso pero para cuando tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire, él la miro a los ojos por unos instantes recordando a aquella mujer de hace unos años atrás.

El intento besarla pero ella se lo impidió esta vez colocando sus manos sobre sus labios a la vez que Serena unió su frente con la de él y con una sonrisa triste le dijo…

-Nuestro encuentro no fue accidental yo encontré la forma de averiguar donde vivías ya que quería comprobar algo pero el dueño del bar me jugo sucio cuando me dijo que uno de sus mejores clientes quería que le hiciera un baile en privado cuando en verdad me había vendido a aquel hombre fue me sujetaron a la fuerza y me llevaron a dentro del auto…creo que fue una suerte que pasaran cerca de donde vivías y lo único que recuerdo en ese momento que logre salir de auto y llegar hasta donde estaba fue decir "al fin te encontré"-

-Porque me dices todo esto ahora, Serena yo…-

-Darien eres un buen hombre…es una pena que no te hubiera conocido antes, la Serena de la cual te enamoraste no existe, delante de ti se encuentra la verdadera Serena…aquella noche hace un año tu solo fuiste para mi, mi amante de una noche y nada más-le dijo colocando su mano sobre el pecho de él

-Ja… tu amante de una noche dices, sigue repitiéndote eso porque aquí entre tu y yo sabemos que no es verdad tú cuerpo reacciona a mis carias al igual que a mis besos y te lo puedo demostrar-

El la sujeto de la cintura con fuerza a la vez que dejaba que una de sus manos recorriera la espada desnuda de Serena haciendo que se estremeciera una vez que el comenzó a besarle el cuello y fue bajando un poco el vestido solo para dejarle al descubierto los pechos los cuales beso y la mio haciendo que ella se le es capo un gemido haciéndola reaccionar solo para empujar un poco a Darien y escaparse de su agarre, Serena se levanto y retrocedió poco a poco con el corazón acelerado y tapándose sus pecho.

-Tú puedes seguir negando lo que sientes pero tu cuerpo no…no importa lo que tenga que hacer para alejarte de ese infeliz lo hare, simplemente no quiero perderte no a ti creo que ya e perdido suficiente en la vida y si te pierdo a ti creo que esta ves si moriré-

-Darien yo…yo-Serena quería decirle que ella…

Él tomo su celular y lo apago para luego levantarse del sillón y caminar hasta donde estaba Serena a quien le tomo la mano y la beso con ternura, de poco a poco ellos se fueron acercando y las palabras que Serena no podía decir su cuerpo empezó a hablar por ella, sus manos acariciaban el torso de Darien sobre la camisa la cual ella comenzó a desabotonar cada uno de esos molesto botones a la vez que él la besaba en el cuello. Pero en el momento en que ella dejo al descubierto el torso de el su expresión cambió al ver la herida que él tenia.

-Darien que fue…-

-Un pequeño regalito por parte de Jedite-

-Ese infeliz…no te preocupes yo te voy a cuidar-

-No necesito que me cuides solo quiero que me ames-

-…Pero yo ya te amo Darien-

Serena comenzó a besar el pecho desnudo de él dejándose llevar por el momento, los dos empezaron a caminar lentamente hasta el borde de la cama en donde Darien cayó sobre la cama y Serena arriba de él quien solo le sonrió y comenzó a quitarse aquel vestido dejando que Darien recorriera cada centímetro de su cuerpo casi desnudo.

El se inclino un poco sobre el cuerpo de Serena para besar cada parte de su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus senos los cuales beso, mordisqueo y lamió haciendo que ella se estremeciera cada vez más y que dijera el nombre de el en susurros, una de las manos de Darien comenzó a bajar desde la espalda hasta su vientre y posterior mente abrirse paso por debajo de las bragas de ella solo para jugar con su parte intima la cual ya estaba modada por la excitación.

-¡Darienn!-gimió el nombre de el al sentir como uno de los dedos de él se introducía en su intimidad lentamente a la vez que este mordisqueaba uno de sus senos

Darien se inclino un poco mas quedando sentado sobre la cama y con Serena sobre el quien se inclino un poco hacia atrás dejándose llevar por sus deceso y el placer que Darien le estaba dando, el sonrío un poco al ver como ella comenzó a mover sus caderas mientras que el la penetraba con su dedo una y otra vez haciéndola gemir cada vez más hasta llegar al punto donde Serena no pudo más y termino teniendo un orgasmo gritando el nombre de él.

Ella se abrazó a él para recuperarse un poco pero Darien no la dejo ni siquiera recuperar el aire cuando este volvió a mover sus dedeos en la intimida de ella solo para sacarlos y saborear la esencia de ella.

-Simplemente deliciosa-le susurro al oído

Con el corazón acelerado Serena lo empujo y Darien de nuevo quedo tendido sobre el colchón y a merced de ella quien empezó a besarlo por todo su pecho desnudo y fornido hasta llegar donde estaba aquella herida la cual beso con mucho cuidado y cariño.

-Lo siento-dijo ella

-Serena…-ella poso su mano sobre los labios de Darien impidiendo que hablara

Pero aquella mano que lo silenciaba a él fue remplaza por los labios de ella en un sensual y ardiente beso el cual los estaba quemando a los dos, muy despacio ella fue terminando aquel beso solo para bajar un poco más y sentir con sus manos un bulto que sobresalía del pantalón del él.

Serena se deshizo del molesto pantalón y con sus manos comenzó a acariciar aquel bulto palpitante que se moría por salir, ella lo lamo sobre el bóxer una y otra vez logrando que él ahogara un gemido. Serena al ver aquello siguió con su camino y termino quitándolo aquel bóxer dejando ver a un excitado y grueso miembro el cual lamio y mimo con sus manos; pero Darien ya no podía seguir con aquel juego así que en un rápido movimiento él quedo sobre ella y le quito aquellas bragas sexis dejándola por completo desnuda, la tomo de la cintura y la penetro con fuerza haciendo que los dos gimieran.

-¡Darien, Dariennn!-

Las embestidas de él fueron aumentando de ritmo cada vez más hasta llegarla a enloquecer y luego el baja la intensidad para disfrutar cada parte de ella y cambiar de posición solo para sentir el calor y las carias de cada uno en medio de todo esto los dos ya casi no podían aguantar por mucho más tiempo y serena había quedado de nuevo arriba de él y con sus manos apoyadas sobre el pecho sudoroso de Darien comenzó a gemir cada ves más al sentir que estaba a punto de terminar una vez más.

-¡Dariennn… ahh!-

-¡Ahh un poco más Serena…!-Darien la tomo de la cintura y comenzó a marcarle el ritmo uno pausado y a la vez rápido

-Ahhh Darien, Serena-gritaron a la vez terminando juntos, ella podía sentir toda la esencia de Darien recorrer por su cuerpo el cual todavía se estremecía y caía sobre el cuerpo de él escuchando el sonido de su corazón

Darien la abrazo con fuerza y los dos se miraron mutuamente y se besaron una vez más antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo hasta la mañana siguiente.

Cuando Darien despertó al día siguiente se encontró solo nuevamente y esta vez no había ninguna nota por ningún lado solo el perfume de ella que inundaba toda la habitación, al levantarse se asomo por la ventana y la vio subirse a un auto ya conoció por él.

-Mientras que ella este con él no tengo porque preocuparme-

-Después de esto espero que no me odies, Serena-esto se lo dijo para el en voz alta mientras que buscaba su celular y llamaba a cierta persona que debía estar esperando su llamado

-Soy yo, tengo la información que querías…te veo en el lugar acordado esta noche-él nunca pensó que le estaría salvado el trasero a Diamante por así decirlo

-…Lo tendré en cuenta-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa pero sus ojos se mostraban fríos mientras hablaba con aquella persona

Para cuando Darien termino aquella conversación comenzó a vestirse y ya una vez listo se dirigió al estacionamiento en donde apenas entro al auto su celular comenzó a sonar, al ver el número de quien lo llamaba supo que ellos ya estaban en Japón.

Por otra parte Serena iba con la vista fija en la carretera pensando en lo que había paso en la noche anterior y lo que había echo con Darien solo al cerrar sus ojos podía sentir todavía las caricias y el calor del cuerpo de él sobre el de ella logrando que se estremeciera un poco, cosa que noto el hombre que conducía aquel automóvil.

-¿Como es que distes conmigo?-pregunto ella luego de un rato en silencio

-Yo también tengo mis métodos para averiguar las cosas mi niña-contestó soltando una risa pero luego adopto una postura mas seria y le dijo

-No quiero saber que paso entre ustedes anoche pero si tanto lo amos deberías buscar la manera de estar a su lado-

-…Papá-pronuncio dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro

-Sigo pensado que si las cosas se hubieran dado de otra forma tu estarías con el en ves de…-

-Sabes no me arrepiento de la decisión que tome y pienso estar a lado de mi esposo pase lo que pase-ella le recalco y también se lo repitió para ella misma

-¿Aunque eso signifique sacrificar tu propia felicidad?-preguntó Kenji con cierta tristeza

-Papá sé que piensas que todo esto es culpa tuya pero no lo es y si e decidió permanecer a lado de Malachite es por que el me necesita más de lo que yo lo necesito a él y lo que paso con Darien nunca más volverá a suceder-aquello ultimo que dijo no sonaba nada seguro

-No sabes como te parecer a tu madre-Serena no dijo nada y se le quedo mirando fijamente

-Ella amaba a otro hombre y planeaba casarse con el pero tu abuelo se lo impidió y entre el y mi padre llegaron a un acuerdo para fusionar las empresa y la obligaron a casarse conmigo…yo al comienzo me negué pero al ver a tu madre no pude evitar enamorarme de ella-le comenzó a contar aquella historia que muy pocos conocían

-El hombre que amaba a tu madre le dijo que se escapara con el pero ella lo dejo ir y le dijo que su lugar esta a lado del que seria su esposo aunque no me amara ella intento hacerlo y cuando supo que te esperaba te amo desde el primer momento solo que …una noche aquel hombre volvió a la vida de tu madre y tu abuelo los descubrió juntos y paso lo inevitable ella vio como su amor y su padre se mataron mutuamente ese fue el día en tu naciste yo estaba regresando de un viaje cuando me entere de lo sucedido y luego de eso ella jamás volvió a hacer la misma-Kenji hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar

-Entonces mamá…-

-Ella llego a un punto de depresión tan alto que para olvidar su dolor comenzó a beber, me dolía verla así y llegue a un punto en donde la tuve que interna pero al cabo de un mes la saque de ese lugar porque no sabia que era peor si verla en aquel lugar rogándome porque la dejara salir o verla día tras día ahogándose en licor-termino de contarle aquella historia

-Eres la segunda persona que conoce la verdadera historia ya que par Ikuko y los demás es un poco diferente aquella historia-la razón por la cual había otra versión de los echo se debía a la empresa y tratar de evitar los escándalos

-Es una pena que para ella las cosas hayan terminado así-dijo luego de un rato en silencio

-¿Comprendes porque te cuento esto?-le pregunto a su hija con voz firme pero serena

-No pienso terminar como ella además de no ser por Malachite a estas alturas puede que estaría compartiendo el mismo destino que ella-le dijo como para terminar aquella platica

-Sé que ya no eres una niña y no puedo decirte que hacer pero solo espero que al final seas feliz decidas lo que decidas siempre contaras conmigo-fue lo ultimo que le dijo antes de tomar la mano de su hija y sonreírle un poco

Luego de que Kenji dejara a su hija en su casa esta al entrar unos gritos que provenían de la habitación del estudio al aproximarse vio tirado en el suelo a Malachite junto con Ziocyte y en medio de ellos dos estaba Jedite con una sonrisa sínica en su rosto.

-¿Qué les has hecho?-

-Solo están inconscientes, ¿crees que mataría a mi propio hermano?-dijo con cinismo Jedite mientras caminaba hasta donde estaba Serena

-De ti no lo dudaría si ya mataste a tu hermana antes porque seria diferente con Malachite-Serena trataba de alejarse de él y ver de que manera podría llegar hacia Malachite

-Esa estúpida se merecía lo que tuvo por haberse enredado con Rubeus que por cierto debe estarle haciendo compañía en el infierno a hora mismo-

Al escuchar aquello Serena se quedo paralizada por un momento, Jedite al verla así soltó una carcajada ya que la expresión que ella tenía era lo más dulce y excitante que había visto él.

-Rubeus…no el…-ella no podía creer eso

-Descuida pronto estarás reunida con el-dijo sujetándola del hombro

-¡Estas loco!-le grito a la vez que le lanzaba un golpe el cual el detuvo con su mano

-¡Nunca vuelvas a decir eso!-dijo soltando una tremenda bofetada a Serena quien cayo sobre el escritorio con el labio partido

-Ahora tú y yo vamos a dar un pequeño paseo-le dijo al tranquilizarse un poco

Pero en medio de eso tomo el abre carta que estaba sobre la mesa y se la clavo en el ojo a Jedite el cual la soltó, ella salió corriendo con dirección al cuarto pero antes de que pudiera subir por las escalaras se escucho el ruido de un arma cuando es dispara y el olor a pólvora se sentía en el aire.

Continuara….

Disculpen la demora ya estamos a un capitulo del final. Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, nos vemos en el ultimo capitulo de esta gran historia.

**Pichicoy**


End file.
